Virgo
by TiteCXX
Summary: Si L avait vaincu Kira, si Mello, Near et Matt n'avaient pas été envoyés au front, comment leur relation à la Wammy's aurait elle évolué ? MM, MattN, MN, final MMN.
1. Partie 1, Chapitre 1 : Matt

**Virgo**

**Résumé : **Si L avait vaincu Kira, si Mello, Near et Matt n'avaient pas été envoyés au front, comment leur relation à la Wammy's aurait elle évolué ? MM, MN, MMN.

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi.

**Pairing : **MN, MM et final MMN.

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai beaucoup hésité à éditer cette histoire dont j'ai déjà écrit la plupart des chapitres. Si elle plait, je la mettrai en entier, sinon tant pis. Au final, ce sera un MMN mais il se passera un certain temps avant que ça ne devienne définitif bien sûr. D'autres personnages apparaitront d'ici là.  
>Les POV s'alternent par chapitre (un par personnage).<p>

_Bonne lecture..._

**Première partie : Le baiser de Judas.**

**Chapitre 1 : Matt ou la théorie de l'indécision collective.**

_Dieu reste muet, si seulement nous pouvions convaincre l'être humain d'en faire autant._ Woody Allen

Je regardais l'écran de la télévision d'un air probablement un peu absent. La journaliste, brune et séduisante, lançait un tas d'inepties à propos d'une soirée spéciale dédiée à la récapitulation de l'affaire Kira. Même trois ans après la fin de celle ci, c'était le genre de programme qui faisait toujours son effet.

Je tirai une bouffée de nicotine. Je trouvais cette attitude stupide, peut être était ce du au fait que je savais des choses que le reste du monde ignorait... Enfin, toujours est il que ces journalistes, quoiqu'ils puissent prétendre, n'avaient qu'une connaissance très vague de l'affaire. Tout comme le reste du monde.  
>L avait juste annoncé, un jour, que le coupable avait été identifié et ne sévirait plus. Son mode opératoire était resté inconnu pour la populace mondiale qui en bon mouton était revenue à ses petites habitudes. Les ''leagues pro Kira'' avaient disparu en quelques temps, démantelées par les autorités, et l'ensemble du monde jurait maintenant en cœur que ô grand jamais il n'avait aimé ce Dieu de pacotille.<p>

Les Hommes sont des hypocrites. Et des crétins.

Je ne les aime pas beaucoup, sans les haïr profondément je décrirais plutôt mon sentiment comme étant un mépris noyé dans une marée indifférente. Évidemment, personne ne me pose la question.

Si on l'avait fait j'aurais ajouté que bien que mes compatriotes n'aient que peu d'attraits à mes yeux je considérais comme normal qu'on leur dise la vérité. L aurait du leur révéler l'existence du Death Note comme il l'avait fait à nous autres, ses potentiels héritiers. Cela n'aurait été que justice.  
>À croire que L et moi ne partagions pas le même avis sur cette notion.<br>Je vous laisse déduire à quel point mon opinion sur ce débat avait eu un impact retentissant. Sarcasme, quand tu nous tiens.

La fumée que je laissais glisser entre mes lèvres barrait à ma vue la jolie fille à l'opulente poitrine qui continuait d'annoncer les diverses catastrophes qui sévissaient dans le monde avec le plus large sourire qui soit. Je me fichais de ces catastrophes. Cela à quelque chose de triste, l'indifférence, l'apathie, ont quelque chose de triste.

C'est probablement mon côté britannique, me dis je en jetant un regard par la fenêtre qui me laissait un aperçu imprenable sur la campagne anglaise noyée sous un déluge gelé. On était pourtant en été mais le temps avait décidé d'être capricieux et un peu moqueur. Un peu comme moi.

J'éteignis l'écran de la télévision d'un geste las avant de soupirer de la nicotine au plafond de ma chambre. Mes yeux le balayèrent avant que je ne retire mes lunettes oranges pour l'apprécier d'une couleur plus conventionnelle (blanc).  
>Une association d'idée me convainquit de me lever. Avant de sortir de ma chambre, je jetai un regard à la glace en pied qui recouvrait mon armoire. Je portais mon éternel pull rayé gris et prune et un jean déchiré. Cette vision me fit soupirer, si je croisais Roger il allait encore m'asséner d'un discours sur les bonnes manières et les tenues adéquat pour déambuler dans les couloirs. C'était complètement idiot comme propos, la moitié des mes camarades de déambulation dans lesdits couloirs sont bons à mettre à l'asile. Et c'est précisément pour cette raison que l'on déclare qu'ils sont des génies.<p>

Je déteste les conventions. J'exècre la normalité.

Passant une main dans mes cheveux roux afin de leur donner un air encore plus ébouriffé que celui qu'ils avaient déjà, je pus enfin franchir la porte.

Je rejoignis la salle principale. À l'intérieur de celle ci, des adolescents de tous les âges s'occupaient. En bande ou seuls, ils trompaient l'ennui dans lequel nous avait plongé notre cher climat comme ils pouvaient.  
>La personne que je souhaitais voir était assise dans un coin. Toujours le même coin. Si on ne le connaissait pas, il était possible d'estimer qu'il était le plus prévisible des adolescents de la planète. Effectivement, il résolvait toujours le même puzzle, effectivement, il entortillait toujours ses boucles blanches de la même façon, et effectivement son expression ne variait presque jamais.<p>

Mais Near est ainsi, imprévisible dans sa prévisibilité. C'est un magnifique paradoxe.  
>Tout Near n'est qu'un paradoxe. Et c'est exactement cela qui est intéressant chez lui. Rien de plus, rien de moins que la contradiction qu'engendre un adolescent albinos atypique qui parle comme un adulte et se comporte comme un gosse.<p>

Je m'assis en silence à ses côtés sans que son regard ne daigne se lever vers moi pour me signaler qu'il avait remarqué ma présence. J'ouvris alors ma console devant un tel débordement d'enthousiasme et commençai à jouer. Au bout d'un long moment, il renversa le plateau de son puzzle, faisant dégringoler les petites pièces cartonnées sur le sol, et le recommença. Un instant, je fus captivé par ses doigts fins plaçant inlassablement les morceaux aux bons endroits avant que je ne prenne la parole.

« Comment vas tu, demandai je simplement en souriant. »

Il attendit avant de répondre, préférant comme toujours évaluer l'ensemble des raisons qui pouvaient me pousser à lui adresser la parole avant de dire quelque chose.

« Bien. »

Il y avait du progrès...

« C'est tout ? Tu n'es même pas un peu excité ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a dix huit ans. »

Il ne haussa pas les épaules mais c'était tout comme. Near n'était pas quelqu'un de spécialement attaché à ce genre d'événement.

« Qu'est ce que tu as eu comme cadeau de la part de L ? »

« Un robot. »

« Tu en as de la chance... » souris je ironiquement.

Il releva enfin les yeux et plongea ses orbes grises dans mon regard amusé. Il avait l'air tellement enfantin avec ses lèvres pincées et ses sourcils légèrement froncés. J'espère sincèrement pour lui qu'il ne croit pas que cela lui donne une expression sévère car il se fourvoierait largement. Near n'est pas le genre de personne qui se trompe souvent.

« Que veux tu Matt ? »

Mon sourire s'agrandit un peu quand je sortis de la poche de mon jean un petit paquet cadeau.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Casper. »

Il fixa le paquet un instant avant de le saisir précautionneusement du bout des doigts. Je ne savais pas très bien ce qu'essayait de me communiquer ses grands yeux gris à ce moment là. Toujours aussi délicat, il déchira l'enveloppe de papier craft coloriée à la va-vite puis il observa les figurines de plastic un instant.

« J'ai tout sculpté moi même, indiquais je assez fièrement. »

Il hocha la tête et aligna l'ensemble des personnages de Mario.

« C'est un beau travail. »

Il ne mentait pas. Near ne mentait jamais. Du moins à ma connaissance.

Néanmoins notre conversation (je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que l'on puisse la qualifier ainsi...) fut interrompue par un bruit de moto pétaradant dans l'allée. Les orphelins se turent d'un coup et comme un seul homme se ruèrent vers les fenêtres qui donnaient sur la cour. Seuls Near et moi même restâmes en place. Je me levai afin d'apercevoir la personne qui descendait de sa moto rouge flamboyante.

Le jeune homme retira son casque d'un geste calculé, agitant ses cheveux blonds cendrés avec emphase et commença à se diriger vers la porte battante qui menait à notre réfectoire. Il fit une entrée théâtrale en poussant les battant violemment, apparaissant dans son encadrement les bras écartés.

Évidemment, Mello ne ratait jamais son entrée.

Il n'y eut pas un bruit dans la pièce quand il s'avança vers nous de son pas glissant, son éternel sourire à la fois mesquin et ravageur planté sur les lèvres. Ses yeux en amandes ses plissèrent imperceptiblement quand il me vit. Je me retournai vers Near pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de ce retour fracassant impromptu mais il avait disparu. Je ne sais pas très bien à quel moment.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers Mello qui me regardait toujours, ses yeux bleus planté sur moi sans une once de pitié. Je décidai qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade ridicule.

« Blondie ! » m'exclamai je en avançant vers lui.

Il essaya de se dégager de mon accolade en maugréant de vagues insultes quant à mes gouts en matière de surnom.

« Bonjour Mello, fit Linda en s'approchant de nous, ton voyage s'est bien passé ? »  
>Elle tripotait ses cheveux d'un air idiot. Elle était plus subtile que cela d'habitude.<p>

« Oui » lui répondit mon meilleur ami en lui dédiant son sourire de chat à la fois agressif et étrangement affectueux.  
>Le genre de sourire qui vous donne envie de danser d'un pied sur l'autre quand vous ne le connaissez pas bien. Même moi, je n'étais pas immunisé contre cette expression là. Elle me surprenait à chaque fois, me prenant au dépourvu après une de mes remarques ironiques quand il avait une répartie sous le coude. J'essayais bien sûr de ne rien en laisser paraître.<p>

Délaissant une Linda désappointée, Mello m'indiqua de le suivre dans le couloir. Nous longeâmes un moment en silence les murs déchirés de larges fenêtres de la Wammy's. C'est la première fois depuis quinze ans que l'on avait été séparé pendant aussi longtemps et cela donnait un aspect étrange à l'atmosphère.

« C'était cool ici ? » demanda t il au bout d'un moment.

« Rien d'extraordinaire. »

À vrai dire j'avais eu besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation à son départ, m'apercevant seulement à quel point il est difficile de se recréer des habitudes quand quelqu'un d'aussi envahissant que Mello disparaissait.

« Et toi ? »

« Je suis parti en France par le ferry avec la moto que j'avais achetée. Je suis allé jusqu'en Allemagne, descendu en Italie puis en Grèce et en Espagne. Et je suis revenu. T'as eu mes textos de toute façon. »

« Oui, ils étaient d'une concision qui frôlait la brièveté. »

Il sourit. Mes expressions alambiquées lui avaient manquées, je crois.  
>Nous entrâmes dans sa chambre pour qu'ils défassent ses affaire. Pour quelqu'un qui prend environ une demi heure à se préparer le matin, son sac de voyage avait été succin.<p>

« Et il s'est passé quoi dans ce voyage ahurissant ? Tu as réussi à comprendre pourquoi tu étais parti, en premier lieu ? »  
>Le ton de reproche dans ma voix n'était pas totalement volontaire. J'avais assez mal réagi quand je m'étais levé un matin, lui introuvable, une note sur son lit : <em>« Je reviens dans deux mois »<em>. Pas des plus explicites.

« Je savais pourquoi je vous laissais. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'espace, Matty. »

« C'est vrai, deux mille hectares de complexe scolaire et de jardin, ça fait pas beaucoup, comme espace. »

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment c'était dehors ? Avec... les Autres. »

Les Autres... ceux qui n'étaient pas des génies, ceux qui n'étaient pas des successeurs potentiels. Ceux que l'on n'avait jamais compris et que l'on manipulerait probablement dans le l'ombre dans peu de temps. Ceux qui ne m'intéressaient pas.

Les Autres.

« Si et dans ces moments là, je ne fais pas chier le monde et j'allume la télévision. Ensuite, quand j'ai eu ma dose de platitudes, je l'éteins et je vais te voir. »

Mello m'adressa son expression féline.

« C'est vrai, tu viens me voir. »

Il s'assit à côté de là où j'étais sur le lit et passa ses doigts contre ma joue. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact bref comme pour en apprécier le renouveau. Deux mois, c'est long.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes et alors que ses mains s'aventuraient sous mon t-shirt, je me demandai comment nous en étions arrivés là, à connaître le corps de l'autre comme si c'était le notre. À savoir les endroits où l'on devait caresser et ceux que l'on devait mordre.  
>À se surprendre à pouvoir imaginer avec une facilité déconcertantes nos gémissements. À être amis d'une manière si inimitable qu'on croirait qu'elle a été faite pour des apprentis L.<p>

Mello perçut que l'embrassais avec un peu trop d'application pour paraître détaché puisqu'il me glissa à l'oreille.

« Je t'ai manqué Matt ? »

« Ta gueule Blondie. »

Comme toutes mes obsessions, celle ci avait commencé par une question stupide de Mello. Stupide puisqu'il connaissait déjà la nature affirmative de la réponse. Seulement, je ne pense pas que sur le moment il devina son impacte sur ma vie.

_« Écoute le nouveau, j'aime pas cette console et je cherche à m'en débarrasser. Je te l'échange contre ton chocolat de la semaine. Ça te va ? »_

_« Matt, j'ai acheté des cigarettes en ville, tu veux pas essayer ? »_

_« Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'embrasse, pour voir comment ça fait ? »_

Les trois plus grandes questions de ma vie. Et comme toute les grandes questions, j'y avais répondu avec détachement, me laissant face aux conséquences.

Le bleu de Mello parcourait mon torse en même temps que ses doigts défaisaient ma ceinture. Quelque part son sourire perforait mon estomac. Nous étions bien plus caressants qu'à notre ordinaire. Alors je décidai de me remettre en place l'ordre des choses :  
>« Non Blondie, tu ne m'as pas manqué. D'ailleurs, j'ai pu profiter de ton absence pour parler un peu à Near ces deux derniers mois. C'était très sympa, tu sais qu'il est très fort aux échecs... »<p>

Mello s'était redressé. Son expression contrariée me fit ricaner.

« Vraiment, Matt, tu me fais le coup de Near maintenant ? »

« Yep. »

« Tu sais que c'est un jeu dangereux de m'emmerder avec lui ? »

« Défini dangereux. »

« Dangereux comme dans tu vas hurler d'ici vingt minutes. »

« Ces cris là, Blondie, je m'y accommode. C'est difficile d'avoir un orgasme mais on s'habitue. »

« Je parlais pas de ce genre de manifestation vocale. »

« Si, juste tu le savais pas encore. »

« T'es vraiment incapable de ne pas avoir le dernier mot. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, mais c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme subtile... »

« Non c'est ce qui te mènera vers une mort douloureuse. De ma main si j'ai de la chance. »

Nous rîmes un instant avant que nos regards se croisent et qu'un sourire mutin déforme nos lèvres. Il saisit mes hanches et je plongeai ma main dans ses cheveux, son t-shirt vola dans la pièce et mes ongles connurent des retrouvailles sanglantes avec son dos. Et ses lèvres harcelèrent mon cou, et mes dents apprécièrent son épaules.  
>C'est émouvant, les retrouvailles. Mais c'est fatiguant.<p>

« Tu sais qu'on est doué à ce jeu là, soupira Blondie en remettant son t-shirt. »

« On est doué en tout. »

Le briquet craqueta sa flamme jaune, illuminant la pièce assombrie par l'avancée de l'après midi.

« Non, on n'est pas doué pour faire confiance, ni pour les relations sociales paisibles, ni... »

« Oui, ça va, j'ai compris. Qu'est ce que t'essaye de me dire par ''on est doué pour le sexe'', M ? »

Il allait se faire un plaisir de m'expliquer en long, large et travers ce que je tentais d'éviter d'entendre depuis plus de trois heures.

« J'ai couché avec d'autres gens pendant mon voyage, reprit il d'un ton goguenard, et je t'assure que nous sommes les meilleurs. Au fait, les filles sont nulles. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Comment ça t'es d'accord ? »

« J'ai couché avec Linda et elle est nulle. »

« Et moi qui croyais qu'elle ne roucoulait que pour mes beaux yeux... ça me fait du mal une telle girouette. »

Mello n'en avait rien à faire ceci dit. Est ce qu'il avait deviné que je mentais ?

« De toute façon, tu mens. »

Hum, je crois que oui...

« Ouais, je mens, désolé de ne pas être extrêmement enthousiaste à l'idée de t'entendre raconter tes exploits sexuels avec des badauds français qui seraient incapables d'épeler leur propre nom. »

Il rit d'un rire sec et crissant.

« Détrompe toi, certains sont intéressants. Et puis quoi, Matty, je ne vois pas quel est ton problème. Tu n'es quand même pas jaloux ? »

« Bien sur que non. »

« Heureusement, ça aurait été décevant de ta part. »

Je lui soufflai à la figure un nuage de nicotine. Ses yeux lui piquèrent. Du doigt, il les frotta en grimaçant, son autre main rencontrant le côté de ma tête.

« Crétin » toussota t il.

« T'as fini ton interrogatoire, Blondie, je peux retourner dans mes appartements ou tu comptes repasser en mode KGB ? »

Il eut l'air un instant colérique. Il n'aimait pas tellement que l'on parle du passé autoritaire de sa patrie. Je ne savais pas comment ses parents étaient morts, nous n'en avions jamais vraiment parlé (on peut rester collé à quelqu'un pendant dix ans et bêtement oublier de lui poser certaines questions).

Je regagnai ma chambre et il me suivit. Il répondit à mon expression interrogative (un haussement de sourcil) en pointant la bibliothèque du doigt qui se dessinait dans l'obscurité à travers la fenêtre.

« Je dois passer devant ta chambre pour sortir de toute façon. »

« Oui, je sais, je vis ici, tu te rappelles ? »

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et, comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait que j'étais énervé contre lui, changea de sujet. Ce salaud réussit à nous plier en deux de rire au bout de quelques secondes de marche.

« Et là, tu vois, je lui ai fais bouffer les boules de billard, non mais au sens propre, au sens propre ! »

Plié en deux, ce ne fut que lorsque je me redressai que j'aperçus la silhouette de Near au bout du couloir. Il marchait dans le sens inverse du notre, probablement pour regagner sa chambre à lui. Immédiatement, notre exubérance fut avortée. Mello se tendit à mes côtés, son pas se fit plus mesuré, plus félin. Quant à moi j'assistai impuissant à un dilemme auquel je ne m'étais pas préparé : mourir de la main de Mello pour avoir été poli avec Near ou lire la déception sur le visage du premier de la Wammy's ?

Quelque part, à chaque fois que j'avais pu parler à Near ces deux derniers mois, j'avais senti une sorte de mépris dans ses réponses occasionnelles. Quelque chose qui disait comme ''je sais que tu me parles maintenant mais quand Mello reviendra, parce qu'il reviendra, tu auras trop peur de lui désobéir''. Et je m'étais efforcé de lui faire croire que ce ne serait pas le cas. Ça n'était pas le cas, je n'avais pas peur de Mello (enfin, un peu quand il est bourré et quand il a un flingue mais l'instinct de survie, c'est humain), c'est juste que je ne voulais pas être une source de frustration. On lui avait pris la première place (Near la lui avait arrachée sans paraître faire d'effort), je n'avais pas envie qu'il croit que moi j'étais comme tout le reste de l'orphelinat, focalisé sur les résultats.

D'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas donner raison à Near en ne lui parlant plus du tout.

C'était un choix difficile, dont je devrais mesurer les tenants et aboutissants, qui mériterait que je m'asseye un instant et que j'allume ma console pour me concentrer. Du moins, je pense que c'est ce que j'aurais fait (ça ou m'effondrer sous la pression de leurs regards) si Mello, encore une fois, ne m'avait pas coupé dans ma scène cornélienne.

Nous étions face à face, Mello et moi d'un côté, Near de l'autre.

« Near. »

« Mello. »

« On est le 24 août. »

« C'est vrai. Et alors ? »

L'action se déroula en un instant. Mello saisit le poignet de son rival et le tira contre lui. D'un coup de hanche, il le plaqua contre la fenêtre à nos côtés. Il prit entre ses mains le visage de l'albinos et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Near ne se débattit pas, les bras le long du corps, ses ongles sur la vitre crissant parfois. Il avait fermé les yeux et sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent (du moins je le présumai de part le mouvement de leurs lèvres), il émit une petite plainte de malaise.

Enfin, ses mains vinrent sur les épaules et le dos de mon meilleur ami sans que je fusse dans la possibilité de comprendre comment ce geste aurait pu lui permettre de l'écarter. Mello les lui saisit et les plaqua contre la vitre. Enfin, il s'éloigna.

Lentement, Near se laissa glisser contre la vitre jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le sol. Il regardait dans le vide, droit devant lui, il ne parut même pas avoir conscience de la phrase du blond pour commenter son acte :

« Alors, joyeux anniversaire. »

Mello jeta un coup d'œil distrait à sa montre et soupira :

« 22h35, j'avais aucune raison de me presser finalement... »

Et il rebroussa chemin vers sa chambre. J'observai un instant Near mais estimai qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir spécialement besoin ni envie de me voir à côté de lui. Alors j'emboîtai le pas à Blondie.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demandai je lorsque nous bifurquâmes dans le couloir.

« C'était le premier baiser de Near. Je voulais un truc mémorable. »

« Je suis bête, j'aurais du deviner. »

« Tu aurais pu. » crut il bon d'estimer.

Pourquoi est ce que j'avais la putain d'impression que la moindre des actions de mes camarades était une sorte de test. Genre, ''Matt à quel moment tu vas t'apercevoir qu'ils sont tous irrécupérables et que tu ferais mieux de te terrer tant qu'il reste un espoir quant à la survie de ta stabilité mentale ?''.

Dans ces moments, je réponds aux très charmantes voix dans ma tête d'aller se faire voir : j'ai des génies à gérer, moi.

« Excuse moi, j'avais oublié que tu étais complètement givré, Mello. »

Mon ton cassant m'étonna moi même autant qu'il surprit mon meilleur ami. Vraiment, de la rage pure suintait de ma voix qui se contentait pourtant d'être insidieusement ironique d'habitude.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Son expression choquée avait quelque chose de nouvelle. Je crois qu'il ne m'avait encore jamais vu en colère. Je crois même que jusqu'à maintenant, je ne l'avais jamais été.

« Rien du tout. » préférai je me défiler pour analyser de plus près cette étrange innovation.

En regagnant ma chambre, je sentis l'attention de Mello me poursuivre.

C'est vrai, j'étais hors de moi. Furieux. J'étais exactement comme lui à chaque fois qu'il avait été surpassé. Et pour cause : cette fois ci, j'aurais vraiment voulu être le premier.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> voilà qui conclu le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si vous voulez la suite, faites le moi savoir.

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais ça va reprendre. Et tant qu'on y est : lisez **Hoole** !

_À bientôt..._


	2. Partie 1, Chapitre 2 : Mello

**NDA :** Alors voici le second chapitre, je pense que vous avez à peu près compris le concept maintenant. Pour une petite explication technique : Virgo signifie ''vierge'' en latin. C'est également le signe du zodiaque du même nom en anglais.  
>Il y a plusieurs références bibliquesreligieuses/mythologiques dans cette histoire. Si quelque chose est incompréhensible je l'expliquerai.  
>Pour la petite histoire : le baiser de judas est un passage de la Bible. Judas montre aux romains qui est Jésus (pour que ceux ci puissent l'arrêter et le condamner à la crucifixion) en l'embrassant parmi la foule des apôtres (baiser sur la joue ou accolade selon la traduction).<br>Le titre du chapitre est une chanson (pour Mello, ce sera toujours le cas étant donné que son surnom correspond à ''melo'' qui signifie musique).

**Partie 1 : Le baiser de Judas**

**Chapitre 2 : Mello ou ''I'm Not Your Toy'' (Laroux).**

_**Yes it's all false love and affection  
><strong>__Oui, tout est factice dans ton amour et ton affection**  
>You don't like me<br>**__Tu ne m'aimes pas**  
>You just want the attention<br>**__Tu veux juste attirer l'attention.  
><em>**I'm not your toy  
><strong>_Je ne suis pas ton jouet.  
><strong>This isn't another girl meets boy<br>**__Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour de plus._

Je regardais le plafond de ma chambre. Il n'était pas passionnant, constatai je. De couleur blanc cassé, seule une fêlure sinueuse le parcourant donnait un peu de relief à son aspect. Il me rappelait le jour de la mort de mes parents. Il me rappelait la neige de ce Noël ci, où tout avait basculé.

La neige est la pire des atrocités. La neige, pure et parfaite, ne pardonne aucune erreur. Le blanc ça fait ressortir le sang de vos parents quand leurs cadavres s'effondrent. Même si vous essayez de vous cacher les yeux avec vos deux mains, même si vous vous recroquevillez sur vous même, même si vous n'avez que cinq ans, vous comprenez. La neige vous force à comprendre que plus jamais rien ne sera pareille. Elle vous hurle : _« Mihael, regarde, ils sont morts. Regarde, Mihael, toi aussi, tu es mort. Et regarde celui qui prend ta place. Observe Mello voir le jour dans le rouge de leur sang et les ténèbres de la nuit. »_

Je hais le blanc.  
>Je hais la pureté. Je hais cette ignominie qu'il existe à la croyance en l'innocence. Je hais le fait qu'on m'ait arraché la mienne sans me poser la question.<p>

Mes poings se serrèrent sur mes draps et je pris une grande inspiration. Ce genre de sujet n'était pas à évoquer quand l'aiguille de mon réveil n'avait pas passé huit heure. Ce n'était pas franchement indispensable.  
>Je venais de revenir ici et il me semblait que je n'avais jamais quitté cette antichambre de l'enfer que Roger préférait qu'on appelle Wammy's House.<br>Il n'y avait vraiment que Matt et ses réparties cinglantes qui me permettaient de tenir le choc. Matt et sa fidélité stupide et infaillible, son admiration et sa verve moqueuse. Son irremplaçable cynisme et sa très agaçante sincérité. Il avait cette capacité troublante de toujours trouver ce sur quoi je doutais. Il jouait de cette corde comme un artiste, me laissant à chaque fois tristement sur le carreau. Il me connaissait beaucoup trop bien cet enfoiré.

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à mon réveil et m'aperçus que j'allais être en retard. Importante, la ponctualité est. Surtout quand on a rendez vous avec son mentor.

Je n'eus donc que cinq minuscules minutes de retard quand je frappai à la porte du bureau de Roger. La momie vint m'ouvrir avec une vélocité exemplaire (environ cent milles ans pour traverser la pièce).

« Tu es en retard, Mello. »

« Je sais, désolé. » maugréais je.

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil en face du large bureau de bois brun. Il prit place en face de moi et retourna l'écran de son ordinateur et la Web Cam en ma direction. Je suis presque certain qu'il faisait exprès d'être aussi lent.

Sur l'écran s'afficha un énorme ''L'' m'indiquant que mon interlocuteur était en ligne.

« Bonjour, Mello. » me dit le détective de sa voix imperturbable.  
>« Bonjour, L »<br>« Comment était ton voyage ? »

Au moins, avec mon mentor, on en venait directement aux faits.

« Très bien, j'ai découvert du pays et je me suis agréablement changé les idées. La route a été facile et j'ai rencontré des gens. »  
>« Sympathiques ? »<br>« Manipulables. »

Je fus presque sûr qu'il me sourit en retour.

Je n'ai jamais pu aborder cette question avec mes parents mais ceux qui en ont pourront confirmer : il est extrêmement déstabilisant de parler de sexe avec eux. L n'est en rien assimilable à mon père néanmoins, la question qu'il formula ensuite me donna envie de me cacher au trente sixième dessous.

« Tu t'es bien protégé ? »

Évidemment, c'était à double sens puisqu'il mentionnait aussi la sauvegarde de mon anonymat mais il me fallut toute ma concentration pour ne pas trahir mon malaise.

« Oui. »  
>« C'est bien. »<p>

Il ne m'asticota pas plus que cela. La conversation se poursuivit assez agréablement pendant environ deux heures.

Il était dix heure passée quand je fus congédié.

Je remontai le couloir pour aller à la cantine. Les larges fenêtre de celui ci laissaient une vue imprenable sur le parc immense. La marrée verte s'étendait à perte de vue. On voyait même le lac et son eau grise se profiler à l'horizon.

Je détestais cet endroit.

Il faisait toujours froid dans ce corridor. À croire que les fenêtre n'isolaient pas ou que les pierres qui dallaient le sol le rafraîchissaient en permanence. Mon souffle se transformait presque en buée. Néanmoins je sortis les mains des poches de mon gros sweatshirt (oui même moi je suis en sweat le matin, ça vous pose un problème ?) pour déguster ma première tablette de chocolat de la journée. Alors que la jolie rependait ses effluves amères et délicates sur mon palais, j'entraperçus par l'embrasure d'une porte un spectacle peu commun.  
>Cette salle était celle de répétition de danse. Conséquemment, étant donné qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aime déambuler en tutu (les génies ont un ego), elle était presque toujours vide (je dis presque parce qu'il y a deux ou trois dindes dont Linda dans ce foutu orphelinat).<p>

Les murs de la pièce étaient entièrement recouverts de miroir. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi Near était ici.

Je ne manifestai pas ma présence, me contentant de l'observer. Il était complètement fasciné par son reflet. Il restait planté là, comme un échappé d'asile dans son pyjama blanc, stoïque. On aurait dit une statut. Je fus presque surpris qu'il bouge le bras. Il remonta sa main pâle jusqu'à ses lèvres. Son indexe et son majeurs frôlèrent sa lèvre inférieur.

Il avait des doigts d'une longueur disproportionnée par rapport à sa taille. En revanche leur finesse était à peu près l'échelle de celle de son poignet.  
>Il entrouvrit les lèvres très légèrement, ses deux doigts toujours contre elles. Ou plutôt non, j'étais strictement incapable de voir si ils touchaient ou pas sa peau<br>Il était timbré, le pauvre. Il aurait fallu l'appeler Narcisse avec cette manie de détailler ses moindres faits et gestes.

Je ne dis rien et repartis en silence. Dans cet orphelinat on assiste parfois à des trucs vraiment bizarres. Étrangement, le geste de Near me revint en mémoire. Les fenêtres me rappelèrent que la veille, c'était contre une de celles ci que je l'avais plaqué. Je l'avais senti frémir puis me repousser et enfin comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir.  
>Je l'avais entendu gémir son angoisse d'être approché. Son corps s'était plié au mien, son esprit se brisant devant sa faiblesse physique. Et ses mains tremblaient.<p>

Matt m'attendait déjà dans la cafétéria.

« Salut »  
>Il leva à peine les yeux de sa console pour me répondre. Je sirotai mon café en silence, attendant presque patiemment qu'il daigne m'accorder l'attention que je méritais.<br>« C'était sympa les retrouvailles avec El Padre ? »  
>Matt et ses références à la mafia...<br>« Ouais, un peu bizarre mais agréable. »  
>« Tu penses qu'il est courant pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de N ? »<p>

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma tartine, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il mette ce sujet sur le tapis si tôt dans la matinée.  
>« Il ne m'en a pas parlé en tout cas. »<br>« En même temps, il ne dit jamais grand chose quand tu pourris la vie de Near. Il ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup non plus. »  
>« Je n'ai pas pourri la vie de Near, je l'ai un peu secouée, c'est différent. » corrigeai je.<br>« La nuance est probablement grande. »

C'est ce moment que choisit mon rival pour se pointer. Il lança un regard circulaire et indifférent à la pièce, en quête d'une table libre pour s'asseoir.  
>Je marmonnai quelque chose à mon café pour la forme et décidai finalement de me révolter. J'avais passé les deux premières heures de ma journée à entendre des gens me reprocher des tonnes de trucs parfaitement inutiles : mon retard, mon imprudence, mon attitude.<p>

Je veux bien être sympa, patient et tout ce qu'on veut mais il ne faut pas pousser non plus !

« Tu sais quoi, Matt, il y a une différence entre pourrir la vie et secouer quelqu'un. Hier, j'ai secoué Near. » lui sifflai je en me levant.

Je montai sur la table, écartant du talon mon plateau. Il s'effondra sur le sol en un bruit assourdissant de vaisselle brisée. Toute l'attention de mes compatriotes d'infortune se concentra sur moi et même mon rival daigna relever son regard pour voir ce que je trafiquais.

« C'était l'anniversaire de Near hier, criai je à l'assemblée, et je l'ai embrassé. Pour lui c'était la première fois et je dois avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable. Donc voilà, je tenais à vous annoncer que Near est officiellement une traînée. »

Et je descendis de mon perchoir.

« Tu vois Matty, _ça_, c'est lui pourrir la vie. Tu saisis la différence maintenant. » soufflai je à mon meilleur ami avant de me diriger à grandes enjambées vers le couloir.

Je ne lançai aucun coup d'œil à Near en partant. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, mais je crois que ça m'aurait mis mal à l'aise.  
>J'avais à peine parcouru une centaine de mettre dans le couloir que Matt m'interpela.<p>

« Blondie, reviens ici immédiatement ! »

Je ne lui obéis pas. Tout d'abord par principe : je n'obéis que quand ça me chante mais surtout parce que j'avais pas envie d'entendre Matt me bassiner avec une histoire de maturité.  
>J'entrai dans la bibliothèque.<br>La porte claqua derrière moi annonçant l'entrée de mon meilleur ami.

« T'es vraiment le roi des cons ! »

Je pris une grande inspiration sentant la colère monter doucement. Je la retins encore un peu...

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris au juste ? T'as décidé d'être encore plus irresponsable que d'habitude, parce que franchement je ne pensais pas que c'était possible depuis hier soir. Mais bravo, tu viens de te surpasser ! »

… pour mieux la laisser éclater.

« Ta gueule ! » hurlai je à mon tour en me retournant.

Il commençait à sérieusement m'irriter.

« Tu sais ce qui me met hors de moi ? , repris je, c'est que je parte deux petits mois et que mon meilleur pote se transforme en défenseur de tous les orphelins timbrés de la planète. Je sais que ça fait des années que tu veux que je foute la paix à Near, mais sérieux t'as jamais été aussi chiant. »

Nous arrêtâmes de gueuler pendant quelques secondes le temps de reprendre nos souffles respectifs. Il me lançait un regard vert furibond et pas vraiment impressionnant derrière ses lunettes oranges tandis que mon menton se baissait, accentuant la férocité de mon expression.

« Non mais tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de Near en ce moment précis ? » demanda t il après avoir récupéré.

Je laissai mes traits communiquer mon interrogation.

« Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? »  
>« Je t'explique l'histoire de mon point de vue : tu pars sans me demander mon avis, tu rentres et direct tu recommences tes jeux de gosse énervant et tu vaques à tes occupations de fou furieux. D'accord, ça me va, mais Blondie, pas une seule fois tu m'as demandé ce que ça m'avait fait de me réveiller sans toi pour me faire une vanne dans la chambre d'à côté. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me parler de ton voyage en détail. Tout ce que tu as été capable de faire c'est de coucher avec moi et de te foutre de ma gueule. Est ce que par hasard il y a un moment dans la semaine où on est ami ou pas ? »<p>

Il m'avait coupé sifflet. Personne ne m'avait jamais coupé sifflet. Vraiment, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau et je me sentis plus stupide que jamais.

« Je... » bafouillai je.  
>« Brillant. »<p>

Son ton cassant me remis les idées en place.

« J'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment réfléchir à tout ça, j'avais pas mal de truc à faire et... »  
>« Bla, bla, bla, je m'en fous complètement. »<p>

Je pris une grande inspiration.

« D'accord, très bien. On va avoir une discussion de filles si tu y tiens absolument. Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti ? »

Je m'adossait au bureau derrière moi. Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et la fuma en rêvassant. Il était en train d'élaborer sa réponse. Il jeta son mégot sur le sol et l'écrase du talon avant de s'approcher.

« Je... » dit il à son tour réduisant toujours la distance entre nous.  
>« Brillant. » repris je en souriant devant son air si sérieux.<p>

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi mélancolique. Évidemment, son sourire mutin refit à ce moment surface et je compris que sa mine déconfite avait été une mascarade. Je compris trop tard.

« J'étais furieux » gronda t il.

Il saisit mes cuisses et me souleva (je suis un peu plus grand mais moins épais) jusqu'à m'assoir sur le bureau. Il plaqua mes poignet contre le bois et murmura à mon oreille.

« Et je déteste être énervé, ça me déconcentre et je perds mes scores sur Mario Kart. Ça, tu vas me le payer, Blondie. »

Ses lèvres dévalèrent mon cou et mon torse, son poids m'empêchant toujours de me relever. Il me déshabilla sommairement et défit la ceinture de son baggy trop large. Le bout de tissus tomba à ses cheville.  
>Je crois que quand il est énervé contre moi, Matt aime bien me dominer. Et je sais que j'adore ça.<p>

« Matt ! »

Ma voix me parut bien plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.  
>J'avais fermé les yeux et enfoui mon nez dans le creux de son cou. Je respirai son odeur par grande bouffée, rythmée par ses va et viens.<p>

« Pas ce mot là, Mello. »

Je n'aimais pas vraiment mon véritable prénom, il ne me désignait plus. En revanche, Matt détestait son surnom. Il le désignait trop.

« Mail ! »

J'embrassai ses joues et ses lèvres tout en l'obligeant à m'enlacer pour me soutenir, je n'étais pas dans une position très stable. Il caressa ma nuque, remontant jusqu'à mon échine qu'il effleura. Je n'en finissais pas de gémir son prénom.  
>Je griffai son dos comme un chat sauvage et mécontent. Hors de question de lui laisser savoir que quelque part, j'étais rassuré qu'il sache aussi bien me diriger.<br>Nous nous effondrâmes sur le sol.  
>Lorsque nous eûmes repris nos esprits, nous pûmes nous rhabiller. Alors que je décidai de regagner ma chambre pour faire mon travail en retard, Matt me saisit la main. Sceptique, je lui fis face.<p>

« Étonnement, j'ai encore besoin de ça »

Il me dédia un de ses sourires en coin.

« Tu sais Blondie, tu joues les dures mais t'es plutôt câline quand tu as besoin qu'on te remette à ta place. »  
>« Arrête de déblatérer des inepties. » soupirai je en m'éloignant.<br>« Quoi ? T'as même pas envie d'un petit compliment ? »

Je lui présentai mon majeur dressé.

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous étions de nouveau tous les deux dans ma chambre. Il venait de finir de m'aider avec mon devoir d'informatique.  
>J'aime bien la couleur de ses yeux. Il n'enlève que rarement ses lunettes aux verres colorés mais quand il le fait je me rappelle à quel point le vert peut être profond et terriblement malicieux à la fois. À quel point il peut me servir et me défier.<p>

Je suis quelqu'un d'indépendant, je n'ai besoin de personne pour survivre et je n'aurai besoin de personne pour battre Near. Je suis indépendant dans absolument tous les aspects de ma vie. Cela n'empêche pas que tous ces aspects deviennent vachement plus sympa quand Matt les partage avec moi.

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Un commentaire ? »  
>« T'es mieux sans tes lunettes. »<br>« Je suis heureux que tu me dises ça, j'étais en train de me demander comment est ce que je pourrais réussir à optimiser mon capital séduction. » ironisa t il.

Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de mon avis sur ses vêtements.  
>Il alluma une cigarette et j'entamai une tablette de chocolat.<p>

« Pourquoi t'as embrassé Near ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Sérieusement, tu fais chier avec cette histoire. »

Il se leva et me toisa froidement.

« En fait, tout à l'heure, j'étais vraiment énervé contre toi pour ton départ mais un peu aussi à cause de Near. »

S'il cherchait à recevoir mon poing dans la figure, il était très bien parti.

« Ah oui, t'as quelque chose à ajouter ? »  
>« T'as eu l'air de bien aimer le forcer à se plier à ta volonté. T'aimes bien que les gens t'obéissent, constata t il sèchement, mais c'est triste que lui ne veuille absolument pas entendre parler de cette histoire. Le fait que tu le dégoûtes te rend un peu pathétique, tu ne crois pas ? »<p>

Il sortit sur ces mots.

Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Matt sait appuyer là où ça fait mal.


	3. Partie 1, Chapitre 3 : Near

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 1 : Le baiser de Judas.<strong>

**Chapitre 3 : Near ou Du concept d'indifférence.**

_Autrui nous est __indifférent __et l'__indifférence __n'__incline __pas à la __méchanceté__. _Marcel Proust.

Je regardais mon reflet. Il n'avait pas changé depuis les trois derniers jours, pas du tout. J'étais toujours petit pour mon âge, toujours trop mince, toujours trop blanc. J'avais toujours de grands yeux gris durs et des joues d'enfant, des hanches trop marquées pour un garçon et des côtes saillantes qu'on entrevoyait malgré mon haut ample.

Je n'avais pas changé. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Sur moi. En moi.

Une sorte de malaise ou de dégout qui ne quittait plus ma gorge.

_Alors, joyeux anniversaire._

Je frémis à ce souvenir. Je sentis à nouveau la main de Mello enserrant mon poignet, me faisant presque mal. J'aurais apprécié qu'il me fasse assez mal pour que je ne puisse pas me concentrer sur ce qui avait suivi. Un goût amer de cacao.

Autour de moi, aucun des robots éparpillés sur le sol n'avait réussi à me distraire de mes souvenirs. Rien n'avait su me sortir de ma mémoire depuis ces trois derniers jours. Les cartes de tarot, les dés, les dominos, même les figurines de Mario n'arrivaient pas à satisfaire mon esprit.

Serai je à nouveau capable de réfléchir un jour ?

C'était vraiment idiot, complètement stupide, d'avoir été aussi déstabilisé par quelque chose qui fut, somme toute, parfaitement anodine. Tout le monde avait déjà expérimenté ce genre chose, souvent moins violemment, mais ce n'était quand même pas une expérience particulièrement innovante. Alors pourquoi la ressentais je avec autant d'intensité ? Pourquoi est ce que j'avais peur ?

Au moins, mon attitude inexpressive ne s'était pas évaporée. Je pouvais sauver les apparences à défaut de réussir à demeurer sain d'esprit.

J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

« Entrez » autorisai je d'une voix morne.

Ce n'était pas Roger comme je l'avais supposé mais Matt.

« Salut, Blanche Neige. » me sourit il depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Je ne levai pas le regard vers lui. J'avais peur que mes yeux ne me trahissent. Je crois qu'il prit ça pour de l'impolitesse ou du mépris puisqu'il se racla ostensiblement la gorge en fermant la porte.

Il s'assit en face de moi.

« Écoute, dit il au bout d'un temps, je sais que tu m'en veux pour ne pas être revenu te voir plus tôt mais tu sais comment est Mello... impossible de faire quoi que ce soit contre ses plans. Alors, je suis désolé, je te promets de m'organiser un peu mieux que ça pour qu'on puisse traîner ensemble. »

Je fus sincèrement étonné par cette confession. Je n'avais pas de grief contre lui sous prétexte qu'il m'ignorait depuis le retour de Mello. Après tout, je comprenais assez facilement qu'il préfère rester avec mon rival qu'avec moi : pour une raison purement pratique dans un premier temps, Mello était quelqu'un d'assez dangereux quand on ne lui plaisait pas, et logique ensuite, il était plus amusant que moi sur un plan social.

« C'est gentil de ta part de venir t'excuser. Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Cool. Tu jouais à quoi ? »

« A rien. »

« Je ne peux pas le croire. » rit il.

Le rire est quelque chose d'étrange. Je ne l'ai jamais fait alors ça m'intrigue toujours d'en être témoin. Je relevai mon visage vers lui pour l'observer. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes, je pus donc voir à loisir ses yeux se plisser et la commissure de ses lèvres se relever, formant de petite fossette aux coins de sa bouche.

Il redevint sérieux.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« On t'a déjà dit que tu ne donnais pas des réponses très personnelles ? »

Seulement tous les jours de ma vie.

« Oui. »

« Et ? »

« J'essaie d'améliorer la qualité de mes réponses. » répondis je mécaniquement.

Matt peut être très agaçant. Il essaie toujours de me piéger et réussit assez souvent car il a une maîtrise bien plus aboutie du langage que moi.

« Moi, je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu penses encore à ce que Mello a fait. »

Cette phrases me coupa le souffle. Je ne sus pas très bien quoi lui rétorquer.

« Je... je n'étais pas vraiment préparé et c'était... et c'était... » bafouillai je de façon ridicule.

Il mit deux doigts sous menton et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de ça maintenant.

« Arrête de psychoter sur cette histoire. Je te connais, tu es en train de retourner ça dans ta tête. Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir pour avoir été surpris ou mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait pas du être aussi violent avec toi. »

Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi facilement accessible.

« Est ce que ça te tenterait de savoir ce que ça fait quand la personne en face de toi ne te force pas ? » demanda t il.

Une nouvelle fois, sa question me surprit au plus haut point. Je n'étais pas vraiment certain d'avoir compris ce qu'il me proposait.

Quand il s'approcha de moi, le message devint claire. Je me reculai si bien que je sentis la moquette contre mon dos. Matt était au dessus de moi. Le vert m'assaillit soudain, il sembla avoir un accès sans barrière à toute mon âme depuis mon propre regard. Il creusait et creusait encore pour trouver mes doutes, mon passé, mon hésitation, la clé de mon masque d'indifférence, également.

Je fermai les yeux et la porte de mon conscient.

Sa main était sur ma joue, son pouce la caressant. J'appréhendai.

Ses lèvres vinrent contre les miennes. Elles s'en emparèrent sans agressivité. Ce fut un rapt pacifique puisque je ne lui opposai aucune résistance. Son assaut avait un goût de menthe et d'ironie.

Il s'éloigna.

« Alors, tu penses que tu survivras ? »

« Je dois aller chez le Docteur. » dis je pour mettre fin à ses sarcasmes.

Je le laissai là et me dirigeai vers le bureau du psychiatre. Tous les orphelins de la Wammy's le voyait au moins une fois par moi. Personnellement, je devais me soumettre à sa conversation ennuyeuse deux fois par semaine. Environ neuf ans de suivi psychanalytique et je n'avais pas l'impression que mes progrès étaient fulgurant. De toute façon, quel est le but d'un psychiatre ? S'il réussi, comment devient on ? Sociable ? Normal ? Bien dans sa peau ? Heureux ?

Je ne vois vraiment pas.

Dans le couloir, un élève me siffla un « traînée » à peine dissimulé derrière une faux toussotement. Évidemment, depuis que Mello avait crié notre... altercation... sur tous les toits et appelé à l'exécution publique de ma dignité, ce genre d'événements arrivait fréquemment. Je n'en avais pas grand chose à faire ou au moins j'essayais de me le faire croire.

« Bonjour, Nate » me salua le psychanalyste alors que je m'asseyais dans le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

C'était la seule personne qui était autorisée à employer nos véritables prénoms (bien sur, pas lorsqu'il pouvait y avoir des témoins), selon lui cela permettait de créer un lien ''spécial'' avec ses patients.

Je remontai mon genou contre mon torse et commençai à jouer avec les dés qui jonchaient la petite table à côté de l'accoudoir.

« Comment vas tu depuis la dernière fois ? »

Je l'avais vu juste avant le retour de Mello, il y a trois jours.

Comme je ne lui répondais pas, il précisa sa question :

« Comment qualifierais tu ces derniers jours ? »

« Neutre. »

« Pourquoi cela ? Il ne s'est rien passé ? »

« Si, mais les bons et les mauvais événements se sont compensés. »

Il nota quelque chose sur son calepin en prenant un air grave. Je n'avais jamais été capable de prédire lesquelles de mes phrases susciteraient ces grattements de papiers.  
>« Qu'est il arrivé de bien ? »<p>

« Mello est revenu. »

« Et de malheureux ? » demanda t il tout de suite, vivement intéressé.

« Mello est revenu. »

Il eut l'air un peu contrarié. Mon humour ne lui plaisait pas.

« Pourquoi est ce quelque chose de malheureux ? »

Voilà la question la plus stupide qu'il m'avait été donné d'entendre. En fait, je pense que savoir pour quelle raison j'avais perçu le retour de Mello comme positif était bien plus pertinent: cela signifiait simplement un retour à l'équilibre et, si la présence de mon rival est pour le moins dérangeante, elle a le mérite de faire partie intégrante de mes habitudes.

Mello est rassurant, à sa façon, constatai je amèrement. Quand il n'était pas là, une pièce du puzzle de ma vie manquait à l'appel.

Comme le docteur n'était pas décidé à être intelligent, j'arrêtais de satisfaire sa curiosité médicale. Il passa la demi heure suivante à me regarder construire une réplique à l'échelle d'un immeuble haussmannien en me racontant des choses et d'autres auxquelles je ne prêtais pas attention.  
>Je décidai d'à nouveau contenter sa patience lorsqu'il changea de sujet.<p>

« Est ce que tu fais toujours le même cauchemar ? »

« Oui. »

Il fut si surpris que je parle qu'il en cassa la mine de son crayon. Les gens sont vraiment émotifs. Ils n'arrivent pas à détacher leur pensée de leurs réactions, c'est une grave erreur de jugement.

« Est ce que tu veux bien me le raconter une nouvelle fois. »

Ce fut à mon tour de ne pas pouvoir refréner mes sentiments : l'exaspération passa dans mon regard. Neuf ans que je tenais le même discours, cela devenait lassant. Pourtant, je m'exécutai et le répétai.

« Je suis dans l'ancien orphelinat, celui qui m'avait accueilli à la mort de mes parents, entre mes 6 et 9 ans, avant de venir ici. Nous dormions tous ensembles dans un grand dortoir aux lits alignés en deux rangées face à face. Le soir, avant d'aller nous coucher, le directeur et les surveillants passaient en revu l'état de nos lits. Nous devions nous tenir droit devant ceux ci pendant qu'ils inspectaient. S'ils ne jugeaient pas la situation à leur convenance, ils versaient un seau d'eau glacé sur notre tête » entamai je d'une voix mécanique.

J'interrompis mon élaboration du toit de l'immeuble pour mettre en ordre mon récit.

A ce moment, le docteur cessa d'écrire et me fixa intensément. J'étais plongé dans mes souvenirs, si bien que je me rendis à peine compte de cette attention.

« Dans mon rêve, le directeur arrive devant moi. Il ne m'aimait pas, parce que je suis albinos je crois, et chaque soir décidait de me verser le seau. Ainsi, ça ne déroge pas à la règle dans mon rêve et le surveillant s'exécute. Je sens l'eau glacé dégouliner sur mon crâne et s'infiltrer dans mon pyjama. Ce n'était pas tant la douleur provoquée par le froid que le fait que l'eau rende transparents mes vêtements qui me dérangeait. Je sens le tissus se coller à ma peau et devenir translucide et je n'ai pas le droit de croiser les bras pour me protéger. Et tout le monde peut me voir. Et je me dis que si je montre ne serait ce qu'un seul instant ce que je pense de cette situation, le directeur prendra du plaisir à recommencer. Alors je me tais. »

Je repris mon souffle.

« Dans la réalité, il y avait un garçon debout devant le lit en face du mien. Quand on avait fini de m'arroser il me regardait avec un mélange de compassion et de soulagement. Grâce à ma persécution quotidienne, lui ne subissait aucun préjudice mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait coupable. Dans mes cauchemars, il est régulièrement remplacé par Mello et parfois, il se moque de moi. Ou sourit. Mello sourit d'une façon qui me fait comprendre que j'ai bien mérité ce qui m'arrive, que c'est lui qui en est à l'origine, qu'il est même la source de tous les sentiments qui me poursuivent. Qu'il me hait et me haïra toujours. Et surtout, que je ne suis rien d'autre que sa marionnette. »

J'avais fini. Je revins à la raison peu à peu. J'aurais été incapable de dire combien de temps j'avais parlé. Le silence devint lourd maintenant qu'il était à nouveau à l'ordre du jour.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand et Mello entra, l'air passablement énervé.

« Déjà que ça m'emmerde d'avoir du changer d'horaire, si en plus vous êtes en retard je vais finir par... »

Il coupa nette sa phrase quand il me vit. J'eus l'impression d'avoir l'air un peu bête. Cela peut paraître étrange mais c'était la première fois en neuf ans que nous nous croisions en ces lieux.

« Bon, vous avez une excuse vu que vous vous occupez d'un taré, mais quand même, tardez pas trop. » maugréa t il en sortant.

Le docteur lui fit signe de partir et quand la porte fut close, se tourna vers moi.

« Donc, dans ce rêve, Mello ne respecte pas ta position de victime, n'est ce pas ? »

S'il voulais faire comme si l'intervention de mon rival n'avait pas eu lieu, parfait.

« Cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Ce n'est qu'une accumulation d'image que mon cerveau traite aléatoirement. »

« Tout d'abord, ton rêve n'est pas le fruit du hasard puisqu'il est récurrent. Ensuite, tes cauchemars ont le sens que tu leur donnes. »

« Je choisis de ne pas leur en donner. »

« Bien, Near, nous poursuivrons cela à notre prochaine séance. » me congédia t il.

Je croisai Mello dans la salle d'attente et l'ignorai superbement. Est ce qu'il parlait de moi au psychiatre ?

Je me suis soudain retrouvé dans le couloir où Mello m'avait souhaité mon anniversaire quelques jours plus tôt. Je me tenais devant la même vitre que la dernière fois, observant la paysage du parc que l'on voyait par la fenêtre.

Mon poignet me fit mal, exactement à l'endroit où il l'avait attrapé.

_Alors, joyeux anniversaire._

Le regard de Mello me revint en mémoire. Je perçus sa façon de prononcer mon nom et le mouvement de ses lèvres.

J'avais horriblement mal à la tête.

Les cloches d'une ville proche tintinnabulèrent soudain, à moins que ce ne fut mon imagination qui les faisait résonner ainsi. Je me laissai glisser contre la vitre et ma vue se brouilla. J'avais du mal à respirer comme si un étau comprimait ma cage thoracique.

De l'eau coula depuis le sommet de mon crane jusque sur mon échine, l'arrête de mon nez et mes épaules. À chaque fois que je paniquais, je retrouvais cette sensation de ma petite enfance.

Mon corps me parut soudain comme usé. J'étais le robot de L, celui qu'il utilisait pour se garantir la postérité. J'étais aussi l'objet de Mello, quelque part, puisque je ne lui servais que d'exutoire. Et j'étais même celui de Matt qui ne voyait qu'à travers moi une façon d'acquérir une indépendance.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, priant pour que ces fichus cloches me laissent en paix. J'avais toujours aussi froid.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

La voix familière de Mello fit taire ma cacophonie cérébrale. Je relevais les yeux vers lui. J'étais assis sur le sol, les genoux serrés contre moi. Il me sembla que mon pyjama devenait transparent. C'était la dernière phase de mon cauchemar : après l'humidité, le froid et après le froid, la nudité imaginaire.

Je me répétai intérieurement que ce n'était pas réel mais je n'étais pas très convaincant.

« Relève toi. » m'ordonna mon rival en tendant la main.

Je ne la pris pas mais m'appuyait contre la fenêtre pour me redresser. Je pus enfin me mettre entièrement debout et soutenir le regard de Mello.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? »

Sa voix me paraissait lointaine. Ma tête me fit de nouveau mal.

« Tu sais où nous sommes, Mello ? » répliquai je.

« Oui. C'est le couloir de ton anniversaire. »

« C'est là que tu m'as embrassé. »

Le blanc m'éblouit, masquant le visage de Mello et brouillant les lignes du couloir. Il s'étendit partout autour de moi. Et me plongea dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> Fin de la première partie, et je vais enfin pouvoir faire commencer la véritable histoire (bon j'avoue, encore un chapitre avant que ça ne parte complètement). J'espère que vous avez aimé, quoiqu'il en soit, faites le moi savoir.

_A bientot..._


	4. Partie 2, Chapitre 1 : Matt

**Note :** Bonsoir les enfants (si vous lisez cette histoire j'espère que cette affirmation n'est pas entièrement exacte), voici le premier chapitre de la seconde partie. On arrive presque au sursaut de cette histoire.

En espérant que ça vous plaira, et que vous me le ferez savoir, je vous souhaite une _Bonne lecture..._

* * *

><p><strong>Seconde partie : le rapt de Proserpine.<strong>

**Chapitre 4 : Matt ou La poupée de porcelaine fissurée.**

_Le monde est un théâtre, mais la pièce est mal distribuée._ Oscar Wilde.

Je regardais la silhouette de Near étendue sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Ses cheveux et sa peau étaient aussi pâles que le drap qui recouvrait son corps si bien qu'on aurait dit un cadavre. La façon dont Mello se tenait à côté de lui, debout devant la fenêtre, renforçait étrangement cette idée. Le ciel nuageux et la pièce blanche me renvoyaient encore cette couleur à la figure.

Le blanc, c'est traître. Les asiatiques avaient tout compris en l'associant au deuil plutôt qu'au mariage comme les européens.

Mon meilleur ami passa une main sur son visage pour chasser la fatigue. Sa nuit blanche (décidément, il y a un problème avec cette couleur !) l'avait vieilli de dix ans et le manque de sommeil marquait ses traits.

« Je sors. » dit il.

Je le suivis dans le couloir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je sais pas. On s'est parlé et il est tombé dans les vapes. »

J'étais légèrement perplexe.

« Et c'est tout : Near a défailli parce que c'est juste ce genre de mec. »

« Non, Matt. Mais on sait pas pourquoi, point barre. »

« Tu as fait quelque chose ? Dis quelque chose ? »

« Non, je te dis que non ! J'ai rien fait ! »

« Ce serait une première. » maugréai je amèrement.

Il agita ses mèches blondes comme pour chasser une idée de sa tête.

« J'espère qu'il n'a rien. »

Je lui lançai un regard si étonné qu'il se sentit dans l'obligation de s'expliquer :

« S'il a quelque chose, si son intelligence ne fonctionne plus comme avant, alors je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de la battre. »

« T'es vraiment égoïste. »

« Au moins, je sais ce que je veux. »

Bizarrement, cette phrase sonnait comme un reproche sourd. Mello disparut au coin du couloir. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de le suivre donc je revins dans l'infirmerie.

Cette pièce me donnait envie de vomir.

Je m'assis à côté du lit de Near dans un fauteuil et ouvrit ma console. Je jouai tranquillement pendant environ une heure jusqu'à ce qu'un infirmier se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

« Matt qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'attends qu'il se réveille » répliquai je sans quitter mon avatar des yeux.

« Cela n'arrivera pas avant au moins une ou deux heures d'après les pronostiques du médecin et même quand cela se produira, Near aura besoin de repos. »

« Il sera comme avant ? »

Mon cœur se serra si bien que je regrettai ma question. Si jamais la réponse était négative...

« Oui. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ses facultés mentales aient été altérées. Il sera un peu désorienté mais à part ça tout ira bien. Il s'est juste évanoui et Mello l'a rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe. Rien d'alarmant. »

Mon attention fila vers le ciel devenu gris.  
>« J'attends ici qu'il se réveille puis je m'en vais. » dis je pour faire partir ce crétin.<p>

Cela fonctionna à merveille. Il ne me restait plus qu'à être patient.

Les prévisions du médecin se vérifièrent puisque Near ouvrit ses grands yeux argentés un peu moins d'un heure et demi après le départ de Mello. Je le vis bouger dans son lit et me levait immédiatement.

« Salut Casper. Tu m'as fait flipper. » lui murmurai je.

Il avait l'air un peu sonné.

« Tu sais qui je suis ? » m'affolai je.

« Oui, Matt. »

Il me sembla voir un très discret sourire passer sur ses lèvres.

« Tu pourras sortir demain d'après l'infirmier. Je te laisse te reposer jusque là. Tchuss. »

Et je repartis.

Mello devait être en train de pioncer dans sa chambre, le reste de la populace de l'orphelinat me sortait littéralement par les yeux, Near était bien sûr consigné... je me sentais plus seul que seul. C'était un peu étrange, d'une façon générale, je me considère comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin d'être entouré pour me sentir à l'aise. Évidemment, je passe la plupart de mon temps avec Mello, et dans une vision plus globale, la vie à la Wammy's ne laissait pas une très grande place à l'intimité. Cependant, j'aimais à penser que je faisais parti de ces gens qui avaient besoin d'un peu de tranquillité pour se sentir bien.

Et c'était vrai.

Mais quand plus personne ne pouvait me solliciter, quand ma solitude ne relevait plus de mon choix et que je la subissais, elle devenait soudain bien plus pesante.

J'allai m'allonger dans mon lit et passai une petite heure à jouer à la console et je laissai filer le reste de l'après midi sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. Toujours pas de Mello, toujours pas de Near et toujours le cafard.

Sur mon lit j'étais donc, à observer encore le plafond blanc, dont la vision était régulièrement voilée par les volutes de fumée que je relâchais. J'écrasai mon mégot dans le cendrier sur ma table basse, ou peut être directement sur celle ci, je n'avais pas regardé.

Mon esprit dériva vers Mello, que je maudis pour être encore endormi puis vers Near.

Je le revoyais dans ce lit qui, déformé par mon ennui, devint mortuaire, ses draps se transformant en linceul.

Le visage fermé et blanc s'ancra dans ma tête. Les traits fins de l'albinos le faisait ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine, mais pas les glauques que les filles trimbalent lorsqu'elles sont petites, les jolies des musées et des magasines. Celles qui crient leur innocence tout en restant inaccessibles.

Elles sont tendres, quelque part, mais si froides, distantes, on a l'impression de ne jamais compter pour elles, que votre présence n'est pas indispensable et qu'elle ne le sera jamais, que de toute façon, vous n'influencerez pas leur destin tout tracé de figurine parfaite.  
>Elles sont exposées de façon presque indécente, comme si elles n'étaient que des objets qu'un monstre à l'ego démesuré a décidé de façonner à son image, ou à l'image qu'il aimerait renvoyer. Alors, il les livre en pâture au reste du monde, ces jolies filles de verre. Les autres, ceux qui les regardent et les comprennent comme moi, ont peur qu'elles se brisent, confrontées à un monde bien trop violent qui ne saura respecter leur candeur.<p>

Pourtant elles sont fortes, sous leurs airs fragiles, elles savent résister aux intempéries auxquelles leur dictateur et maître les confrontent.

Ces poupées ont des failles, elles sont jeunes mais ont vécu beaucoup. Leurs fissures se devinent dans la façon dont leur regard se dérobe et dont leurs mains se crispent, parfois, lorsqu'un mot quelconque ravive chez elles de douloureux souvenirs. Cette tristesse est savamment maquillée mais je sais la déceler.

Je les admire, les poupées de porcelaine étendues dans des lit d'infirmerie trop grands pour elles. Je respecte, également, leur mutisme sage et leur raffinement. Je voudrais qu'elle m'appartienne, je le confesse avec regret, mais dans le même temps, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de leur rendre leur liberté.

« Vous allez tous me rendre dingue. » avouai je au reste de la pièce qui devait probablement être ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Je me sentais vraiment pathétique. Mais attendons quelques instants, ça allait devenir encore pire. Mon brillant, ô sublime, magnifique cerveau décida d'accaparer ma conscience encore une fois. Vraiment, si un jour je trouve moyen de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, je saute sur l'occasion plus vite que Linda sur n'importe quel homo sapiens de sexe masculin. Et c'est pas peu dire.

Bref, je ne pensais plus du tout à Linda et son problème de nymphomanie déclarée mais une nouvelle fois à Near.

Il était là, dans la chambre. Il était debout et me regardait, ses doigts fins tournicotant une boucle choisie avec précaution. Ses yeux gris ne me quittaient pas, ne laissant filtrer aucun des sentiments qui l'accaparaient. Mais je savais qu'il ressentait quelque chose, c'était mon fantasme, quand même.

Il s'approcha de là où j'étais allongé et je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit pour lui faire face. Il n'osait pas vraiment dire un mot. Pour autant, il ne fut pas hésitant lorsqu'il s'assit à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

Son genou vint se poser, lentement, sur le matelas à côté de ma hanche puis il s'appuya sur mes épaules pour s'installer complètement. Une fois en équilibre, ses mains furent réaccaparée à la tâche difficile du tournicotage de mèche.

Il dit mon nom. Le vrai. Doucement.

« Near. »

Je ne connaissais pas son véritable prénom, c'était un peu gênant pour mon rêve éveillé, mais je m'accommodai comme je pouvais de cette déception. Ce n'était plus très difficile maintenant qu'il m'embrassait.

Il était moins passif que la première fois. Là, il était prêt, il le voulait vraiment, ce baiser infamant d'intimité.

Mes mains vinrent contre son dos et je parcourus du bout des doigts sa colonne vertébrale. Je la dévalai complètement, jusqu'à la limite de ses fesses. Il plongea sa main dans mes cheveux et il y choisit une mèche qu'il entortilla.

Il gémit contre mes lèvres.

Il était descendu du lit et s'agenouillait entre mes jambes. Ses doigts vinrent à la rencontre de ma ceinture. Elle cliqueta et délaissa mon jean. Il détacha les boutons.

« Near. » lui dis je à nouveau alors que mon prénom lui échappait encore.

Je rejetai ma tête en arrière lorsque je sentis ses lèvres m'entourant. Sa bouche était chaude. Mon souffle se perdit quelque part entre mes sensations et mon imagination.

« Near. »

Mais il avait disparu.

Je soupirai. Je venais de salir mes draps et ça c'était vraiment chiant. Je les changeai rapidement.

À peine eus je fini que Mello entra sans frapper. La politesse, le respect de l'intimité, tous ces trucs qui font qu'on peut vivre dans une société civilisée, ce n'était pas vraiment son fort. C'est peut être même exactement pour cette raison que je l'adore. Parce que de toute façon, je ne peux rien lui cacher. Presque rien.

Son regard bleu alla des draps propres à moi et son sourire ineffable se peint sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as passé une bonne après midi, Matty ? »

« T'as l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête. » lui répondis je pour éluder la question.

Aussi, ça avait été stupide de croire qu'un changement dans mes habitudes (je ne nettoyais ma chambre que deux fois par mois) passerait inaperçu dans une usine pour détective.

« J'ai fait de beaux rêves mais visiblement j'étais pas le seul. »

« Tais toi un peu. Je me suis ennuyé de toi à vrai dire, tentai je toujours dans le but de m'éloigner du sujet qu'il voulait aborder, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

C'est vrai que ça sonnait bizarrement, dit comme ça. Au moins, ce dérapage eut le mérite de lui passer l'envie de se ficher de moi. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« L va se ramener ici dans deux ou trois jours. Roger me l'a dit dans le couloir. D'ailleurs, le vioque veut que nous adoptions une attitude plus, et je le cite, ''mature, diplomate et tempérée'' quand mon mentor sera dans ses quartiers généraux. »

« Soit il a toujours pas compris comment tu fonctionnais, soit il est vraiment sénile. »

« Si on arrive à lui faire diagnostiquer un Alzheimer par le Doc, tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour que je puisse devenir les maitres en ces lieux ? Ce serait tellement cool. Je serai le chef de tout l'univers. »

« L'univers se résumant à une vingtaine de génie, deux cantiniers, deux infirmiers, quatre surveillants et autant de personnel pour le ménage, mon pauvre vieux, même ta mégalomanie est toute petite. »

« Comment ça ''même ma mégalomanie'' ? Quoi d'autre est ''petit'' chez moi ? » se vexa mon ami susceptible.

Le coin de mes lèvres se releva. Cette vanne n'était qu'un juste retour à l'envoyeur.

« Tes vraiment pas cool, Matt. » bougonna Mello en croisant les bras.

J'aime bien quand il laisse tomber son caractère belliqueux et me permet d'entrevoir le gosse incertain qu'il a un jour été.

« Je plaisante. Tu es le meilleur de tous les amants. »

« Vrai ? »

« Vrai. »

« Parfait. » rit il en me sortant son téléphone portable qui affichait désormais distinctement la fonction d'enregistreur.

Ma propre voix, déformée par les circuit électroniques et la mauvaise qualité de l'appareil, répéta une ou deux fois mon compliment pour le moins osé.

« T'es vraiment un taré. »

« Ouais, ça, je veux bien l'admettre. Near s'est réveillé ? »

Le retournement de situation me perturba un peu.

« Oui, tout va bien. »

« L veut nous voir, lui et moi, quand il sera là. Étonnement je ne pense pas que ça va être une rencontre très plaisante. »

« Ils sont toujours aussi étranges quand ils se parlent ? »

Mello hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

« Peut être qu'ils se ressemblent trop pour s'apprécier. »

Se rendait il compte de l'incroyable contradiction que cette phrase révélait chez lui ?

Il adorait L, il détestait Near, il trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient.

Veuillez rayer la mention inutile, parce que moi, je suis largué.

« L veut nous présenter Light Yagami. »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Il veut ramener Kira ici ? Mais il est complètement malade ! »

« Ce n'est pas Kira. Il a perdu la mémoire en abandonnant le Death Note, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Mello était aussi léger à propose de cette histoire.

« Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ? Tu te rends compte qu'il va voir vos visages ? »

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains pour essayer de me calmer.

« Matt, t'évanouis pas toi aussi, ce serait chiant. »

Mello savait être un gros con quand il le voulait.

« Je ne compte pas tomber dans les pommes, Blondie, mais je dois t'avouer que l'idée de L ne m'enchante pas. »

« Heureusement qu'on ne te pose pas la question, alors. »

Il s'allongea sur mon lit, les bras en croix. Je m'assis à mon bureau.

« T'as envie de le rencontrer. » constatai je enfin.

Il prit le temps de croquer un morceau de chocolat, réfléchissant à cette réalité, avant de me répondre :

« Oui, l'idée est séduisante. J'aimerais savoir quelle genre de personne on est avant de se mettre à buter des milliers de personnes avec un cahier magique. »

« On est un enfoiré. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« L le considère comme son ami. »

« L n'est pas l'exemple premier d'un esprit sain. »

« Nous non plus. »

Je me sentis soudain extrêmement las, ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui, il était borné. Mais j'en remis quand même une couche, parce qu'au bout du compte, moi aussi je suis buté.

« N'empêche, je ne comprends pas, même en l'ayant fait perdre la mémoire, pourquoi L ne l'a pas arrêté ? »

Mello se leva et s'étira comme un félin avant de me répondre :

« C'est simple : il s'est attaché à Light pendant l'enquête. Le fait qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'avoir été Kira fait qu'ils ont droit à un nouveau départ tous les deux. Ils peuvent être amis. L ne fait que tenter sa chance dans ce sens, je comprends cette idée. »

« Pas moi : le fait que Light se révèle être Kira change tout. L ne s'attache qu'à un souvenir en pensant surmonter cela. »

Il fronça les sourcils, comme dérangé par cette idée somme toute assez banale. J'allumai un nouvelle cigarette.

« Matt, s'il t'arrivais la même chose qu'à Light, ou un truc comparable, je ne pourrais pas, même en étant chargé de l'enquête, t'arrêter. Et je serai plus que soulagé que tu perdes tout souvenir de ta criminalité. Tu redeviendrais comme avant. C'est le vœux le plus commun de l'humanité : que tout redevienne comme avant. »

Je soupirais un nuage de fumée.

« C'est le plus stupide, aussi. »

« Je suis d'accord mais c'est humain. »

Il s'approcha de là où j'étais assis. Il se pencha pour que nos visages soient à la même auteur et me détailla un instant. Cette habitude de scruter chaque micro expression trahissant mon état d'esprit était assez dérangeante mais comme je l'ai souligné plus tôt, c'est le fait que Mello essaie toujours de me contrôler que je préfère chez lui. Je sais que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrai jamais me défaire de son emprise pour deux raisons. La première est qu'il ne me laisserait pas faire.

La seconde est que ce type est beaucoup trop captivant pour qu'on puisse décemment souhaiter qu'il demeure hors de notre champ de vision.

Une fois qu'on sait qu'il y a Mello, toute notre vie est bouleversée, plus jamais aucune des perceptions que l'on a sur le monde est exempt de sa trace.

On est hypnotisé, tout simplement.

« Tu n'aimes pas l'humanité, Mello. » lui dis je pour me distraire de ma conclusion, elle me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche (comme du chocolat à 70% de cacao).

« C'est vrai, il faut croire que c'est toi, alors, qui me fait dire ce genre de connerie. »

Il m'emprunta mes lèvres dans un baiser fugace avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Je vais me recoucher, je suis épuisé, m'informa t il en ouvrant la porte, et puis, ajouta t il en se retournant, je voulais aussi te dire que je n'aime pas tellement la façon dont tu regardes _mon_ rival. »

Et il partit.

Je ne savais pas très bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire par cette dernière phrase. Je crois que Mello décide de qui lui appartient, en l'occurrence Near et moi, et je ne pense pas qu'il laissera cet état des choses changer sans réagir.

Je me sentais pris dans une partie d'échec un peu complexe dans laquelle trois forces s'opposaient et se complétaient à la fois : la folie furieuse de Mello et sa volonté de possession, ma propre incertitude quant à savoir si je devais le haïr pour m'obnubiler autant et Near. Juste Near.

Dont l'essence est impénétrable.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong> : J'espère avoir bien réussi à faire passer le point de vue de Matt dans ce chapitre : il se sent un peu extérieur à la relation de Mello et Near mais demeure fasciné par eux. Ici, on le voit plutot se rapprocher de Near mais, en même temps, on voit qu'il est, et a toujours été, très proche de Mello.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on va voir apparaitre ce cher Light Yagami (pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas compris, dans cette fiction, il a abandonné le Death Note et n'a aucun souvenir d'avoir été Kira. L en a profité pour rester ami avec lui.). Dites moi si tout cela vous plait.

Le _rapt de Proserpine_ est une histoire dans la mythologie romaine : Pluton (le dieu des enfers) enlève Proserpine pour en faire sa femme et l'emmène dans les enfers. Il y a une magnifique statut du Bernin sur ce thème pour ceux que ça intéresse.

_A bientôt..._


	5. Partie 2, Chapitre 2 : Mello

**Deuxième partie : Le rapt de Proserpine.**

**Chapitre 5 : Mello ou ''Ego'' (The Sounds).**

_**With empty words our worlds collide  
><strong>__Avec des mots vides nos mondes s'effondrent__**  
>It was my ego telling me why<br>**__Mon ego m'a dit pourquoi__**  
>I never thought I'd say this to you<br>**__Je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour__**  
>I lied above you, regrets are useless<br>**__J'ai menti à ton propos, les regrets sont inutiles__**  
>Was it my ego saying why<br>**__Etait ce mon ego qui me disait pourquoi ?_

Je regardais Light Yagami. Il était assis devant moi, les jambes croisées, le visage négligemment appuyé sur sa main et un sourire figé planté sur les lèvres. On aurait dit une publicité pour une université anglaise pompeuse et élitiste.

Il avait adopté une attitude assez troublante devant Near et moi. Il nous parlait calmement, sans manifester la moindre trace de surprise en découvrant nos caractères respectifs, s'adressant à nous comme si nous étions de jeunes hommes banaux dont il convenait de tester l'éducation.

L'atmosphère de la pièce était franchement indescriptible. L, un peu en retrait, était resté debout, légèrement voûté, mâchouillant son pouce tout en engouffrant régulièrement des macarons, et assistait à notre conversation sans y prendre part. Near daignait à peine lever les yeux de sa construction pour répondre aux questions régulières et indifférentes de notre invité.

Quant à moi, j'entretenais une joute verbale assez plaisante avec celui qui avait un jour été Kira. Il était très bon, d'ailleurs.

« Donc tu manges du chocolat. C'est ton truc à toi. »

Je fis oui de la tête avant d'en croquer un morceau. Je lui souris, sardonique, depuis ma place avant de détourner mon regard vers la tour de dés qui protégeait Near.

« Est ce que tu aimes être détective ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore détective. » corrigeai je.

Je me demandai ce que Light pensait de Near. En tout cas, il avait beau s'adresser à moi la plupart du temps, c'était bien mon rival qu'il dévorait des yeux depuis plus d'une heure.

« Et tu es le second. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il avait dit ça uniquement pour m'énerver, son expression prétentieuse confirmant cette hypothèse. Il était intéressant mais il avait une capacité à me taper sur les nerfs assez incroyable. Depuis que nous parlions, je vivais dans un ascenseur émotionnel : il suffisait que je crois une seconde que je dominais la discussion pour qu'il corrige cette idée par une pic dissimulée sous un couche de politesse et de faux semblants.

Ce type était le diable en personne.

« Au moins je n'ai jamais été suspecté de meurtre. Personne n'a jamais rien su. » ripostai je arborant un rictus mesquin.

Il rit légèrement mais je parierais mes deux yeux (et pourtant je les adore) qu'il n'était pas sincère. Pas le genre.

« Tu es impertinent. »

« Merci. »

« Et toi, Near, je te trouve bien silencieux. Est ce que tu penses ressembler à L au delà d'un point de vue superficiel ? »

Mon rival dévisagea un instant notre mentor et revint à ses jouets.

« Non. »

« Tu n'es pas très expressif. »

« Je préfère ne rien dire plutôt que mentir. » rétorqua l'albinos en fixant intensément notre invité.

Je ricanai à cette injonction. J'aimais bien quand Near jouait les sales gosses.

Light accusa le reproche sans broncher ni se départir de son expression goguenarde.

« Tu comptes intervenir ? , apostrophai je L, Oui ? Non ? Non. »

« Ryuzaki avait très envie de voir comment nous nous entendrions tous les trois. » expliqua Light.

« Je sais, L adore ce genre de manège. »

J'avais insisté sur le véritable surnom du détective, il s'agissait de notre honneur en tant qu'héritiers de défendre ce legs sous forme de majuscule.

« Je vois ce qui a justifié le surnom de Near mais toi Mello, pourquoi est ce que t'appelles tu comme le sentiment ? »

Mellow, en anglais, pour un individu, signifie tendre ou conciliant. Une des plus grandes ironies de mon histoire.

« J'étais plus sympathique quand j'étais enfant, c'est peut être ça. »

« Ça n'est pas très significatif vu ton niveau actuel. »

Effectivement.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne te présentes qu'aujourd'hui ? Cela fait trois ans que l'affaire Kira est finie et que, par conséquent, tu as été disculpé. Si notre rencontre était si pressée, pourquoi avoir attendu autant ? »

La voix de Near, impersonnelle, coupa court à la répartie cinglante que j'avais sur le bout de la langue. Sa question était pertinente sans être intéressante. Je ne voyais pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

« Et bien à vrai dire depuis la fin de l'affaire, L et moi avons été occupés à arrêter les criminels qui sortaient de l'ombre et à lutter contre la réhabilitation de la peine de mort dans plusieurs pays ou l'élargissement de sa pratique dans ceux qui la toléraient déjà. » expliqua Light.

« Tu es contre la peine de mort ? » m'étonnai je.

En parlant d'ironie du sort...

Yagami soupira pour mettre en ordre ses idées avant d'approfondir sa pensée. J'étais assez curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Le but de la peine de mort est de dissuader les criminels de sévir or les statistiques montrent que ce but n'est pas atteint. Dans l'absolu le système mis en place par les États n'est pas assez répressif et bien trop aléatoire. Ainsi, ne remplissant pas sa finalité première, la peine de mort devient une pratique barbare sans aucun intérêt. »

« Je vois, il faudrait une autorité centralisée, d'après toi, pour réguler tout ce joli bordel. »

L me lança un regard noir. Sérieusement, je n'avais jamais vu autant de colère passer dans ses pupilles mais Light ne tomba pas dans mon piège.

« Non, une autorité centralisée reviendrait à Kira, rit il, et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite non plus. »

Je crus voir Near lever les yeux au ciel. J'étais tenté aussi, je l'avoue.

« Suffit, il est temps que nous repartions, Light. Néanmoins, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Mello avant notre départ. Seul à seul. »

L'intervention de L clôt notre débat, qui dérivait pourtant vers une pente bien agréable, et je sentis que je n'allais pas passer un excellent quart d'heure.

Near se releva et quitta la pièce par la porte principale du bureau.

« Au revoir, Near, j'étais ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance » salua Light en tendant la main.

Near n'adressa pas son attention au geste de politesse. Il tourna les talons.

« Au revoir, Light. À bientôt, L. »

A son départ, Yagami se tourna vers L, une sorte d'inquiétude dans l'expression.

« Je lui ai déplu ? »

« On ne plaît pas à Near, on ne lui déplaît pas non plus. On est intéressant ou pas, c'est tout. » récitai je mécaniquement, je le savais si bien que le fait que quelqu'un puisse ignorer ce fait à propos de mon rival me semblait étrange.

« Au fait Mello, quelle est ton opinion à propos de la peine de mort ? »

« Je m'en contrefous. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est jouer. Je traque, je déduis, je trouve, j'arrête. Le reste, ce qu'on fait des criminels, ou de n'importe qui, je m'en balance. »

« Très bien. »

Et ces mots achevèrent définitivement la conversation entre notre invité et moi puisqu'il sortit par la porte qui se trouvait derrière le bureau (elle menait à la chambre qu'occupait L quand il venait ici).

Mon mentor s'assit dans le fauteuil que Light venait de délaisser dans sa position étrange. J'y étais habitué mais je me posais toujours la même question : à quel point était ce douloureux ? Je n'avais jamais osé demander.

« Mello, ton comportement tout à l'heure n'a pas été digne de toi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et bien, dit il en menant son pouce à ses lèvres, Light est mon ami et ce n'est pas très gentil d'essayer de le confondre de cette façon. »

« Ce serait correct s'il était seulement suspect or il est coupable, L, je suis désolé mais ce n'était pas bien méchant par rapport à ce qu'un véritable interrogatoire aurait provoqué. »

« Ce n'est pas la question, c'est mon ami ergo tu dois être respectueux. »

« Je te dois le respect, c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas dans quelle mesure cette obligation déborde sur ma relation avec Light. »

« C'est mon ami et c'est un ordre. »

« Bien. »

L fait un peu peur quand il est excédé. J'ai souvent eu l'impression qu'il était sur le point de se lever et de me frapper. Il ne l'a jamais fait mais je le sentais au bord de céder à la tentation.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais te parler de ta relation avec Near, à vrai dire. »

Merde. Je voulais à tout prix éviter ce sujet pendant cette visite. Mon problème était double : je ne savais pas s'il avait appris que j'avais embrassé Near et, dans le cas d'une réponse affirmative, s'il pensait que ce n'était pas bien ou s'il s'en fichait.

« Vaste programme. Par où est ce qu'on commence ? Son habitude détestable de se comporter comme un morveux ou sa capacité foudroyante à me taper sur le système ? »

« Aucun de ces deux aspects de sa personnalité (Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter qu'il ne démentait pas), mais plutôt du fait que ton comportement envers lui est imprévisible ces temps ci. Tu as abusé de sa faiblesse physique il y a quelques jours, ensuite tu l'as clamé sur tous les toits pour l'humilier et enfin tu l'as aidé quand il s'est évanoui. »

Au moins c'était clair, il savait tout. Il ne portait pas de jugement cependant.

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier. »

« Au contraire. J'apprécierais assez que tu ne te concentres que sur ton devoir de le surpasser intellectuellement. »

« Je n'ai pas cessé de vouloir le faire. Je travaille toujours autant. D'ailleurs, tant que cette dernière condition est remplie je ne vois pas ce qui t'autorise à me dicter ma conduite. Est ce que tu penses que je ne fais plus assez d'efforts pour être ton héritier ? »

« Non. Tu essaies constamment de t'améliorer, comme toujours. »

« Alors je ne vois pas en quoi les autres aspects de ma vie devraient être entravés. Ça a toujours été ta politique, qu'est ce qui a changé ? »

« Rien du tout, répliqua t il au bout d'un moment de silence d'un ton glacial, mais tu ne touches pas Near, c'est tout. »

Je commençais à être très agacé. Cela transparut dans le timbre de ma voix quand je répondis :

« Cette décision est arbitraire. »

« Elle ne l'est pas. Near ne veut pas que tu l'approches, comprends le et fais avec. »

Je me levais.

« Il te l'a dit expressément ? Vous en avez parlé ? »

Je me sentais trahi à cette idée.

« Non. »

« Alors quoi, L, quoi ? »

J'étais vraiment en colère maintenant et j'avais haussé la voix sans m'en apercevoir.

« Ne me parle pas de cette façon. Et j'ai déduit la volonté de Near des événements récents. »

Il était d'autant plus calme que je bouillais sur place de rage.

« Tu ne le connais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il veut ! Personne ne le sait et surtout pas toi ! Depuis dix ans il te cache ses pensées et ses motivations, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va s'ouvrir ! Tu voulais un héritier à ton image, tu en as un, L ! Ce qui est certain c'est que de toutes les personnes de cette planète, Near doit être celle qui apprécie le moins l'idée de se confier à toi, alors ne me dicte pas ma conduite à son égard, ton opinion n'a aucune valeur en ce qui concerne ses sentiments ! »

Mon souffle était court. Le silence nous enlaça de ses bras glacés. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

« Ce sera tout ? » s'enquit L.

« Oui. »

« Alors tu peux disposer. »

Je claquai la porte en sortant.

J'étais furieux.

Je l'étais encore quand j'arrivai devant la chambre de Near.

Je ne savais pas très bien comment interpréter le discours de L. D'une façon générale, il ne prenait pas partie dans la guerre que je livrais à mon rival donc ce n'était pas pour le protéger qu'il avait essayé de m'assagir (ce qui n'était pas vraiment son genre). Alors, quel était le problème ?

Il considérait peut être que la relation que j'entretenais avec Near devait demeurer strictement intellectuelle. Et bien il avait tort. C'est vrai que ça a été son point de départ mais aujourd'hui mon conflit avec cet albinos imprudent allait plus loin. Je voulais le battre sur absolument tous les aspects. Je voulais qu'il sache et qu'il reconnaisse que je lui étais supérieur. Il n'y avait pas trente six façons d'y arriver.

Aujourd'hui, L avait eu le mérite de me montrer que tout le monde n'était peut être pas au courant que Near allait un jour tomber sous mes assauts et que non seulement j'étais le seul à en avoir le droit mais qu'en plus cette victoire se répercuterait sur tout son être.

J'entrai dans sa chambre sans un bruit. Il était dos à moi, face à la large fenêtre qui découpait le mur, et observait le parc. Une de ses mains étaient occupées à tournicoter ses cheveux tandis que l'autre, bien que je ne puisse la voir depuis là où je me trouvais, me paraissait masquer ses lèvres.

Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule quand il m'entendit fermer le verrou. Je ne bougeai pas de ma place et, croyant que je ne constituais pas une menace immédiate, il se détourna à nouveau pour retrouver sa vue sur le lac.

Je vins me placer dans son dos, mes paumes contre la vitre, de part et d'autre de ses boucles. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux : un mélange d'amande douce et de quelque chose de plus frais, comme de la menthe. Cela mêlait à la perfection les deux lignes directrices de son idiosyncrasie : l'enfance et la froideur.

Je le rejoignais dans son observation silencieuse de notre environnement. D'ici, au troisième étage, on surplombait la pelouse qui tendait sur le céladon. On avait l'impression de surplomber cette ambiance à la puérilité joueuse tout en en étant exclu. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer Near figé à cet endroit pendant des heures quand il était petit à regarder les autres gamins s'amuser en bas sans que lui ne puisse comprendre en quoi cela leur était indispensable.

Entendait il encore, parfois, les rires qui s'élevaient jusqu'à sa fenêtre ? Se souvenait il de la façon dont Matt et moi jouions ? De notre façon de sourire comme si rien n'avait d'importance ? Moi, non.

Je laissai glisser mes mains jusqu'à sa taille et je l'enlaçai. Il mettait des hauts si amples que j'en avais oublié à quelle point elle était fine, fragile. Maintenant, son dos reposait complètement contre mon torse.

« Tu es à moi. » lui murmurai je comme on rappelle une évidence.

« Non. Je suis un être humain, je n'ai pas de propriétaire. » répliqua t il d'un ton indifférent.

Pourtant, son corps s'était crispé malgré son esprit.

« Si, tu es à moi. Je le sais et tu vas bientôt le savoir toi aussi. Néanmoins, je me disais qu'il serait opportun d'avertir les autres de cet état des choses. » poursuivis je sur le même ton.

Mes lèvres descendirent jusqu'à son cou. Il frémit contre moi quand j'y déposai un léger baiser. Puis, je mordillai et suçotai sa peau ivoirienne afin de la marquer une fois pour toutes.

Je le reconnais, je le faisais un peu fort, son gémissement étouffé de douleur ne m'étonna pas, mais je voulais que cette trace ne puisse être dissimulée. Ses ongles s'étaient plantés dans le dos de mes mains reposant sur son ventre et son torse. Ça ne faisait pas mal, c'était plutôt timide comme assaut.

J'éloignai mon visage de son cou une fois mon œuvre achevée. Elle s'étalait en un disque écarlate sur sa peau blanche. Il s'agita un peu plus fort contre moi. C'était agréable de sentir son impuissance à lutter. Je vis dans le reflet de la vitre qu'il avait des larmes de douleur aux coins des yeux (j'en fus désolé même je ne dis rien) et une mine colérique.

Voyant que je l'observai, il renforça la dureté de son regard gris toujours par jeu de reflets interposés, cela me fit sourire.

Je sentais une chaleur familière germer dans mon bas ventre et s'étendre dans toutes les fibres de mon corps. Et Near empoigné qui me résistait à peine, et son souffle inquiété de cet proximité qui s'échappait de ses lèvres pâles.

Je voulais que tous les matins, lorsqu'il se lèverait entre ces draps, il se souvienne que c'était pour moi qu'il avait gémi. Je voulais que tous les soirs, lorsqu'il se coucherait, il se rappelle de c'était ces quatre murs qui étaient devenus le tombeau de son impassibilité.

Il gigotait toujours dans mes bras, ses mains passant sur les miennes pour essayer de les écarter et son dos se cambrant.

Je le forçai à se retourner dos à la vitre et l'y plaquai pour de bon. Il détourna immédiatement le visage. Depuis la dernière fois que nous avions été dans cette position, il avait appris sa leçon.

Soudain, ma jambe ayant trouvé une place entre les deux siennes, il sentit contre sa cuisse, à travers le tissus de nos pantalons, la bosse qui déformait le mien. Nos regards se croisèrent à ce moment précis. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, de surprise je crois.

Je le poussai sur son matelas. Il se mit immédiatement sur le flan, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui même. Je m'installai dans son dos, passai ma main par dessus ses hanches et la posai à l'endroit où était son cœur. Je le sentis battre, rapide et régulier, contre mes doigts.

Il avait à nouveau sa main sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne veux pas parler. Tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'au dehors t'entende ou est ce que c'est moi qui t'intimide ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais je vis que sa main tremblait. Il essaya d'endiguer ce phénomène sans y parvenir complètement.

Ma main descendit jusqu'à la limite de son bas de pyjama. Je fis mine d'y glisser mes doigts mais il me la saisit. C'était le premier contact qu'il provoquait et il fut électrisant.

« Non, Mello, non. » souffla t il, la gorge serrée.

« Ta langue se délie ? »

Il ferma les yeux. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de l'engager à se mettre sur le dos. Une fois de plus, je plaçai une de mes jambes entre les siennes. Il n'avait pas résisté quand je l'avais allongé.

Il ne dit rien de plus quand je passai mes doigts sur sa cuisse. Il serra seulement les draps. Mes geste se firent plus précis, il ne pouvait plus ignorer ma présence sur son corps.

« Vas y, fais ce que tu veux. Je ne résisterai pas. » dit il, à peine audible.

Il frissonna.

« Tu vas avoir mal si tu es aussi tendu. » l'informai je.

Je crus pendant une seconde qu'il allait laisser tomber une larme mais je crois que ce n'était que mon imagination. Je me relevai. Il ne fit pas un geste ni ne réouvrit les yeux.

Je me dirigeai dans sa salle de bain et m'y enfermai pour me soulager. Je fis couler l'eau pour ne pas qu'il m'entende dire son nom quand je me laissai aller. Je nettoyai entièrement les traces de mon forfait et sortis.

Il était toujours sur son lit mais il était revenu en position fœtale. D'ici, je voyais le rouge colorer son cou et je me sentis fier.

Je m'agenouillai à côté de son lit, mettant nos visages à la même auteur. Doucement, je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mes doigts se perdirent dans la jongle de ses cheveux et il me répondit, un peu hésitant. Je le sentis agripper le col de mon t-shirt. Nous nous séparâmes.

Une fois dans le couloir, le changement d'ambiance me fit réaliser ce que j'avais fait. Cela n'avait peut être pas été très malin.

Néanmoins, désormais, tout le monde allait savoir que Near m'appartenait. Et lui aussi. Et L aussi.

Et Matt aussi.

* * *

><p>On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet... J'aime bien écrire sur Light, bizarrement, même s'il n'apparait ici que comme un personnage secondaire.<p>

Comme vous l'avez compris (ou pas) il a abandonné le death note (ou L l'a démasqué avant qu'il ne le retrouve) et donc travaille désormais avec L.

J'espère que ça vous a plus, dites le moi !

_À bientôt..._


	6. Partie 2, Chapitre 3 : Near

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième partie : Le rapt de Proserpine.<strong>

**Chapitre 6 : Near ou Du concept de poignée de porte.**

_Si vous fermez la porte à toutes les erreurs, la vérité restera dehors. _Rabindranath Tagore.

Je regardais la poignée de la porte de ma chambre comme si elle était mon pire ennemi. Non, aujourd'hui, c'était l'image que me renvoyait mon miroir mon pire ennemi. J'y jetai un énième coup d'œil pour constater qu'elle n'avait toujours pas changé.

À la base de mon cou, juste au dessus du col de mon pyjama, la trace rouge de Mello, tirant désormais sur le violacé, était bien visible.

Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais sortir et aller en cours, sinon, j'allais paraître suspect. De toute façon, il fallait bien que je me nourrisse. La question était donc : comment faire en sorte que personne ne remarque ma version personnelle de la lettre écarlate ?

Je ne pouvais pas mettre une écharpe : ma dérogation à mon code vestimentaire serait bien trop ostentatoire et non seulement je vivais avec des apprentis détectives (conséquemment entrainés au syllogisme de base) mais en plus on était en aout.

Je posais ma main sur cette fichue poignée et la tournait. Une demi heure de réflexion pour m'apercevoir que non, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'arborer au grand jour ce sceau avilissant.

Je m'avançai dans le couloir sans croiser un seul élève. Cela aurait du me rassurer mais ne fit qu'aggraver mon angoisse. L'appréhension était plus féroce que le soulagement.

J'étais à la porte de ma salle de classe. Et une nouvelle fois une poignée me narguait. Je pris une grande inspiration, recomposai rapidement mon expression impassible et entrai.

C'était une heure d'étude obligatoire. Cela expliquait qu'il n'y avait pas de professeur. Les autres relevèrent à peine le regard de leurs livres quand j'entrai. Néanmoins, rapidement, j'entendis des murmures parcourir la pièce.

C'était terriblement humiliant.

J'essayai de ne pas penser au cheminement de leurs réflexions, à leur évaluation de la situation. Me détacher de mon environnement, art que je maitrisais mieux que quiconque autour de moi, était de plus en plus difficile à la mesure que les chuchotements se faisaient plus bruyants.

Je lançai un regard si dissuasif à Linda qu'elle arrêta sa marche téméraire en ma direction. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'adresse la parole. Pas à ce propos.

J'avais un goût amer sur le bout de la langue.

J'entendis la démarche inimitable de Mello descendant les l'amphithéâtre. Il me sembla que mon cœur s'était arrêté. J'avais froid.

Il se planta devant moi, un léger sourire planant sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il saisit mon menton et m'obligea à détourner le visage, si bien que sa marque lui apparut pleinement. Il ne dit rien pendant un temps et l'observa avant de rompre le silence impitoyablement :

« Ça te va bien, le rouge. »

Sur cette phrase doucereuse, il quitta la pièce. Je revins à l'élaboration de mon modèle économique mais je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer. Et pas seulement à cause des murmures autour de moi.

L'air se fit de plus en plus étouffant. Ma cage thoracique comprimait mes poumons et mon cœur. Je me levai à mon tour et quittait la pièce sans accorder une once d'attention à mes camarades, éberlués de me voir fuir si tôt la classe.

J'étais de nouveau dans ce couloir interminable que je remontais pour trouver un endroit où personne ne pourrait constater mon déshonneur. Il était inutile d'espérer que la nouvelle ne se rependrait pas : j'étais dans un huis clos avec une vingtaine d'adolescents se connaissant depuis toujours et ayant un grand besoin de distraction.

Dans la bibliothèque, je m'assis entre le rayon Droit Administratif et Droit Constitutionnel comparé. Au moins, ici, j'étais sur que personne ne viendrait me déranger. Cependant, ma tranquillité ne dura qu'une heure puisque deux élèves entrèrent en disant à haute voix :

« J'arrive toujours pas à le croire... ça me paraît dingue ! T'es certain que c'est Mello qui a fait ça ? » entendis je une voix de fille s'esclaffer.

« Qui d'autre ? Il est gay et il le déteste. » répondit un garçon.

J'avais reconnu Soul et Will.

« Justement. Il ne me semble pas que ce soit la meilleure raison. » dit elle.

« Tu sais bien qu'il est complètement taré. Et puis, le sexe en colère, c'est quand même pas une innovation. »

Leurs pas s'éloignaient dans les rangées de livres, à mon grand soulagement, mais j'entendais toujours leurs voix aussi distinctement. J'avais ramené mes genoux contre mon torse reposais mon front contre ceux ci. Qu'ils arrêtent de parler, qu'ils arrêtent de parler, qu'ils arrêtent de parler...

« J'arrive pas à imaginer Near comme ça. Il a l'air tellement jeune. »

« Il a dix huit ans. »

« Ouais mais même. Il joue avec des robots bordel de merde ! »

« Tu crois qu'ils ont inclus ça dans le... »

« Connaissant Mello ce serait plutôt du chocolat. »

Ils rirent. J'avais mal.

Une autre personne entra dans la bibliothèque mais ils continuèrent de discuter :

« Je me demande quand même comment ça doit être de coucher avec Near. Enfin, si c'était une fille, je veux dire, ajouta Will, il à l'air... glacial. »

« L'adage ''Le feu sous la glace'' s'applique peut être. »

« Taisez vous, siffla Matt, indubitablement le nouvel arrivant, toi, Will, n'essaie pas de faire croire que tu connais la différence entre un garçon et une fille, personne n'est assez stupide pour avaler un truc pareil. Quand à toi, miss j'ai-besoin-de-mettre-un-décolleté-parce-que-sinon-j'ai-peur-qu'on-m'oublie achète toi de l'amour propre avant venir nous emmerder. Et dégagez, accessoirement, j'ai des recherches à faire. »

« Oh ça va, Matt, tu vas pas... »

« J'ai dit la ferme, n°11, le n°3 essaie de bosser. » interrompit il.

Il était assez courant, ici, que l'argument du classement fasse œuvre de loi. Néanmoins, je savais que Matt n'en avait rien à faire. Il devait être vraiment agacé pour jouer d'une corde qu'il avait toujours refusé d'utiliser.

Ils partirent et je perçus les pas de Matt se rapprocher. Je ne croyais pas en Dieu mais j'en étais à prier pour qu'il ne remarque pas ma présence. Évidemment, soit parce que Dieu a décidé de me faire payer mon athéisme, soit parce que je suis très malchanceux, il passa devant ma cachette et m'aperçut.

« Near ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Je demeurai silencieux. Peut être partirait il. Peut être ne demanderait il plus rien. Peut être ne verrai je pas passer la déception et le mépris dans ses yeux verts. Oui, j'aimerais bien ça. Si j'avais le droit de choisir une seule personne pour ne pas me faire savoir que j'avais été d'une faiblesse affligeante, je choisirais Matt.

Il s'assit en tailleur à côté de moi. Il ne pouvait pas voir la trace sur mon cou de là où il était.

« Tu as entendu leur conversation ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ? »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« D'accord. »

Il comprit que je mentais.

« Est ce que ça va ? »

« Oui. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Tu es certain ? »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Est ce que ça c'est bien passé avec... Mello. »

Il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton étrange comme si il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la réalité qu'il avait cru appréhender. À nouveau je ne répliquai pas.

« Il t'a fait mal ou il a dit des choses méchantes ? Near, réponds, s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé d'être indiscret, et ça ne me regarde pas, mais je suis inquiet et... »

« Il n'a rien fait. » démentis je.

« Pardon ? »

« Il ne m'a pas... nous n'avons pas... Il est entré et puis il m'a dit que je lui appartenais et qu'il allait le montrer aux autres et ensuite il m'a fait cette marque et puis il m'a emmené sur le lit et il a essayé de descendre sa main mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire et après il m'a dit que j'allais avoir mal puis il est parti. » lançai je d'une seule traite.

Les souvenirs affluaient et je regrettais déjà d'avoir parlé. J'avais honte. D'autant plus que je n'avais pas dit toute la vérité. Je n'avais pas avoué que j'avais été lâche, que j'avais rendu les armes, que je n'avais rien fait pour essayer de résister, que j'avais avoué à Mello que je ne lui tiendrais pas tête.

Je tremblais en pensant à tout cela. Pourquoi est ce que je n'avais rien fait ?

Je me sentais... sale. Mon esprit était sale.

Et ce n'était pas de la faute de Mello.

Matt mit son bras autour de mes épaules. J'eus un réflex idiot et complètement instinctif de rejet et m'écartai précipitamment. Évidemment, je perdis mon équilibre en essayant de me redresser et m'étalai sur le sol.

« Ne le fais pas. » murmurai je toujours à terre.

Cette phrase et ce ton étaient involontaires. Je m'étais rappelé que quelques jours après que Mello m'avait embrassé, Matt l'avait fait également. J'avais peur qu'à nouveau il copie son meilleur ami.

« D'accord, je ne te touche pas. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir brusqué. Je te jure que je ne t'approcherai plus. Excuse moi. »

Sur son visage, une sincère inquiétude s'était dessinée. Enfin, je crois qu'elle était sincère.

« Near, t'es encore plus pâle que d'habitude, tu veux pas qu'on aille à l'infirmerie ? »

« Non, je vais bien, le rassurai je en me rasseyant, et je dois voir L dans un quart d'heure, en plus. »

« Il était pas parti ? »

« Non, il a dormi en ville avec Light, c'est tout. »

Matt hocha la tête et se leva.

« Viens, je t'accompagne. »

J'étais assez content qu'il le fasse. Les gens ne parleraient pas si j'étais avec lui : il avait trop de réparties cinglantes en réserve et de secrets scandaleux à révéler pour que les autres l'embêtent. De plus, Soul et Will devaient déjà avoir fait passé le mot selon lequel Matt prenait ma défense. Donc, il était un bon garde du corps. Ou plutôt de l'intégrité dans ce cas précis.

Nous discutâmes de la théorie keynésienne sur le chemin, lui soutenant que l'auteur n'était pas allé assez loin dans sa démarche à propos de la spéculation et moi que les monétaristes avaient des mérites négligés dans l'analyse. C'était un débat constructif.

Matt est une des seules personne avec qui une conversation n'est jamais ennuyeuse. Tout d'abord parce qu'il la relance constamment, alors que moi je n'en ai aucune, et ensuite parce qu'il est intelligent. Parfois même, il tient des raisonnements qui m'ont échappé, notamment en matière d'informatique, de technique et de physique.

Bien sûr, intellectuellement parlant, il est tout de même loin de mon niveau. De ce point de vue, seul Mello, parfois, parvient à me déstabiliser. Ce n'est pas désagréable, cela me donne l'impression que quelqu'un me comprend. Même si c'est pour systématiquement prendre le revers des mes opinions, qui ne sont pourtant pas très arrêtées, Mello en entend la portée.

Je pensais de nouveau à lui. Je pensais souvent à lui.

Il me déteste mais moi j'estime que nous pourrions peut être être alliés (à défaut d'amis) si il voulait bien mettre de côté sa rancœur. Nos esprits d'analyse se complétaient bien.

Matt me répéta ce qu'il venait de dire. Je n'avais pas écouté. J'étais un peu distrait aujourd'hui.

« Bonne chance avec le grand manitou, sourit il, et surtout, ne sors pas de tes gonds, c'est pas joli quand tu pètes un câble, parfois, t'es même sur le point de casser un des coins de tes pièces de puzzle. »

Son ironie était assez intimidante.

« Promis. Je ne m'attaquerai qu'à mes boucles. »

Il rit légèrement et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Alors à plus, Casper. »

Il sortit négligemment une cigarette de son paquet, l'alluma (alors que c'était parfaitement interdit et qu'il le savait pertinemment), me sourit une dernière fois et tourna au coin du couloir.

J'étais donc à nouveau seul devant une porte. Une porte avec une poignée.

Cet adversaire ne résista pas longtemps un raisonnement pragmatique me mena à la conclusion suivante : si j'avais été incapable de cacher mon état à qui que ce soit parmi les élèves, L ne serait pas dupe.

Le bureau était faiblement éclairé, le vert sombre des murs et du tapis et les rideaux fermés n'attirant que peu de lumière. Deux fauteuils se faisaient face au centre de la pièce. Dans un de ceux ci, L était assis. Il menait régulièrement à ses lèvres des macarons roses ou jaunes sortis d'une large boite déjà à moitié vide. Encore une fois, je me demandai pourquoi il n'avait pas soif à force de manger autant de sucre. Je ne lui posai pas cette question indiscrète, bien sûr.

« Viens t'asseoir. » me dit il, son regard onyx se plantant enfin sur moi.

Dans le noir, les orbes sombres brillaient presque. Il me donnait l'impression d'être un vieux sphinx à la fois sage et cruel.

J'obéis et m'installai dans le siège en face du sien, ramenant mon genou contre mon torse et ma main à mes cheveux. J'espérai un peu naïvement que ma manche ample cacherait mon cou.

« Qui est ce qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda t il de but en blanc.

L aimait d'habitude tourner autour du pot, nous confondre dans nos contradictions, mais aujourd'hui, il semblait détaché de toute idée de jeu

« Personne. »

« Mello a un nouveau nom, alors. C'est intéressant. »

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce comme si un public invisible l'applaudissait pour ce mauvais jeu de mot. L n'avait que faire de ma situation, je ne voyais même pas pourquoi il avait voulu savoir cela à part pour satisfaire une curiosité déplacée. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était ma capacité intellectuelle. Si cette trace rouge ne l'affaiblissait pas, il ne s'attarderait pas dessus.

« Je n'y accorde pas d'importance. » répondis je assez froidement.

Je voulais que nous quittions ce sujet épineux et trop personnel au plus vite.

« Ah bon ? »

Il se mit debout, son dos courbé comme celui d'un primate. Sa démarche souple, me rappelant celle de Mello avant qu'il ne m'attaque, le mena jusqu'à moi. Il était bien plus gracieux que l'on pourrait le croire. Ses traits fins, bien que délayés par ses grandes cernes, se durcirent lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi.

« Je pense que tu mens quand tu me dis que ça ne t'atteint pas. Je te connais, Near, et tu es comme moi de ce point de vue : tu ne sais pas comment réagir lorsqu'on en vient à ton intimité. »

Je détournai les yeux, cela équivalant à un aveu trop facilement accordé. Une boule s'était formé dans ma gorge aux mots de mentor et mes lèvres tressautaient.

« Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir. C'est difficile pour toi qui aimes séparer ton esprit de ton corps, de t'apercevoir que quelqu'un peut atteindre les deux à la fois. »

Mes yeux étaient humides.

Pas ça, tout mais pas ça ! Pas devant L ! Pourquoi étais je aussi vulnérable en ce moment ?

Je compris soudain que si L avait voulu que la clarté soit absente de notre lieu de rendez vous c'était pour que je m'y sente plus à l'aise quant à l'idée d'exprimer physiquement mes sentiments. Était ce pour me déstabiliser, me nuire, ou au contraire pour m'aider à me libérer du carcan d'austérité que je m'étais construit ?

Moi, je l'aimais bien, mon cocon rassurant d'indifférence apparente.

« Considères tu la découverte de la faille dans ton armure cartésienne comme une faiblesse ? Penses tu désormais qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut ? Est ce que quand tu sais que les autres voient sa trace tu les imagines te penser fragile et tremblant ? »

Une larme glissa le long de ma joue.

L me surplombait toujours, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs. Sa voix feutrée ne me laissait aucune échappatoire. Elle était envoûtante et profonde, comme celle de Mello, elle pénétrait mon esprit sans détour.

J'essuyai ma joue mouillée du revers de ma manche. Une autre larme rendit instantanément ma démarche inutile. Je refusai toujours de le regarder. Je ne voulais pas le voir s'amuser de ma sensibilité.

« Est ce que tu as pris conscience du fait que tu ne pourrais pas lui résister ? »

Mon cœur laissa passer un battement et mes yeux d'autres larmes épaisses.

« Est ce que tu le lui as avoué ? »

Je sanglotai vraiment, maintenant, comme un petit garçon. J'essayai de ramener mes deux bras sur mon visage pour le cacher et remonter mes genoux contre moi mais L m'en empêcha. Il fit quelque chose d'étonnant : il me prit dans ses bras.

Mon visage était au niveau du haut de son ventre et il m'enlaçait. Je le sentis même tourner une de mes boucles entre ses doigts, exactement de la même façon que moi. C'était rassurant et pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, je n'avais plus froid. La chaleur de L, corporelle ou spirituelle, m'enveloppait complètement.

Je pleurais toujours sur son t-shirt blanchâtre, mon dos tressautant un peu. Je m'accrochais au tissus pour me rapprocher de lui. C'était la première fois que j'avais cette envie là à son propos.

J'aurais pu jurer de la façon la plus honnête qui soit qu'il ne me connaissait pas et que d'ailleurs, il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais j'avais tord.

« Tu sais que je t'observe depuis longtemps. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Near, je trouve que tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant. Tu ne veux peut être pas en entendre parler mais j'aimerais que nous puissions repartir sur de meilleures bases. » me dit il.

Je n'arrivai même pas à répondre, ma gorge était trop serrée.

Nous demeurâmes longtemps dans cette position même quand j'eus arrêté de verser des torrents de larmes. J'étais bien comme ça.

Mais je m'écartai pour le libérer, ne voulant pas paraître comme ayant besoin d'une affection démesurée (bien que la situation actuelle démontre le contraire).

Il alla se rasseoir et m'observa de nouveau.

« Merci. » dis je simplement.

Je ne voyais pas quoi d'autre ajouter, alors je me levai et sortis.

« A bientôt, Near. Si tu veux me parler, dis le à Roger, il te laissera m'appeler. N'hésite pas. » entendis je lorsque je refermai la porte.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix éteinte mais le sens de ses mots était plus fort que son impassibilité. J'en savais quelque chose.

Je me retrouvai devant la porte de la chambre de Matt. La raison m'échappait mais j'avais envie de lui parler. Ou au moins de résoudre des puzzles dans la même pièce que celle où il jouerait à sa game boy.

Je toquai à la porte, personne ne répondant, je m'apprêtai à partir quand un bruit sourd perça à travers le bois.

« Matt ? Est ce que tu vas bien ? »

Un objet contondant était tombé, donc soit il y avait quelqu'un qui était peut être blessé soit il n'y avait personne et c'était arrivé tout seul. Dans tous les cas, un simple coup d'œil ne serait pas trop intrusif.

J'ouvris la porte et me figeai.

Sur le lit, Matt était allongé sur le ventre. Et entre lui et le matelas, il y avait Mello.

Mon cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner. Ils tournèrent leurs visages vers moi, comme au ralenti. Ils arboraient tous les deux une expression hybride de surprise et de ce qui me parut être de la gêne. Il me sembla voir les pensées affluer dans leurs esprits géniaux, les connexions se faire et l'ampleur de la situation leur être révélée.

Mello fut le premier à réagir :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Sa voix était aussi blanche que moi.

Je clignai des yeux une ou deux fois, comme pour vérifier que je n'étais pas en train de rêver, puis, quand il devint évident que je ne pouvais plus nier la réalité, je partis.

Ils ne bougèrent pas.

De retour dans ma chambre, je m'assis au milieu de mes jouets éparpillés. Je me sentais stupide.

Comment avais je pu croire un seul instant que si Matt s'était senti concerné par ce qu'il m'était arrivé c'était parce qu'il se considérait comme mon ami ? Cela avait manqué de la logique la plus élémentaire.  
>Pourquoi ne l'avais je pas déduit plus tôt ? Comment est ce que j'avais pu passer à côté d'une idée aussi simple : Matt ne voulait pas que Mello m'approche car il voulait que mon rival s'intéresse uniquement à lui.<br>C'était d'une évidence rare. Je n'étais pas stupide, pourtant, et bien que je ne sois pas la personne la plus à même de comprendre les autres adolescents, je les avais observés assez longtemps pour connaître à peu près leurs motivations : La jalousie, le mépris et la loyauté étaient les variables usuelles.

J'avais choisi la mauvaise.

Je dirais même que j'avais souhaité que Matt s'intéresse à moi.

Quant à Mello, cela ne m'étonnait que moyennement. La question demeurant : est ce qu'il avait désiré me faire sentir encore pire qu'avant où était ce le fruit du hasard si j'étais tombé sur eux ? Peut être même qu'il avait demandé à Matt de prétendre être sympathique à mon égard.

Mon rival avait il provoqué sciemment les sentiments que je ressentais désormais ?

J'avais l'impression d'être un objet. J'en avais l'habitude avec d'autres mais Mello avait été une des seules personnes à me considérer comme quelqu'un, à prendre en ligne de compte ma dimension humaine. Et maintenant qu'il avait pleinement analysé la situation, il n'avait plus qu'à me remettre à la place d'outil où, visiblement, je devais inlassablement retomber.

Il avait tout de même mis dix ans à démonter entièrement mon mécanisme, il n'en demeurait pas moins que je n'étais plus qu'un amas de pièces logiques entre ses mains maintenant. Tous les puzzles ont une solution, même moi.

« Nia, tu es tout seul et tout triste ? » fit une voix grinçante depuis derrière mes épais rideaux.

Et dire que je croyais que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer.

« Nia est malheureux parce que c'est un petit orphelin ou Nate déprime parce qu'il a compris qu'il n'est rien quand il n'est plus indifférent ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Backup ? » rétorquai je d'un ton neutre.

Ma vie était devenu en quelques jours un océan de sentiments dans lequel je manquais de me noyer, moi qui avais tellement à cœur de les refouler, et ajouter Beyond Birthday à cette équation aux variables fumeuses ne pouvait pas améliorer les choses.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA <strong>: Un nouveau chapitre de Near. Je l'ai fait un peu sensible ici, évidemment quand on est dans sa tête c'est plus facile. Je voulais un personnage un peu plus doux qu'il ne l'est en réalité. Je corrigerai peut être ce travers dans une fiction prochaine. En tout cas, dites ce que vous en avez pensé.  
>Et je m'attaque enfin à un sujet que j'avais essayé d'éviter jusque là : L... vraiment pas facile ce personnage (le plus délicat d'après moi). Ici, je l'ai rendu assez sympathique (bien qu'un peu manipulateur). Vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres l'impact de BB sur toute cette histoire (qui n'est pas mort comme vous pouvez le constater...).<p>

_à bientot..._


	7. Partie 3, Chapitre 1 : Matt

**NDA :** Ne me haissez pas pour mon irrégularité s'il vous plaiiiit. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On voit l'arrivée de BB, qui est un personnage que je n'avais jamais employé jusque là et qui, quelque part, me plait bien. Je vous laisse seuls juges.

_Bonne lecture..._

**Troisième partie : David et Goliath.**

**Chapitre 7 : Matt ou La doctrine de la pertinence.**

_L'héroïsme c'est encore la meilleure façon de devenir célèbre quand on n'a pas de talent. _Pierre Desproges.

Je regardais la fumée de ma cigarette se dissiper dans le ciel. Elle était un nuage à échelle humaine. J'étais assis dans le parc de la Wammy's puisqu'il ne faisait pas trop froid pour sortir et en même temps pas assez beau pour que d'autres élèves viennent s'agiter autour de moi. J'avais donc le lac d'herbe pour moi tout seul. D'ici, j'entrapercevais la fenêtre qui donnait sur le bureau de L.

Beyond Birthday avait interrompu toutes nos histoires en débarquant à l'improviste. En ce moment même, notre mentor et Roger discutaient de la situation ''sociopathe échappé de l'asile'' dans le précédemment cité bureau et en présence du mentionné fou furieux.

J'imaginais assez facilement la conversation pour connaître ses protagonistes depuis longtemps :

« On ne peut pas le leur renvoyer avant que l'asile n'ait renforcé la sécurité et réparé les dégâts. » dirait L.

« Tant mieux, j'aime bien te voir, Lawli. » répondrait BB d'une voix doucereuse.

« La ferme. »

La voix de L serait grave à ce moment là.

« On ne peut pas le laisser à côté des enfants, L, c'est une catastrophe à chaque fois. Pourrait il dormir avec toi ? » suggérerait Roger.

« Ce serait trop bien, comme quand on était petit ! »

« Beyond, tais toi. » rabrouerait la momie.

« Non, je ne peux pas. Je dors à l'hôtel en ville juste à côté de la chambre de Light Yagami. Je ne pense pas que leur rencontre soit très opportune. »

« Est ce que vous avez de la confiture ? »

« La ferme Backup ! » diraient le directeur et le détective au même moment.  
>Alors, Beyond s'énerverait (puisqu'il est à peu près aussi stable qu'une bombe atomique) et prendrait le premier objet qui lui tomberait sous la main (comme le registre de présence de Roger par exemple) et le lancerait par la fenêtre.<p>

À ce moment, la pendule qui décorait initialement la cheminée du bureau brisa le carreau et s'écrasa à quelques mètres de moi.

Ils sont tous d'un prévisible, c'est affligeant.

Je n'étais pas vraiment un fan Beyond Birthday. La couleur de mes cheveux le passionnait littéralement. Il me demandait sans arrêt la permission d'étaler de la confiture de fraise dessus et de gouter ce que ça donnait. Autant vous dire que mes catégoriques et continuels refus ne lui plaisaient pas. De ce fait, il passait son temps à me lancer des regards furibonds et revanchards.

Néanmoins, je n'en arrivais toujours pas au degré de haine que pouvait susciter Mello chez ce taré. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi, mais Backup le détestait comme si c'était lui qui avait tué ses parents. Ou qui l'avait privé de confiture.

En tout cas un truc horrible et inhumain.

Mello lui retournait la faveur cela dit. Ce n'était pas le même genre de détestation qu'avec Near. Celle qu'il entretenait à l'égard de Beyond était purement animal. Il suffisait qu'ils passent plus de quelques minutes dans la même pièce pour que celle si soit transformée en champ de bataille dévasté.

D'après Mello, taper sur Beyond lui calmait les nerfs. C'était peut être une façon de se venger de L tout en se déresponsabilisant. Quel meilleur moyen d'achever son œdipe ?

Donc BB allait squatter jusqu'à ce que l'asile duquel il s'était échappé daigne le reprendre histoire qu'il puisse se faire la malle encore plus vite la prochaine fois... Le fait d'avoir toujours vécu dans l'idée que ce diable aux yeux rouges pouvait débarquer n'importe quand nous avait fait relativiser quant à la dangerosité qu'il représentait. Oui, c'était un assassin, sadique et particulièrement sanguinaire, mais au delà de ça il avait tellement peur de déplaire à L qu'il n'était pas bien méchant... ou plutôt pas trop violent parce qu'il fallait bien admettre qu'il pouvait se révéler être une véritable garce.

Paradoxalement, nous n'avions compris la raison pour laquelle il connaissait tous nos prénoms qu'à la résolution de l'affaire Kira. Beyond avait été la seule personne à nous appeler par nos véritables patronymes pendant notre enfance (évidemment seulement lorsque nous étions isolés puisqu'on ne devait sous aucun prétexte connaître le nom des autres). C'était très désagréable car il était particulièrement insidieux à ce propos. À chaque fois qu'il fixait intensément le vide juste au dessus de ma tête j'imaginais les lettres vermeilles flotter dans le vide et les chiffres défiler.

Il n'avait jamais accepté de nous donner notre durée de vie, prétendant que celle ci était libellé dans une unité qu'il ne pouvait pas traduire, mais souriait parfois en la regardant.

Un jour, il se disputait avec Mello et lui avait hurlé qu'il ne lui restait que six années de vie. L'assemblée s'était figée et tout le monde avait regardé mon ami se lever froidement et tenir tête à BB. On voyait qu'il avait peur, le petit Mello, tout mince et frêle devant son destin tragique, mais il s'était avancé jusqu'à Beyond et lui avait dit :

« Six ans, c'est bien assez pour te tuer. »

Et il était parti. Seulement le soir, je l'avais entendu pleurer dans sa chambre. Mello a toujours eu une peur assez démesurée de la mort. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si c'était la pire chose qui pouvait nous arriver. La pire elle nous était _déjà _arrivée. Je vous rappelle que nous étions tous orphelins et incroyablement intelligents. C'est trop difficile, je pense, d'être muré dans son génie dès sa plus tendre enfance sans rien d'autre avoir à faire que de se rappeler que malgré lui, on n'avait rien pu changer : nos parents nous avaient été arrachés ou ils nous avaient laissé. Je ne sais pas ce qui est objectivement le moins terrible mais si j'avais pu choisir, j'aurais voulu que ma mère meurt. Elle m'avait abandonné et, franchement, son décès m'aurait évité une question harassante : où est elle ? J'espère qu'elle souffre. J'espère que j'ai ses yeux et ses cheveux et son sourire et son menton et son nez. J'espère qu'elle a été forcée d'enveler les moindres miroirs de son appartement pour ne pas se rappeler mon visage quand elle croise son reflet. J'espère qu'elle étouffe à petit feu de mon abandon.

Et j'espère qu'elle m'aimera toujours.

Six ans plus tard, la prédiction ne se vérifiant pas, Mello avait nargué Beyond à la déraison. Depuis ce jour, la moitié des tables de la cafétéria sont fissurées.

Je me remémorais ces agréables souvenirs d'enfance dont le potentiel traumatique n'avait d'égal que le désenchantement dans lequel ils me plongeaient tout en déambulant dans les couloirs. Je marchais au hasard, les yeux rivés sur mon écran. Mario était plutôt en forme aujourd'hui. En tout cas, il le fut jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me l'arrache des mains.

« Bonjour Maël. »

Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Rends moi ma console, Backup, et tu sais plus lire ou quoi ? »

J'indiquai le vide au dessus de ma tête de l'indexe. Il haussa les épaules.

« Si mais ton nom est moche. Maël c'est mieux. »

« Vas te faire voir, BB. Si t'es pas content, tu peux m'appeler Matt, ça me botte aussi. »

J'aimais beaucoup mon véritable prénom mais pas quand c'était lui qui l'utilisait (ou le déformait dans ce cas précis). Bizarrement, être privé de son utilité première me permettait de réserver son emploi à des desseins bien plus nobles. Quand j'étais au lit avec Mello, par exemple.

Cette idée me replongea doucement dans un réflexion agréable. J'aimais l'intimité qui se révélait dans ces moments et j'avais toujours du mal à concevoir que nous nous connaissions aussi bien. Aujourd'hui, la façon dont nos corps s'entremêlaient était instinctive. Lorsque j'avais rencontré Mello, j'étais persuadé que jamais il ne baisserait sa garde devant moi et que je n'aurais pas le plaisir de connaître l'intégralité de ses pensées. Ce n'était surement toujours pas le cas, il était quelqu'un qui aimait s'entourer d'une part de mystère, plus pour l'idée de jeu que par réelle pudeur à mon humble avis, mais je pouvais deviner au mouvement de ses lèvres s'il voulait que je le morde ou le caresse, à sa façon de me griffer s'il m'incitait à poursuivre dans la tendresse ou m'ordonnait de m'écarter. Je connaissais son corps et cela représentait une grande par de sa vie spirituelle.

« Matty ! » cria BB mécontent que je l'ai abandonné sur cette planète avec le reste des prosaïques pour m'évader au monde de l'introspection.

« Oui, Beyond. »

Heureux d'avoir à nouveau toute mon intention, il me dédia un de ses sourires de fou furieux en puissance, large et plein de dent, avant de ricaner.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? »

« Rien, poursuivit il en pouffant, il paraît que tu aimes bien le petit Nia. C'est vrai, Maël ? »

Je lui lançais un regard froid avant de sortir une cigarette de mon paquet. Il m'observa l'allumer, caquetant toujours, avant de pointer le vide au dessus ma tête.

« Tu perds du temps bêtement... » chantonna t il.

« Near est mon ami. Et alors ? »

« Comment Mello-dramatique prend il la nouvelle ? »

Je faillis répondre quelque chose de très classe comme ''par derrière'' mais je me retins. Je crois que Backup n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne avec qui les blagues scabreuses étaient de bonnes tueuses de tension.

« Il ne le prend pas. Il l'accepte. »

Beyond balaya cet état d'esprit d'un geste dédaigneux. Une moue de mépris se dessina sur ses traits alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il portait peu de crédit à la bienveillance de Mello. Ce en quoi il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

« Le joli petit Nia. Il est toujours tout seul avec ses grands yeux gris de jeune fille sage. Il regarde tout le monde autour de lui être corrompu peu à peu. Mais l'adorable Nia reste toujours pur. N'est ce pas Matty ? »

Je déglutis difficilement. Pour la première fois, mon avis et celui du démon aux prunelles sanguines en face de moi n'étaient pas si divergents.

« Est ce que Mello le ravira avant toi ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

La commissure de ses lèvres s'étendirent un peu plus. Il porta son indexe à ses lèvres pour mimer le secret :

« Je ne dirai rien de tes fantasmes obscures, mais fais attention à toi : c'est toujours difficile d'essayer de rendre la vie aux statuts. En général, même quand elles sont de marbre, elles ne peuvent pas supporter le choc et se brisent à tes pieds. »

Il se tut après ce laïus abstrus et commença à siffloter un air qui ressemblait au générique de la famille Adams. Ce mec était vraiment glauque.

« Silence, Backup. » ordonna une voix froide et trainante dans mon dos.

Je fus soulagé que Mello ne soit pas intervenu quelques secondes auparavant.

« Mello-drame, t'as l'air toujours aussi bête. » siffla le corbeau.

« Et toi t'es toujours aussi moche. À part ça, bienvenu à la maison. Comme tu le vois, l'enfer n'a pas beaucoup changé. »

Beyond rit. Il partageait la même aversion pour cet endroit que mon meilleur ami. Le blond passa un bras autour de mes épaules comme pour rappeler à quel camp j'appartenais tout en continuant de fusiller BB du regard.

Ce dernier eut une expression étrange à la vue de notre proximité.

« Mello-dramatique et Mathilde se font des câlins le soir ? »

« C'est sûr que c'est pas à toi que ça arriverait vu ta tête. D'ailleurs, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Je vois que ton œil à dégonflé, L t'avait pas raté pourtant. »

Le blond se baissa d'un coup, m'entrainant dans son élan, pour éviter le coup de poing de Beyond. S'ensuivit une bataille dont l'intérêt narratif est somme toute minime. En bref : Backup a quand même un bon crochet du gauche mais les coups de pieds de M sont redoutables.

Je m'assis contre le mur et commençait une partie de Mario Kart, entendant en bruit de fonds les feulements et grognements d'animaux que les deux belligérants laissaient passer entre leurs offensives.

Leur vocabulaire n'était décidément pas très fleuri. Après avoir insulté leur mère respective à les faire se retourner dans leur tombe, ils tombèrent sur le sol, continuant de se battre depuis le carrelage.

« Les gars, vous avez pas bientôt fini vos conneries, y en a qu'essaye de passer le troisième niveau ici. »

« Tais toi et viens m'aider. » dirent ils en même temps.

Décidément, il y avait beaucoup d'invitations au silence dans cet orphelinat. Alors pourquoi tout le monde hurlait tout le temps ?

Je décidai de m'éloigner des deux combattants puisque j'entendais déjà Roger crier à l'autre bout du couloir « Non, mais ça va pas ? Mello, Beyond, comportez vous en adultes ! » et que je n'avais pas très envie d'être sermonné pour ma passivité.

J'entrai dans une salle de classe vide pour avoir un peu la paix. C'était un grand amphithéâtre auquel je n'accordai pas d'importance. Je m'assis au premier rang, les pieds sur le bureau et jouai pendant environ une demi heure de ma console. C'est bon, le silence...

« Bonjour Matt. » fit une voix monotone dans mon dos.

Je sursautai et, la main sur le cœur, je me retournai vers Near.

« T'es malade de faire peur aux gens comme ça. »

« J'étais là depuis le début, te surprendre n'était pas dans mon intention. »

Est ce que c'était des excuses ?

Il était installé tout en haut, au dernier rang, la silhouette à moitié attaquée par l'ombre. Je montai les escaliers pour aller directement lui faire face.

« Comment est ce que tu vas ? »

« Bien. »

Il triturait sa mèche habituelle d'un air un peu absent, son autre main posée sur son cou soutenait son visage et cachait la marque rouge de Mello en même temps.

« Pourquoi t'es ici ? »

Il détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre.

« Je pense qu'on pourrait dire que... je me cache de BB. »

« C'est vrai qu'il est très dérangeant, lui accordai je d'un air entendu, mais pour l'instant, Mello l'occupe alors on devrait avoir la paix pour encore quelques minutes. »

« C'est un soulagement. » dit il sans me donner l'impression qu'il était ne serait ce qu'un tout de petit peu soulagé.

Un peu follement, je saisis la main qui masquait la peau laiteuse de son cou. Il me laissa la lui retirer sans résistance. Ses doigts froids toujours dans les miens, il découvrit sa chair.

« On dirait que ça s'est un peu amélioré, non ? » soufflai je, captivé par l'hématome qui se dissipait.

Near baissa les yeux et acquiesça du menton. Sa main était toujours dans la mienne. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle paraissait éphémère.

Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Regarde moi, s'il te plait ».

Je passai ma main sous son menton pour qu'il redresse son visage vers moi. Il le fit. Ses yeux gris analysèrent mes intentions sans laisser passer une once des sentiments qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur. J'avais toujours eu cette sensation étrange, en me plongeant dans ses iris, qu'elles retenaient ses véritables troubles sans jamais les laisser passer entièrement. Ils faisaient office de barrages.

Je caressai sa joue et il ne disait rien. Il s'était figé comme une figurine d'exposition : offert et piégé à la fois.

Mes lèvres étaient venues contre les siennes, passant outre ma volonté. La phrase de Beyond transperçait ma mémoire : _Est ce que tu penses que Mello le ravira avant toi ?_

Il répondait à mes baisers avec une certaine douceur qui s'apparentait à de la détermination. Sa langue suivait la mienne, ses lèvres bougeaient aussi. Pour la première fois, je le sentais volontaire. Je m'étais levé pour l'asseoir sur la table, rendant la situation plus praticable. Même du haut de son trône improvisé, son visage arrivait à peine au dessus du mien.

Je l'avais enlacé, son dos tendu évitant mes caresses trop précises.

« Laisse toi faire, lui suggérai je, ne sois pas si crispé. Je ne vais pas te faire mal, tu sais. Je ne vais même pas aller plus loin. »

Je me sentais dans l'obligation de lui dire que mes intentions n'étaient pas brusques ni sauvages et que sa crainte n'avait pas de raison d'être. Je redessinai les rondeurs ses hanches, prolongeant l'exploration jusqu'à ses cuisses.

Il avait plongé son regard impénétrable dans le mien, essayant de m'arracher des brides de réponse à ses questions.

Je déposai un baiser sur son cou, à l'endroit où Mello avait déjà gravé son passage. Il frissonna à ce contact, se crispant avant d'accepter mon affection.

« Je suis un objet. » dit il enfin d'une voix sourde.

Aucun sentiment n'avait filtré cette intolérable affirmation.

Je faillis lui rétorquer qu'il avait tord mais je ne pus qu'ouvrir la bouche et la refermer comme un imbécile. Il avait tout délaissé de son essence à ceux qu'il avait rencontrer, sans même faire attention aux répercussions que cela pourrait avoir : son intelligence était dévouée à un autre, il avait presque cédé à Mello son corps, ses sentiments avaient été vendus aux assassins de ses parents.

Il s'était donné pour mieux se perdre.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Tu peux agir, tu sais. »

Mes mots de réconfort me semblèrent vide de sens et je m'éloignai. Lorsque j'eus la main sur la poignée de la porte, il parla à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas si je t'ai laissé faire pour me venger de Mello. »

Pendant un seconde je ne répondis pas, mesurant l'impact de ses mots avant de le confronter aux miens :

« Pareille pour moi. »

Et je sortis.

La conversation avec Beyond Birthday à peine deux heures auparavant me semblait éloignée d'un millénaire. Je déambulai un peu plus dans les couloirs (évitant soigneusement les endroits fréquentés) avant d'aller dans la chambre de Mello.

À mon entrée, il était allongé sur son lit. Son torse nu laissait apparentes les blessures résultant de sa confrontation avec BB. Sa pommette prenait lentement une teinte violacée et sa lèvre inférieure, légèrement éraflée, laissait filer quelques gouttes de sang. Il avait toujours cette allure sauvage de fauve réticent et indomptable, même blessé.

« Blondie, t'es vraiment pas un mec malin. » soupirai je allant lui confectionner une poche de glace. Il l'appliqua sur son visage en grimaçant.

« Tu devrais voir sa face à lui. » sourit il avec fierté.

« Bravo, belle preuve de civilité et de maturité. »

« Roger et L m'ont dit à peu près la même chose. » grommela t il.

Je haussai les épaules et m'agenouillai près de son lit pour lui bander les mains. Elles étaient égratignées et quelques unes de ses phalanges tendaient vers le bleu. Rien de grave, cela dit, ou en tout cas, rien qui durerait plus d'une nuit. Mello guérissait vite.

« Dis moi, Matty... » entama t il avec un ton plus avenant qui ressemblait à un ronronnement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Mel' ? »

« Je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à me détendre. »

Je lui lançai un regard circonspect et il me dédia un sourire presque angélique. Je lui pinçai la main.

« Aïe ! T'es pas cool ! »

« C'est ça, en attendant arrête de prendre tes désirs pour la réalité mon vieux. »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna la tête d'un air faussement agacé.

« T'es jamais prêt à rien faire pour améliorer notre vie de cou... »

Je m'étais retourné brutalement, interrompant l'allumage de ma cigarette, et lui s'était tu en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et arborait une expression de profonde incertitude.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Rien du tout. » dit il très vite.

J'aurais juré qu'il avait pâli.

« Bien. »

Je vins sur le lit à ses côtés et déboutonna son pantalon noir. Il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que j'étais en train d'exécuter sa volonté, trop confus. Lorsque mes lèvres le rencontrèrent il s'oublia un peu, son corps répondant au mien. J'aimais sentir sa main dans mes cheveux, entendre sa voix rauque moduler mon véritable nom. Il s'abandonnait à sa façon et j'étais assez honoré que ce soit uniquement en ma présence.

L, Roger, le classement, le reste du monde, l'ignoraient peut être, mais le grand Mello renonce à son indocilité pour quelques traces de mon attachement. Cela signifie t il qu'il en doute, parfois, de mon dévouement ?

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'étais allé sur la terrasse du bâtiment principal, fumer tranquillement. Je tentais de délaisser avec les volutes blanchâtres l'ensemble des folies qui avaient traversées mon esprit aujourd'hui et qui s'étaient concrétisées en un ensemble d'événements bien perturbants. Mes nuages se dissipaient dans la nuit comme j'aurais aimé abdiquer.

Ou plutôt non, pourquoi se voiler la face, j'adorais cette situation à la fois instable et dangereuse. Cette impression que tout pourrait basculer en quelques instants. Elle m'épargnait de l'ennui, ma détermination à suivre mon instinct et non ma raison.

« Tu entends les cloches, toi aussi ? » fit une voix à la fois grave et distante, dans mon dos.

La silhouette de L, courbée et bestiale à la fois, se confondait presque avec la noirceur de cette soirée d'été.

« Non, L, je n'entends rien. »

« Tu as de la chance, poursuivit il en venant à mes côtés, dure journée, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, BB sait être éprouvant. »

« Je ne parlais pas seulement de Backup. »

Son regard me dévora. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être percé à jour.

« Explique toi. »

Il me sembla voir un infime mépris traverser ses traits, celui ci disparaissant dans les affres de son stoïcisme. Il se croyait plus fin que moi ou plus averti.

« Tu as réussi à déterminer jusqu'à quel point tu pouvais les aimer sans prendre le risque de les détruire ? »

Pertinente question.

**NDA** : j'espère que ça vous a plu... dites le moi :)

_A bientot..._


	8. Partie 3, Chapitre 2 : Mello

**Troisième partie : David et Goliath.**

**Chapitre 8 : Mello ou ''It Must Be Something Psychological'' (Katie Lee)**

_**I think it's something strange and mystical  
><strong>__Je pense que c'est quelque chose d'étrange et de mystique_

_**It might be something very chemical  
><strong>__Cela peut être quelque chose de très chimique_

_**What is this force between us two  
><strong>__Quelle est cette force entre nous deux_

_**That makes me gravitate to you ?  
><strong>__Qui me fait graviter vers toi ?_

**_My yearning's really quite explainable_**  
><em>Ma nostalgie est facilement explicable<em>

_**I want you 'cause you're unattainable  
><strong>__Je te veux car tu es inaccessible_

_**Just let me get my hands on you  
><strong>__Laisse moi poser la main sur toi_

_**And then I want somebody new  
><strong>__Puis je voudrais quelqu'un d'autre_

_**With me it's psychological  
><strong>__Avec moi, c'est psychologique._

Je regardai les différentes teintes de vermeilles qui peuplaient les iris de Beyond Birthday et l'accentuation de la trace bleuâtre autour de son œil gauche, œuvre de votre dévoué serviteur. Nous discutions, pour une fois relativement calmement, dans ma chambre, ou plutôt je l'écoutais théorisé sur l'amitié et autres concepts affectifs à propose desquels il était cruellement étranger.

« Donc Mello-drame et Matt sont toujours des ''meilleurs amis pour la vie'', la naïveté, ça ne se perd pas si facilement, n'est ce pas pas Mihaël. »

Je haussai les épaules. Je me demandais sincèrement comment j'arrivais à tenir le coup, sa conversation était éreintante au possible.

Pour illustrer la raison de mon aversion pour BB je prendrai l'exemple suivant : à 12 ans, ingénu et très bavard, je lui avais confié que je ne trouvais pas les filles jolies. Presque tous les garçons autour de moi, même Matt de temps à autre, commençaient à commenter leur aspect, décrire le développement de leurs atouts, expliquer quels critères permettaient de déterminer le désir qu'elles pouvaient susciter. Tout cela était teinté de la plus grande ignorance mais prenait une part considérable dans nos débats de pré-adolescent curieux et imbibés d'une culture sociale hétérosexuelle.

Et moi, dans cette avalanche de descriptions, me bornais à les trouver... inintéressantes. Leurs esprits ne l'étaient pas nécessairement, puisqu'autour de nous gravitaient des génies, mais leurs physiques me laissaient indifférent. En revanche, les garçons révélaient parfois chez moi cette intrigue que leurs homologues féminins éveillaient.

Je l'avais confié à BB, tiers impartial et figure marquante de notre enfance puisque représentant l'ainé de notre famille diffuse. Il était plus accessible que L et moins moraliste que Roger.

Le lendemain, à la confiture de fraise, avait été écrit sur le mur du bâtiment des sciences :_ Meli-Mello est gay._

Voilà comment j'avais fait mon coming-out.

Sur le moment, les conséquences ne m'étaient pas parues évidentes. En revanche, sa traitrise, oui. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la seule chose qui intéressait Backup, c'était de s'amuser. À la limite, ça ne me dérangerait pas si ce n'était pas à mes dépends.

« Comment c'est l'asile ? » m'enquis je pour arrêter sa logorrhée sur ma prétendue incapacité à me contrôler (comme chacun sait je suis d'un naturel presque modéré).

« C'est blanc. Ça me rappelle Nia, souvent. Et tout le monde est habillé en blanc, la nourriture et les meubles sont blancs, les gens, à force de ne pas sortir, deviennent blancs aussi. Il aimerait bien. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »

« Toi aussi tu aimerais bien qu'il soit là bas, n'est ce pas ? »

« S'il n'était pas ici, il ne me pourrirait pas la vie. À part ça, je m'en fous un peu. »

« Non. Tu aimerais bien que le petit Nia soit dans une prison dont tu pourrais franchir les portes. Tu aimerais lui construire une jolie cage en verre. Tu viendrais le voir quand tu voudrais. Il dépendrait de toi pour manger, jouer et même avoir un contact humain... »

Ses paroles me laissèrent rêveur. J'imaginais Near dans une cellule de ma construction, esseulé et asservi, me regardant depuis derrière les barreaux d'un air à la fois révolté et suppliant.

« Et puis, sait on jamais, peut être qu'un jour il te céderait puisqu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de se résigner à tes caprices. »

« La ferme, Beyond. »

« J'ai touché un point sensible ? » sourit il, faussement angélique.

Le seul moment où il différait vraiment de L, physiquement, c'était lorsqu'il manifestait son contentement. Il avait constamment l'air... sadique. Mon mentor n'avait pas de volonté de triomphe intellectuel sur nous. Ou en tout cas il ne le montrait pas de façon aussi grossière.

Roger me sauva de ma propre violence en entrant à ce moment, livide de rage.

« Beyond Birthday, tu es allé trop loin ! » gronda t il.

Pour un mec de dix milles ans au moins, il saisit l'oreille de l'offenseur avec une vivacité étonnante.

« J'ai rien fait ! J'ai rien fait ! J'ai rien fait ! » caqueta BB.

« Et le message sur le mur des sciences à la confiture, c'est rien peut être ! Je te connais jeune homme, c'est un de tes modes d'expression favoris ! »

« Mais j'étais là toute l'après midi ! C'est pas moi ! »

« Ah bon, tu n'as pas écrit ''Roger est une momie en décomposition'' alors ? »

« Non ! »

« Menteur ! Mello, poursuivit le directeur en me prenant à témoin, est ce qu'il était vraiment là tout le temps ? »

Mon regard alla de Beyond à Roger. Ce diable se fourvoyait largement s'il pensait que je mentirais pour ses beaux (cherchez l'erreur) yeux.

« Non, il est arrivé il y a deux heures mais avant je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait. »

« Je dormais dans la chambre qu'on m'a attribué ! T'es méchant, lâche moi ! »

« L n'est pas content du tout, d'ailleurs on va le voir tout de suite ! » menaça Roger en trainant son accusé.

Le visage de Backup s'était décomposé à l'entente du nom de L. Ils croisèrent Matt sur le pas de la porte qui, les mains dans les poches, paraissait curieux mais pas passionné par la scène. Le rouquin entra et referma la porte pour que les cris de BB ne se parviennent pas jusqu'ici.

« Dis donc, ça s'est mal passé pour lui » dit il en souriant à moitié.

« Carrément. Et toi, tout était tranquille ? »

La commissure de ses lèvres compléta l'expression de son amusement quand il sortit deux mains couvertes d'un liquide rouge et visqueux de son jean.

« Tout baigne grave. Personne ne m'a vu aller dans la cuisine ni étaler la gelé dégueulasse sur le mur. Sérieusement, Mello, elle était peut être pas très élaborée ta vengeance, mais ce plan a fonctionné du tonnerre. »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais que veux tu, on est digne de Machiavel ou on l'est pas. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et il me tapa dans la main (après se l'être lavée). Parfois, on est vraiment trop doué.

« Il va vite comprendre que t'étais derrière tout ça. » s'inquiéta Matt en allumant sa console et sa cigarette en même temps.

Ma chambre était constamment enfumée à cause de lui mais ça me rappelait sa présence le soir alors ça ne me gênait pas.

« Ouais, je l'attends de pied ferme. »

« Taré. »

Il prétexta un devoir d'informatique pour partir. Malgré notre complicité et l'élaboration de notre revanche, nous avions une relation un peu tendu en ce moment. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de feindre un attachement... détaché.

Et puis j'avais failli dire le mot ''couple''. Mon cœur s'emballa à ce souvenir et je me pris la tête dans les mains pour le faire sortir de ma tête. Comment avais je pu mettre si vite en péril notre indépendance ?

Cela m'avait rappelé une idée folle qui s'était imposée aux alentours de mes seize ans. Cela faisait environ un an que Matt et moi couchions ensemble de façon régulière. Cela nous allait et nous avions encore une excuse solide quant à notre activité : la découverte et l'exploration de notre sensualité. Nous n'étions rien de plus que deux adolescents, géniaux, qui passions le temps de façon agréable et ludique.

Au bout d'un temps, j'avais commencé à ressentir un délitement de cet état des choses. Nous ne parlions jamais de ce qu'il se passait entre nous, nous évitions d'être vus (ce qui est toujours le cas de façon relative) et surtout Matt n'osait prendre presque aucune initiative. Il n'était pas passif du tout sur le moment mais je le percevais oppressé à l'idée de m'imposer une situation. Cela s'était surtout concrétisé dans ma tête par le fait qu'il ne tentait jamais d'être au dessus de moi. Autant cela ne me posa pas de problème avec les autres amants que j'ai pu avoir, autant je pensais que nuisait à notre amitié le fait qu'il ne soit pas assez à l'aise avec moi pour me dominer. Ou au moins essayer. Après tout, c'était la seule personne chez qui je tolérais ce travers.

Ce fossé entre son comportement lorsqu'il était habillé et lorsqu'il était nu me faisait douter sur le bien fondé de notre relation.

Tout ça pour dire, qu'un soir, je l'avais volontairement mis hors de lui. Je l'avais cherché jusqu'à ce que, excédé, il n'ait d'autre choix que de me faire payer mon impertinence. Je serais incapable de dire comment j'avais éveillé ce désir, ou si même il ne sommeillait pas déjà en lui, mais ce soir là, il ne m'avait pas laissé m'en tirer si facilement.

Ses manières avaient été un peu brutales, d'ailleurs j'avais failli regretter ma mise en scène. Il m'avait poussé sur mon lit en me criant que j'allais trop loin (j'étais en train de développer une idée selon laquelle son abandon était peut être du au fait que sa mère était une prostituée, ce qui je l'avoue n'était pas d'une subtilité remarquable).

Il avait déchiré mon haut, ses yeux verts envoyant des éclairs, et m'avait astreint à l'immobilisme. Ses ongles avaient griffé ma peau et il m'avait mordu l'épaule jusqu'à la déchirer.

Il m'avait murmuré que quitte à être un fils de pute autant se servir de ses prédispositions.

Il m'avait aussi fait savoir que parfois, je le poussais tellement à bout qu'il en venait à me haïr et à souhaiter me faire mal, à m'atteindre et m'atteindre encore jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il ne m'était pas acquis et qu'il ne le serait jamais. J'étais peut être sauvage et autoritaire mais il savait se révolter.

Et il m'avait baisé. Je n'emploierai pas d'autre terme, même si je ne l'aime pas, parce que c'était le cas. Il m'embrassait souvent sur la tempe et les joues, me soufflant que je n'aurais pas mal longtemps, qu'il faisait attention à moi, que je comptais pour lui. Il savait que le fait qu'il me rassure de cette façon, comme si je n'étais plus qu'un orphelin apeuré à l'idée de perdre encore quelqu'un qui m'était cher, m'humiliait. Je m'apercevais que sa parole m'était indispensable alors je n'étais pas totalement détaché de toute idée d'affection.

Quand nous eûmes fini, je ne peux pas dire que j'étais heureux ou même apaisé. Mais j'avais obtenu ce que je souhaitais : la confirmation que quel que soit le terrain, Matt me tiendrait tête.

Lui, il avait regardé en silence mon expression se décomposer dans le noir, ma conscience me revenir et ma naïveté se délayer complètement. Et il m'avait entouré de ses bras et avait caressé mes cheveux. Sans regretter son geste, il s'était excusé.

Ce n'était pas pour cela que mon cœur s'était fait gros et que mes yeux me piquaient. C'était parce que pour la première j'avais compris que je voulais Matt dans l'ensemble des choses qu'il pouvait m'apporter et que j'étais incapable de détacher mes sentiments de sa présence physique à mes côtés.

L'interdépendance, ça fait mal, putain.

Jusqu'à hier, j'avais réussi à plus ou moins bien cacher cet état d'esprit sous ma mauvaise humeur et mes réprimandes. Mais là, j'avais déconné grave.

Mon homosexualité était passé auprès de lui, ma volonté de le toucher aussi, celle de le manipuler également... j'en avais déjà trop demandé pour pouvoir exiger en plus sa dévotion sentimentale. Je n'avais que sa loyauté.

Et à côté de tout ça, il y avait Near.

Near et ses grands yeux gris, son innocence, son mètre soixante d'ingénuité et de charme enfantin. Near qui passionnait Matt, qui éveillait chez lui ce désir irrépressible de compter, de faire la différence dans la vie de quelqu'un. Cela m'était insupportable.

Je détestais Near, c'était mon problème, mon histoire, la seule chose de certaine dans ce monde de dingue. Mais Matt le dévorait également des yeux, mais Matt respirait le même air que lui et était capable de l'approcher, de le faire parler et réagir.

Near était à moi. J'aurais voulu qu'il ne regarde que moi, qu'il ne s'adresse qu'à moi, que je sois son seul contact humain. Toute ma vie aurait été plus simple si j'avais pu le séparer du reste de monde et compartimenter mon amitié et ma rivalité.

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas.

Finalement, ce salaud de Backup avait raison : j'aurais aimé que Near soit dans une cellule, à mon entière disposition. J'aimerais peut être que Matt soit dans une autre prison, assez loin. J'aimerais tout diriger.

Mais finalement, songeai je en entrant dans la grande remise à nourriture de l'orphelinat, quelle importance ces prises de tête peuvent elles avoir ? Parce qu'au bout du compte, tout cela n'était qu'une immense mascarade pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce que L nous laisse son héritage. Nous avions une vie par procuration qui ne débuterait vraiment que lorsque notre mentor mourrait. Cela nous mettait dans une situation paradoxale, notamment moi qui appréciait vraiment L. Je ne voulais pas attendre sa mort pour être son égal.

En plus, s'il mourait, il ne serait rien d'autre qu'un perdant.

J'étais enfin devant les grands placards qui renfermaient mes tablettes de chocolat. Techniquement, je n'avais pas le droit d'être ici mais je n'avais plus de stocks de cacao et me servir à la source était plus rapide et moins fatiguant que de tergiverser avec Roger.

La porte grinça derrière moi et j'entendis des pas se rapprocher. Lorsque je me retournai, c'était Near, qui s'était figé également en me voyant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« BB m'a dit qu'il me laisserait tranquille si je lui apportais de la confiture de fraise alors je suis venu me servir. » répliqua t il d'un ton indifférent.

Je compris soudain.

« Merde ! » criai je en courant vers la porte.  
>Je tambourinai contre elle mais c'était trop tard : ce psychopathe nous avait enfermé à clé.<p>

« Putain ! » m'écriai je en lançant mon poing contre le bois.

Il avait compris mon rôle dans son accusation plus vite que prévu. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais devoir tourner en rond de cette foutu pièce avant que Roger en pétard vienne nous délivrer. Derrière moi, Near s'était assis dans un coin et commençait à empiler des morceaux de sucre sur le sol. Son calme était énervant.

Le seul point positif était que j'avais autant de chocolat que je voulais, ici. Je dévorai une tablette en silence, regardant l'immeuble de mon rival s'élever peu à peu.

Au bout d'un temps de dégustation je jetai à terre le cadavre d'aluminium froissé enveloppant ma chère et fidèle amie et me dirigeai droit vers Near. Du pied j'écartai sa construction, détruisant l'édifice dans la démarche, et m'agenouillai en face de là où il était assis. J'esquissai un geste pour toucher sa joue mais il écarta mes doigts du revers de sa main. Son regard glacial me fit sourire.

« Tu as laissé pousser tes griffes ? »

La seconde fois, je lui saisis les poignets d'une seule main et l'astreignis à se relever en même temps que moi. Une fois debout, il se débattit si bien qu'il m'échappa. En un instant, sans le vouloir vraiment, sa paume claqua sur ma joue.

Un long silence suivit ce geste. Il ne bougeait plus, impassible mais stupéfait, et moi, je sentais seulement le côté de droit de mon visage chauffer lentement. Comme une brûlure.

Je le forçai à se retourner et lui tordis le bras derrière le dos.

Voyez vous, si Near n'a peur que d'une chose c'est de souffrir.

Il se pencha en avant instinctivement, pour échapper à ma prise, et émit une plainte de douleur aiguë. Je le laissai partir complètement.

Il vint contre le mur, ramenant son bras contre son torse. Ses yeux exprimaient à la fois de la défiance et de la colère, de la combativité impuissante à s'extérioriser. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas me tenir tête. D'ailleurs, il ne le fit pas quand je le mis face au mur et enlaçai sa taille, son dos se tendant contre mon torse.

« Tu vas être obéissant maintenant ? » lui murmurai je sèchement à l'oreille.

Il hocha discrètement la tête laissant aller ses mains contre la paroi lisse devant lui. Cette position me rappelait celle que nous avions eu contre sa fenêtre.

« C'est bien. »

Je remontai mes doigts jusqu'aux trois premiers boutons de sa chemise et les défis. J'en écartai le col désormais distendu pour découvrir ses épaules. Elles étaient rondes et minces, comme celle d'un enfant. Décidément, Near, jamais ton apparence ne pourra suivre la course du temps.

J'effleurai du bout des lèvres sa peau diaphane avant de la gouter, lui se crispant un peu plus à mes caresses tout en les acceptant sans un mot. Je parcourus aussi la partie dévoilée de son torse.

C'était grisant, un tel pouvoir. Ma frustration passée se nourrissait avidement de son abandon et de sa docilité. Laisse moi faire, hurlait mon corps au sien, puisque jusqu'à maintenant mon esprit s'est plié à ton génie, laisse moi te faire mien.

Near tremblait un peu contre moi, maintenant, je resserrai mon étreinte pour le rassurer. Ce qui, au bout du compte, ne fonctionna pas vraiment. Je pris sa main et la guidai jusqu'au nœud de son bas de pyjama.

« Défais le. » lui ordonnai je avant de poursuivre ma dégustation du creux de son cou.

Il s'exécuta. Je perçus le tissus qui s'élargit avant de délaisser ses hanches, tombant à nos pieds. Je nous écartai du mur prestement, me débarrassant du bout de tissus sur le sol. Je le mis face à moi et m'éloignai d'un pas pour le voir.

Il ne soutenait plus mon regard et essayait maladroitement de tirer sur son haut pour couvrir ses cuisses le tout sans dévoiler plus de sa gorge. Cette tentative me fit sourire. Je vins l'embrasser. À mon grand étonnement, il ne broncha pas et me répondit même. Ma main passa sous le tissus pour frôler ses fesses par dessus son boxer (blanc, étonnant, non ?). Elles étaient rondes également. Il n'était fait que de cambrures et de lignes brisées, mélangeant ces deux aspects avec une grâce singulière.

Ses bras bâtissaient une barrière futile entre nous deux.

Je défis d'une seule main ma ceinture. Le cliquetis qu'elle émit en me cédant mit fin à notre baiser. Near semblait s'être statufié.

Mais toutes ces figures de crainte n'étaient qu'un jeu, pour lui, n'est ce pas ? Il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il se fichait bien de ce que je pouvais lui faire, détaché de son corps, il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient réel à ce que je l'utilise. Ce fut cette conviction qui me poussa à poursuivre.

Je guidai sa main jusqu'à mon entre jambe, lui faisant toucher mon érection à travers le tissus de mon pantalon. Il l'écarta immédiatement et recula d'un pas.

« Très bien, si c'est comme ça, allons à l'essentiel. »

Je m'approchai de nouveau.

« Ne me fais pas trop mal, s'il te plait. » murmura t il si bas que je faillis ne pas le comprendre.

« Ça ne dépendra que de toi. Il faut que tu te détendes. »

La douleur était la seule chose par laquelle il se sentait concerné et comme je savais qu'elle ne durerait pas, je ne m'inquiétais guère. Il se positionna de nouveau face au mur pour une raison mystérieuse qui ne m'intéressa pas. Je pouvais bien lui laisser ce choix là. Je vins me placer contre lui une fois de plus et menaçai de baisser son boxer quand je l'entendis.

Il fut discret mais le reste de la pièce inerte ne m'épargna pas sa conscience : un sanglot.

« Near ? »

Il frémit. Je touchai sa joue, mouillée, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser. Near pleurait. Des larmes muettes trempaient lentement son visage.

Near ne savait pas pleurer. C'était forcément un artefact.

« Excuse moi, excuse moi, excuse moi, martela t il d'un ton étouffé, je vais arrêter, je te le jure, je vais y arriver. »

Mais ses pleurs semblèrent redoubler. Je l'attirai face à moi, l'enlaçant, toujours abasourdi. Ma tête n'était plus qu'une confuse bouillie de sentiments indescriptibles.

Est ce qu'il avait vraiment peur ?

« Ne me fais pas mal, je suis désolé. » dit il le visage dans mon cou.

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence : il était terrifié.

J'étais obligé le soutenir pour que ses jambes ne le laissent pas s'effondrer sur le sol donc je nous fis nous assoir, ses cuisses passant par dessus les miennes et son nez dans le creux de mon épaule. Ses larmes coulaient sur ma peau. Elles étaient glacées ou en tout cas, j'en avais l'impression.

Near ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas compris ce que j'essayais de faire. Il n'avait vu que la douleur et l'humiliation là où il y aurait eu du plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas entendre que sa défloration lui ferait découvrir un autre aspect de son corps. Je ne le lui avais pas dit.

Je ne lui avais pas non plus signifié que je ferai attention, que je ne bafouerai pas son âme en lui prenant sa virginité.

En fait, c'était son propre corps et comment il le percevait, ses véritables ennemis. Et je n'avais pas été capable de m'en rendre compte, moi qui me targuais de le connaître. Je n'avais jamais su.

« Je ne vais rien faire. J'aurais dû ne rien faire. »

J'avais parlé à haute voix.

« Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait, arrête. Je ne fais plus rien. »

Il pleura encore longtemps.

Je le serrai contre moi, sentant son cœur battre fort et passant mes doigts dans ses boucles pour le rassurer. Il ne tournicotait même pas ses cheveux. Moi, je laissai me filer entre les doigts les longues ondulations ivoiriennes.

Enfin, j'essuyai ses joues en m'excusant du bout des yeux. Il se plongea dans mon regard sans un mot, n'exprimant plus rien que je réussisse à interpréter.

Mon cœur me faisait mal, terriblement mal, à l'idée que je puisse le dégouter.

Pourquoi pour une fois dans ma putain de vie je n'avais pas suivi les conseils de L ni voulu entendre ceux de Matt ? Eux, ils savaient quand j'allais déraper.

« Tu vas te moquer de moi devant tout le monde ? Dis le moi, j'aimerais être prêt, cette fois. »

La surprise m'empêcha de répondre immédiatement.

« Non je ne vais rien dire. Je... je ne vais pas hurler sur tous les toits que je t'ai fait souffrir à ce point, ce n'est pas... correct. »

« Ça ne t'avait pas arrêté jusqu'à maintenant. » répondit il amèrement.

Je déglutis difficilement et il profita de mon désarroi pour se relever et aller se rhabiller. À mon tour, je remis ma ceinture.

Quand je me tournai de nouveau vers lui, il essuyai discrètement le coin de ses yeux.

« Tu vas recommencer ? » m'effrayai je.

Il agita la tête de droite à gauche.

« Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais dû te dire avant de me jeter sur toi comme ça. J'ai vraiment mal évalué la situation. Classique. »

Il me contemplait pendant ma tirade morose.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment sur L et BB (qui affichait un sourire de deux kilomètres).

Mon mentor parcourut l'endroit des yeux, du papier brillant chiffonné sur le sol, aux morceaux de sucre éparpillés dans la pièce et enfin jusqu'à Near puis moi. Je sus, quand il fixa ses orbes hostiles sur là où je me trouvais que non seulement il avait tout compris mais qu'il allait me trucider. Je n'étais pas vraiment contre l'idée d'un châtiment. J'avais besoin que quelqu'un me fasse sentir que j'avais vraiment déconné. Et cette fois, Matt ne me serait d'aucun secours.

Quand je passai devant L, son double maléfique aux yeux rougeoyant me souffla : « Je suis sûr que tu as tout gâché, Mello. »

J'avais un goût amer dans la bouche. Étant passé devant, je fus impuissant quand L entra dans la pièce et s'y enferma avec Near. Il me lança, en refermant la porte, un nouveau regard froid et je n'eus même pas la chance de pouvoir m'expliquer.

BB rit à côté de moi et je lui flanquai mon poing dans la tronche, pour la forme. J'avais besoin d'une punition, c'était vrai, mais aussi d'un exutoire.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! c'est en quelque sorte le chapitre central... vous voyez facilement pourquoi.<p>

Je sais que Near a l'air particulièrement ''émotif'' mais c'est un peu juste pour le contexte. Enfin, tout cela sera développé plus amplement dans la suite.

Merci à ceux qui me commentent et qui me rajoutent dans les ''favoris'' ou ''Alert''.

_A bientot..._


	9. Partie 3, Chapitre 3 : Near

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième partie : David et Goliath.<strong>

**Chapitre 9 : Near ou Du concept de folie.**

_La __Raison__ c'est la __folie__ du plus __fort__. La __raison__ du __moins __fort__ c'est de la __folie__. _Ionesco

Je regardai un L au visage fermé. Était ce une expression impénétrable comme celle ci que j'opposais à tous habituellement ?

Depuis la veille, quand il nous avait délivré de la pièce dans laquelle Mello et moi étions enfermés, il ne m'avait pas lâché, voulant à tout prix m'entendre raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait longuement incendié BB, qui s'était contenté de sourire, pour nous avoir laissé là et m'avait convoqué dans son bureau séance tenante. Maintenant, il me posait des questions pressantes, essayant de me déstabiliser tout en me ménageant. Cette méthode hybride n'était d'aucune efficacité.

« Near, est ce que Mello t'a menacé de te faire quelque chose si tu parlais ? »

C'était la neuvième fois qu'il me posait la question depuis hier.

« Non, nous sommes restés en silence dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Il a sifflé une ou deux insultes à mon encontre et à celle de Beyond au plus mais n'a rien fait au delà de ça. »

« Je sais que tu mens. »

« Je ne mens pas. »

Mon masque était en place, il ne pourrait pas savoir. J'avais répété mon texte, élaboré à la seconde où il avait commencé son interrogatoire, sans aucune hésitation. C'était le grand avantage d'être moi : m'efforçant en permanence de mettre de côté mes sentiments je n'avais pas à les feindre quand il s'agissait de mentir.

Mon mentor fit un geste pour me signifier à la fois sa lassitude et ma permission de partir. Sur le pas de la porte, il me rappela qu'il me convoquait dans trois heures dans ce même bureau pour la même raison. Il y avait fort à parier que pendant ce temps, il cuisinerait Mello. Je ne m'avancerai pas trop en estimant que mon rival allait dire exactement la même chose que moi. C'était un désavantage pour L d'avoir à jouer dans cette enquête contre des suspects qui se connaissaient aussi bien. Réagir comme si il s'agissait d'une simple intrigue policière m'aidait à me séparer du véritable problème : ce qu'il s'était effectivement passé.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'effondrai dans ma douche. Sur mon dos, l'eau brulante m'empêchait de penser de façon trop précise. J'augmentai encore un peu la température.

Mello m'avait épargné. Pour quelle raison ?

Impossible de faire taire mon esprit une seule seconde. Les souvenirs du moment passé dans la remise avec lui me revinrent en pleine figure. Les mains de Mello sur mon corps, ses ordres, ma peau nue, son regard, ses lèvres, son corps à lui qui réagissait, tendu comme un arc prêt à me décocher une flèche en plein coeur... puis mes larmes. J'avais été incapable de me contrôler. Mello n'était pas quelqu'un de très familier avec le concept de pitié. Alors pourquoi s'était il excusé ? Pourquoi s'était il soudain comporté avec tendresse ?

Et il ne s'était pas moqué de moi.

Je ne le comprendrai jamais, constatai je avec amertume en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Les sources de ses émotions étaient trop diverses pour que j'arrive à schématiser leurs tenants et aboutissants.

Est ce que ce n'était qu'un vaste programme de manipulation ? Après tout, il en aurait largement le talent.

Debout devant ma glace, en sous vêtement, je surpris bêtement mon reflet. D'habitude je l'évitais, mais là, ce traitre m'avait surpris de son regard éteint. Il me confrontait à son visage d'enfant glacial et muré dans une indifférence odieuse.

Oui, elle était odieuse, cette apathie aux relents de lâcheté.

Je me souvins de l'expression de Matt quand je l'avais surpris avec Mello. Son sourire qui s'était évanoui en m'apercevant. Les fines fossettes autour de ses lèvres qui disparaissaient dans son étonnement et le froncement discret de ses sourcils bruns (plus foncés que ses cheveux maintenant que j'y pense). Je voyais ses longues mains accaparant discrètement le corps de mon rival. Ces mains dont j'avais tant de fois malgré moi surpris les caresses discrètes sur les épaules ou les doigts de Mello.

Je m'étais aveuglé de leur rapprochement au fil des années. Avait ce été un mécanisme de défense ? M'étais je imposé une idée de leur relation car la réalité aurait trop froissé mon orgueil ? Voulais je être le seul pour Mello ?

Non. Non je ne crois pas que ce genre de prétention ait pu me traverser. Après tout, je savais bien que je ne pouvais lui apporter ce qu'il recherchait chez Matt. En revanche, et c'était pour cette raison que la situation que nous avions vécu m'avait tant bouleversé, je souhaitais ardemment qu'il sépara clairement les manifestations de la haine qu'il me vouait de celle de son affection pour Matt.

Dans le cas contraire, mon réel rival deviendrait ce geek sarcastique à l'humour tranchant et aux réparties dangereuses. Dans le cas contraire, je serais désarmé par ses coups d'œil verdoyants dont la malice cachait difficilement le mépris. Dans le cas contraire, je serais mis au tapis par Mail Jeevas et sa verve pernicieuse.

Je voyais mon corps. Toujours dans ce miroir insupportable qui se moquait, comme Matt se moquerait de moi. Comment Mello avait il pu le désirer, car il l'avait bien désiré, ce corps dont les os transparaissaient sous la peau blême ? On aurait dit qu'ils voulaient la transpercer par en dessous. Oui, mon corps, tous mes organes, cœur et côtes compris, n'avaient eu de cesse que de vouloir me nuire de l'intérieur même.

Je suis peut être paranoïaque, il n'empêche que même les paranoïaques ont parfois raison.

Et ce corps que je maudissais maintenant deviendrait ma seule arme contre celui de Matt. Quelle chance avais je de triompher ? Quel jeu sordide que celui que je jouais désormais où j'étais voué irrémédiablement à me faire écraser ?

Je reboutonnai mon pyjama et me séchai à peine les cheveux en sortant de ma salle de bain. J'avais encore l'impression que les caresses de Mello tapissaient ma peau, que son souffle se perdait contre mon cou et que sa voix incisait mon esprit.

« Near, ça va ? »

J'avais été si distrait que je n'avais pas vu Matt assis sur le rebord de mon lit, en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo.

Bizarrement, en le voyant, ce ne fut pas l'amertume de mes dernières pensées qui éveilla mes sentiments. Il y avait une véritable douceur dans cette voix que j'avais voulu déformer jusqu'à la rendre insidieuse quelques instants plus tôt. Matt était trop difficile à rendre mesquin, en fait. Il était surement parfois moqueur, peut être même un peu cynique, mais jamais il n'avait souhaité me faire de mal. Il ne voulait que... il me voulait quoi, en fait ?

C'était trop facile de lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession (passez moi je vous prie cette expression fort inappropriée pour un athée tel que moi), alors qu'il n'avait jamais dénié m'instruire de ses intentions à mon égard.

« Je suis entré quand t'étais dans ta douche, j'ai pas voulu te déranger. » se justifia t il.

Il eut soudain l'air légèrement gêné. À vrai dire, je n'était pas non plus à l'aise avec l'idée qu'il me surprenne dans cette position même si ça ne se rattachait à rien de logique.

« Ce n'est pas grave et je vais bien. » répondis je.

« Bien. Alors, Mello ? »

« Je crois qu'il se porte bien également. »

« Non, je voulais savoir s'il ne t'avait rien fait de répréhensible quand vous étiez dans la remise. »

« Non. Rien du tout. »

Ce n'était pas une conversation que j'étais prêt à avoir avec Matt. Il parut soulagé mais pas entièrement convaincu. Il se leva.

« Matt, entamai je en saisissant une de mes mèches, sommes nous amis ? »

Il me fallait éclairer cette question au moins. Il me fallait quelque part où partir dans ma réflexion.

« Bien sûr. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« On a confiance l'un en l'autre. Je crois que ça suffit. »

« J'ai confiance en Mello et je sais que dans certaines situations, il a confiance en moi. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas amis. »

Matt alluma une cigarette.

« Nous nous entendons bien, tous les deux, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

Il sourit de nouveau. Il avait un beau sourire à la fois prometteur et confiant. On savait qu'il était vrai mais on ne pouvait que deviner ce qu'il impliquait. Avec Matt, je me sentais... en sécurité. Un peu malgré moi.

« Tu as eu le temps de réfléchir à notre dernière conversation ? » poursuivit il.

Je lui lançai un regard faussement intrigué. Je savais où il voulait en venir et j'espérai qu'il comprendrait que j'essayai d'éviter le sujet. Il comprit mais passa outre. Et soudain j'étais de nouveau en danger.

« Est ce que tu penses toujours que tu es un objet ? »

Il était difficile, vu les évènements récents, d'affirmer le contraire. Je hochai un peu la tête. Nous nous étions assis sur mon lit, l'un en face de l'autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil émeraude à la marque de Mello.

« Elle a presque disparu. » constata t il.

« Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire, ici ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? »

N'étais je qu'un faire valoir ? Souhaitait il seulement s'assurer qu'auprès de Mello, il avait toujours plus de crédit que moi ? Ou n'étais je qu'un échappatoire à l'ennui, ennemi mortel du geek flegmatique qui me servait d'interlocuteur ? Et après tout, pourquoi cela m'affecterait il tant que ça ne me dérangeait pas ?

Je crois que Matt a cette capacité de nous faire nous poser des questions. Je crois aussi que c'est en partie pour cela que Mello l'affectionne autant, même s'il n'en a pas forcément conscience.

« Rien du tout. C'est le principe, je n'attends rien de spécial de ta part. Je veux juste t'aider. »

Personne ne veut ''juste m'aider''. Ça n'a même pas de sens.

« Mello est ton ami, pourquoi est ce que tu voudrais aller contre sa volonté ? »

« Déjà, réfléchit il à haute voix, nos points de vues peuvent différer. Ensuite, je fais ce que je veux, quand même. J'adore M mais je n'ai pas assez peur de lui pour céder à ses moindres caprices. »

« Je pense qu'être ici te permet au moins de te faire croire ça. » dis je durement.

Je n'étais peut être finalement que l'espace de liberté que Mello accordait à Matt.

Son expression se ferma. Il avait déjà du penser la même chose de son côté.

« Near, gronda t il sourdement, je ne t'utilise pas. Arrête de croire des trucs comme ça. Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu me fasses aussi peu confiance. »

« Je ne te fais pas du tout confiance. »

« Et tu fais confiance à Mello ? » grinça t il.

« Avec Mello, je sais à quoi m'en tenir. »

Il ne dit rien pendant un temps puis se leva. Il contourna mon lit et, dans mon dos, j'entendis la porte claquer et ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Bravo, River, belle performance.

Une heure passa durant laquelle je construisis une tour de légos. Ils ne réussirent pas à me distraire de la présente vérité : je venais de me disputer avec mon seul... ami. Pour une raison qui me semblait encore un peu flou. Ça devait être Mello. C'était toujours plus ou moins Mello.

Je tombai sur les figurines de Mario que Matt m'avait offertes. Elles étaient très colorées et me rappelèrent pourquoi je l'appréciais en premier lieu. C'était ses yeux et sa façon de s'habiller qui m'avaient interpelés la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés. Neuf ans plus tard, c'était son détachement par rapport à notre situation qui le rendaient si indispensable. Sans Matt, j'avais du mal à avoir de la distance sur les évènements.

En ce qui me paru n'être qu'un clignement d'œil, j'étais devant sa porte. Sa voix me permit d'entrer immédiatement après avoir frappé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda t il.

Il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans son ton, juste de la surprise.

« Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses. Je suis un peu... perturbé en ce moment et je n'aurais pas du te faire retomber cela dessus. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit et je te demande de l'oublier. »

Je tournicotais mes boucles nerveusement. J'avais pourtant bien répété mon discours mais peut être que justement c'était parce qu'il me semblait trop mécanique que je ne le trouvai pas convaincant.

« Je dois aussi oublier le fait que tu as dit que nous étions amis, alors ? »

« Non. Ça je le pensais. »

« D'accord. »

Et c'était tout ? Pas de reproche ? Pas de période de sursis ? Juste ''d'accord, Near, tu t'es mal comporté mais ce n'est pas grave'' ? Non, même pas une phrase, juste ''d'accord''.

« Je suis ton ami ? » m'enquis je, malgré moi un peu inquiet de la réponse.

« Oui. » sourit il.

Il avait affirmé cela avec un aplomb intangible pour lequel je lui fus reconnaissant. Je percevais un certain attendrissement dans sa façon de me regarder.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, Matt, ne fais pas cette tête. »

« Quand tu as l'air de bouder comme ça, j'ai du mal à voir la différence. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Je plaisante... tu fais au moins cinq centimètres de plus qu'un gosse de huit ans. »

« Crétin. »

Il rit, passa son bras autour de mes épaules et sa main dans mes cheveux. Trop surpris pour être réfléchi, je me débattis pour qu'il me laisse partir. Il obtempéra et je pus remettre ma tignasse en place (de façon relative étant donné mes indomptables boucles).

« Désolé, dit Matt soudain sérieux, j'oublie tout le temps à quel point tu as peur quand on s'approche trop. »

« Ce n'est rien. Et je n'ai pas peur. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, c'est tout. » répliquai je en détournant le regard (pour ne pas qu'il y lise ce qui s'était passé la veille).

Nous fîmes une partie d'échec que je gagnai sans difficulté. Je le sentais trop distrait pour être vraiment performant.

« Je suis vraiment à la ramasse. » soupira t il au milieu de la seconde partie en se faisant prendre son dernier fou.

« Tu as du mal à détacher ta réflexion de tes sentiments. C'est un problème de concentration. » répliquai je en calculant les probabilités qu'il puisse me prendre ma reine.

« Ouais, c'est clair. Pas facile aussi de rester appliqué quand son adversaire passe le plus clair de son temps à rappeler qu'il est adorable quand il réfléchit. »

Ces mots provoquèrent une réaction un peu bizarre dans mon estomac. J'avais chaud et je ne savais plus très bien quoi répondre. De toute façon, ma gorge était trop sèche pour que je puisse le faire.

Était il sincère ?

Cette question me sembla cruciale en cet instant. S'il était sincère, s'il ne m'utilisait pas, s'il ne pensait pas au moment où il pourrait retrouver Mello, s'il n'aimait pas vraiment les échecs, s'il me trouvait des qualités sociales (et physiques ?), s'il était juste en train de vouloir nous lier, si nous étions véritablement amis, alors...

« Tu viens de perdre ton cavalier, poursuivit mon adversaire, qui est ce qui est dans la Lune maintenant ? »

Il rit devant ma franche incompréhension.

« Je dois aller voir L à nouveau. » dis je pour changer de sujet en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil digital à côté de nous.

« File et passe lui le bonjour de ma part. »

… alors mon chemin dans le couloir se fit d'un pas presque léger.

La porte du bureau était entrouverte quand j'arrivai. À l'intérieur, L était toujours dans son fauteuil, comme quand je l'avais laissé. Mais cette fois, un des deux sièges vides en face de lui était occupé par un Mello visiblement agacé. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé un très bon moment.

L'atmosphère de la pièce, lourde de reproches et questions pressantes, acheva d'écraser par son poids mon récent ravissement.

« Ferme la porte et assieds toi, Near, ordonna mon mentor, vous avez donné exactement la même version des faits donc je clos officiellement l'enquête à votre sujet... sur ce point du moins. Néanmoins, je voulais vous parler à tous les deux. »

Mello et moi échangeâmes un regard avant que je ne détourne le mien. Je m'étais senti submergé par le bleu un instant.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre ce que vous attendez l'un de l'autre. Est ce que vous pourriez essayer de me l'expliquer ? »

« Je n'attends rien de Near à part une disparition dramatique dans des circonstances dangereuses. »

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules.

« Bien, puisque vous êtes incapables de vous comporter comme des adultes, je vais vous placer devant vos propres secrets. Et on va commencer par toi, Mello : tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à dire que tu détestes ton rival et après tout, ce ne serait que logique. Cependant, à chaque fois que nous parlons, tu finis par me dénombrer ses qualités. Tu commences souvent par prétendre que ce sont des défauts, comme sa faiblesse physique pour finir par admettre que cela revêt une certaine délicatesse. Tu m'expliques en quoi son raisonnement sur un sujet quelconque était brillant, comment il parvient à faire la part des choses entre sentiments et réflexion, tu me décris même ses constructions en dés. Pourquoi t'évertuer à cacher ton admiration ? »

Mello s'était tu. La surprise sur son visage fit place à de l'énervement. Il dégagea d'un geste sec les mèches de devant ses yeux.

« Je ne... » gronda t il sourdement.

« Je n'ai pas fini, interrompit L, quant à toi, Near, tu as passé le plus clair de ton temps à essayer de bâtir entre toi et les autres un mur infranchissable. Ce travail est certes plutôt accompli mais il suffit que quelqu'un te frôle pour que tu paniques. Pourquoi avoir laissé une telle brèche dans ta carapace ? D'autant plus que tu refuses de laisser Mello te comprendre mais tu ne supporterais pas non plus qu'il s'éloigne de toi. Ajoutons à cela que l'idée qu'il apprenne que tu as pleuré dans mon bureau le jour où il t'a fait cette marque te terrorise. Est ce que tu comptes vivre le reste de ta vie enfermé dans un cocon de peur qu'il réussisse à t'atteindre ? »

Je lançai à L un regard mêlant la colère au désespoir. Comment avait il pu faire ça ?

Mello se leva, interrompant le massacre mental de mon mentor. Il vint se planter devant moi. Je ne levai pas les yeux vers lui, essayant de me concentrer sur la pendule qui décorait la cheminée (brisée depuis une crise de colère de Beyond).

« Tu savais que tu allais avoir peur. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas arrêté avant ? Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as laissé faire hier ? »

Je menai mes doigts à mes boucles mais il chassa ma main et m'obligea à me lever en me tirant par le col de mon pyjama.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu refuses de laisser tomber ta garde avant que je ne la défonce ? Pourquoi est ce que tu me laisses toujours te faire du mal sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que tu t'effondres ? »

« Laisse moi, Mello. » lui ordonnai je froidement en essayant de me dégager.

« Non ! Pourquoi est ce que tu as peur d'être prêt de moi ? »

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien.

« Je suis ton objet. Tu me considères comme une chose qui devrait se plier à tes moindres caprices. Tu es plus fort que moi, tout le monde est de ton côté, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que me plier à ta volonté. »

« Je n'y peux rien, moi, si t'es trop taré pour t'empêcher de pleurer au moindre contact ! » siffla t il.

J'essayai de lui donner un coup de poing mais il me plaqua contre le mur. Je gémis de douleur quand sa prise sur mes poignets se fit plus forte.

Je voyais L qui nous observait par dessus l'épaule de Mello. Toujours assis, il dégustait un macaron sans un mot. Il assistait, spectateur captivé, à mon humiliation.

« Je ne comprends pas comment Matt fait pour ne pas avoir envie de le réduire en charpie, ton masque insupportable. » lança mon rival.

« Matt est mon ami. »

Il marqua une pause avant qu'un sourire mauvais ne vienne crispe ses lèvres. Il ricana.

« Je vais être très clair avec toi, Near, Matt est à moi et ça ne changera pas. Je l'ai laissé faire des choses de son côté, dont trainer avec toi, parce que je sais qu'il a besoin de se sentir un peu libre, mais autant te dire que ça va s'arrêter très vite. Tu crois vraiment que si on lui posait la question, il hésiterait une seule seconde entre toi et moi ? Si tu veux on l'appelle tout de suite et je lui demande de choisir. Ça pourrait m'amuser de te voir être le second pour une fois. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais qu'il te préfère mais il peut être mon ami en même temps. »

« Pas si je lui demande d'arrêter. Tu es à moi. Tu n'as pas d'ami, tu n'as rien d'autre que moi. »

Il marqua une pause, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

« Tu sais, Near, peut être que finalement tu as raison. Je te considère bien comme ma propriété alors pourquoi ne serais tu pas mon objet ? »

Il me lâcha et claqua la porte. Je me laissai glisser sur le sol. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et mon esprit d'analyse avait été perdu dans la bataille.

Je me relevai enfin, L finissant sa boite de gâteau. Je me tournai vers lui :

« J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé. » lui souhaitai je, glacial, avant de sortir ; entendant à peine son acquiescement d'un ton d'outre tombe.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NDA<span>**

Voila la fin de la troisième partie. Plus qu'une et c'est clos.

Pour le couple MattNear, le plus grand problème de Near c'est qu'il ne comprend pas du tout pourquoi Matt l'apprécie. Bref, je vous laisse là dessus.

Les autres chapitres paraitront un peu plus régulièrement et je vais bientôt poster la fin d'Alcatraz.  
>Je vous conseille également l'excellente fiction de Lou-des-bois.<p>

_A bientot..._


	10. Partie 4, Chapitre 1 : Matt

**Hello, **je suis de retour pour la dernière partie de cette fiction. J'espère que vous aimez / suivez toujours. En tout cas, s'il y a une référence que vous ne comprenez pas (parce que vous ne la connaissez pas ou parce que vous ne voyez pas en quoi ça se lie avec l'histoire) n'hésitez pas à demander une explication par commentaire. J'oublie souvent de la donner. Pour La Genèse, c'est facile, c'est le premier chapitre de l'Ancien Testament. Cela explique comment Dieu a crée la Terre.

Les chansons que j'associe à Mello sont sympas (enfin en tout cas moi je les aime bien) mais n'ont pas nécessairement de rapport avec le sujet du chapitre (juste les paroles que je mets en gros).

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

><p><strong>Quatrième partie : La Genèse.<strong>

**Chapitre 10 : Matt ou dans la gueule du lion.**

_On déteste les contes de fée des autres._ Frédéric Beigbeder.

Je regardais mon fauve abattu couché dans son lit. Dos à moi, Mello était étendu sur le matelas dans son pyjama noir. Ses longs cheveux cendrés et sa silhouette mince lui donnaient l'air d'une fille de dos. Je ne le lui dirai pas, figurez vous que je tiens à la vie. De plus, il avait l'air vraiment déprimé.

« Mel', tu fais quoi tout seul dans le noir ? » demandai je en allumant la lumière.

Je vins le rejoindre sur le matelas.

« Je réfléchis. »

« A quoi ? »

« A la connerie humaine. »

« Ambitieuse démarche. »

Il ne sourit même pas à ma boutade mais se redressa. Une longue minute, il me dévisagea en silence. J'eus l'étrange et désagréable impression qu'il essayait de m'évaluer, de savoir, à travers les traits de mon visage, si je pouvais réagir comme il le souhaiterait. Il semblait encore douter lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« J'ai un truc à te dire. »

« Vas y. »

« Tu sais, avant hier, dans la remise, je t'ai dit que Near et moi ne nous étions pas adressés la parole. »

« Oui. »

« J'ai menti. »

« Tu vois, Blondie, je suis à peu près aussi surpris que si L m'avait annoncé qu'il allait racheter l'usine Haribo, soupirai je, allez, dis moi, quelle est l'ampleur des dégâts ? Tu l'as encore embrassé ? »

« Je l'ai fait pleurer. »

Je me redressai à mon tour, abasourdi.

« Tu as fait quoi ? À qui ? »

« J'ai fait pleurer Near pendant plus de vingt minutes. Sans interruption. »

Il était parfaitement sérieux. Personnellement, je tentais d'assembler les idées entre elles. Near était quand même le type qui, quand il avait gagné le premier prix du concours de science et découverte organisé par le Royaume Uni, avait déclaré dans sa lettre de remerciement : _« Ma victoire fut à l'image de la science : silencieuse et impérative »_. Point barre.

Ça avait de la gueule, je vous l'accorde.

Pour en revenir à mon étonnement, je fixais désormais mon meilleur ami.

« Tu es énervé contre moi ? » s'enquit il.

Ce n'était pas une question timide ou une peur réelle de ma colère, c'était juste une investigation signifiant qu'il n'arrivait pas à le déterminer grâce à mon expression. Ce mec était un psychopathe en puissance.

« Non. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il retira son t-shirt et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Énerve toi. » murmura t il d'un ton rugueux.

Sa voix me fit frissonner.

« Non, Mello,je ne voix pas ce que ça changerait. »

« Je le mérite. J'ai été un enfoiré, fais le moi payer. »

Cette fois, si sa phrase prit la forme d'un ordre, je le sentis un peu... accablé. Il voulait une nouvelle fois que je m'attèle à le punir.

« Je l'ai embrassé, poursuivit il sa main cherchant la boucle de ma ceinture, je l'ai plaqué contre le mur. »

Il était au dessus de moi, redressé sur ses genoux et me toisait, à la fois sublime et mortellement amer. J'étais incapable de tout mouvement.

Il se pencha à mon oreille pour poursuivre.

« J'ai commencé à le déshabiller. Near frémissait sous mes doigts, j'aurais du voir qu'il avait peur mais je me le cachais à moi même, je pense, j'avais envie qu'il me désire comme moi je le désirais. Si tu savais comme son corps est tentateur. C'est un appel parfaitement inconscient à la dépravation. »

Nous nous embrassions. Et j'avais mal à la tête. Mes mains cherchaient sur son corps à lui des traces de son discours. Nos lèvres se séparaient à peine, le temps qu'il me glisse à nouveau ses phrases insidieuses. Nos vêtements disparaissaient peu à peu.

« J'avais envie de le posséder, tu comprends, qu'il me supplie d'accepter son âme en otage. Je ne voulais pas seulement sa volupté je voulais que tout son esprit ne tourne plus qu'autour de moi. »

« Tais toi. » lui ordonnai je avant de mordre son cou.

Il grimaça mais se reprit.

« J'ai redessiné sa silhouette, j'ai mesuré la cambrure de ses hanches. Si tu savais comme ses fesses sont... »

« Ta gueule, Mello. » lui intimai je sèchement.

Il était entre mes jambes et nous nous embrassions toujours.

« Est ce que tu es énervé, maintenant ? Est ce que tu es jaloux ? »

« Non, résistai je encore un peu, non, je m'en fous. Je veux juste que tu la fermes. »

« Hier, dans le bureau de L, je lui ai dit qu'il était mon objet. »

« M, ce sujet là l'affecte beaucoup en ce moment. »

Je m'écartai de lui. Je pris quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits. Mon désir était encore attisé par son regard quand je parlai :

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Et pourquoi tu m'inclus dans cette histoire ? Mihael, à quoi tu joues ? »

Il se crispa à l'entente de son nom, il le faisait toujours réagir.  
>« Tu préfères Near à moi. Tout le monde préfère Near. Même moi, je préfère Near. »<p>

Il passa sa main sur son visage.

« C'est faux, tu sais que c'est faux. T'es mon meilleur pote depuis toujours, putain, ça compte quand même. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce besoin d'être aussi tordu. Tu veux le battre, très bien, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire d'en passer par là. »

Je l'avais pris dans mes bras.

« Je ne sais plus très bien ce que je veux. »

« Tu n'as jamais su ce que tu voulais, pas à propos de Near. »

Il haussa les épaules et déballa une tablette de chocolat en s'échappant de mon étreinte.

« J'aimerais qu'il me cède. J'ai l'impression que tout irait mieux si Near me cédait. Juste une fois. Juste pour lui montrer que lui, même lui, n'est pas au dessus de ça. »

Le silence s'installa, lourd et chargé de menaces, sur sa chambre et Mello laissa tomber un long soupir de résignation.

« Il faut que j'aille voir L. »

C'est la première fois que je le voyais aussi contrarié de devoir demander l'avis de son mentor. Quand on en venait à son rival, ce blond prétentieux aimait croire qu'il pouvait régler les problèmes tout seul. Ça avait son charme une telle mégalomanie.

« Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? »

« Heu... je... heu... ouais... si tu veux. » rétorquai je assez brillamment.

C'était la deuxième fois que Mello me surprenait en moins de cinq minutes, que dis je, cinq secondes. Je me demande sincèrement si je pourrai prétendre le connaître par cœur un jour.

Dans le couloir pour rejoindre le bureau du Parrain, Mello saisit ma main en regardant ailleurs. Ayant toujours un attrait assez prononcé pour ma propre existence (existence dans laquelle j'aimerais que tous mes membres soient reliés au reste de mon corps), je m'abstins de toute ironie à ce geste. Nos doigts s'emmêlèrent.

Il dévora sa tablette sur le chemin. Arrivé devant la porte, il me lâcha pour toquer. Personne ne répondit, ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment.

« On va pas attendre comme des cons sur le palier » justifia t il en ouvrant la porte en grand.

Nous nous statufiâmes.

L.

Light.

S'embrassaient.

L et Light Yagami (japonais, un mètre quatre vingt dix, étudiant modèle et ex-Kira pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi !) étaient plongés dans un baiser... langoureux. La réaction de Mello fut aussi digne que réfléchi : il se jeta sur Light.

« Lâche le ! Lâche le ! Enfoiré ! »

Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le sol, L ayant évité l'assaut grâce à son troisième sens spécial fou furieux (probablement développé suite à une fréquentation prolongée de BB).

Mello frappait son adversaire, qui lui répondait tout aussi violemment, sans se soucier de savoir si sa démarche était vraiment efficace. L plongea sur lui et le saisit à la gorge. Il le plaqua contre le mur en lui lançant une phrase sèche en russe.

Bien que je connaisse M depuis toujours je ne parlais toujours pas couramment sa langue natale. Néanmoins, leur conversation fut assez limpide pour que j'en comprenne le sens global.

« Calme toi immédiatement, Mello. » intima notre mentor.

« Qu'est ce que tu fichais (quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris), c'est un tueur et (quelque chose d'autre que je n'ai pas compris), faut que tu m'expliques ton problème ! »

« Reprend tes esprits et n'inverse pas les rôles, c'est moi qui te protège, pas l'inverse. »

Mon meilleur ami se dégagea de la main qui le tenait et alla s'assoir. Light restait à bonne distance de son agresseur en se massant toujours la joue.

L s'installa en face de son élève et enfourna un macaron.

« Mello... » gronda t il sourdement.

« Je suis désolé, Light, j'étais légèrement... surpris. » s'excusa t il de mauvaise grâce en reprenant l'anglais

Il croisa les bras et détourna résolument le regard.

« J'accepte tes excuses. » acquiesça l'ex-Kira sous le regard inquisiteur de son amant.

« Parfait. Matt, assieds toi s'il te plait, comment vas tu ? »

Je pris place en face de L et hésitai à répondre.

« Tranquille, mon vieux. »

« Qui est ce ? » demanda Light l'air légèrement intrigué par mon attitude.

« C'est mon petit ami. » siffla Mello en regardant toujours ailleurs.

Si le japonais et moi n'avions qu'un seul point commun ce fut bien notre expression d'effarement.

« Tu as un copain ? »

Je faillis m'enquérir sur la question de savoir si mon meilleur ami comptait me mettre au courant un de ces quatre mais je me raisonnai : valait mieux attendre d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

« Ouais ? Et alors ? »

« Tu n'es pas la personne la plus... »

« Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes là ? » interrompit L visiblement pressé que nous levions le camp.

« Near, maugréa Mello, tu te souviens de ce que je lui ai dit la dernière fois dans ton bureau ? »

« Oui, qu'il était ta propriété, et alors ? »

« Et alors, je ne sais pas très bien comment... comment... lui faire comprendre que ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'il n'est qu'un objet à mes yeux. »

« Mais tu considères tout de même qu'il t'appartient. »

« Oui. »

« Tient, ça me rappelle quelqu'un... » intervint Kira avec un demi sourire.

La tête de L me fit pouffer de rire. Je masquai ce débordement derrière un toussotement hypocrite.

« Je te prierai de ne plus intervenir à partir de maintenant, Light. » exigea t il.

« Je disais ça comme ça. »

« Bref, Mello, vas voir Near, dis lui, débrouille toi. Pas mon problème. »

« Merci, L, vraiment, tu m'aides beaucoup. »

Le blond se leva et sortit d'un pas rageur. Je restai seul dans la pièce en face des deux adultes, L me faisant clairement comprendre de son regard noir qu'il me voulait hors d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

« Comment t'as fini avec ce taré ? » demanda Light.

« Et toi ? » répliquai je en me levant, désignant L du menton.

J'adressai un léger signe de la main à notre mentor en partant de son bureau à mon tour. J'aperçus Mello qui tournait au coin du couloir et l'interpelai.

« Blondie ! Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Je vais voir Near. »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Certain. »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« C'est le moment du plan où j'improvise. »

« En gros, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on connait c'est notre itinéraire. »

« Ouais. »

« Super. »

Sans même m'interroger sur la nécessité de ma présence, j'accompagnais Mello.

« T'attends quoi de lui ? »

« Sa capitulation. »

Rien de mieux que le champ lexical martial pour me mettre en confiance.

« Écoute, pour tout à l'heure, ce que j'ai dit à Light, commença Mello d'une voix plus incertaine qu'à l'ordinaire, c'était juste pour qu'il la ferme. »

« Je sais, Mel', je sais. Je serai ton faux petit ami dès qu'un serial killer s'encanaillera avec un de nos proches, je te le promets. »

Il dira ce qu'il veut, cet enfoiré de Blondie de mes deux, il me tient toujours la main. Il a une façon de le faire assez étrange : à la fois possessive et laxiste. Comme s'il me mettait au défi d'essayer de lui échapper. Je ne me risquerai pas à cette entreprise.

Encore une fois plongé dans des pensées parfaitement saines (ironie, quand tu nous tiens), je fus à peine conscient que mon meilleur ami venait de toquer à la porte de son plus grand ennemi.

« Entrez » autorisa sa voix impersonnelle.

À l'intérieur, Mello et moi soupirâmes en cœur. Ce n'était pas Near, debout au milieu de la pièce comme un enfant perdu, qui engendrait chez nous cet élan de désespoir mais la présence de BB à ses côtés. Quand on vient de le quitter, on ne peut s'empêcher de comparer L au psychopathe qui lui sert de double.

Le jour et la nuit. Un peu comme Mello et Near. Sauf que dans le cas des deux adultes, ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, il y en a un sage et l'autre fou et pas un seul pour avoir le sens de l'humour.

« Bonjour Mathilde et Mello-drame. »

M chassa cette politesse insultante d'un revers de la main.

« J'aimerais parler seul à seul avec Near, Beyond, tu veux bien nous laisser ? » demanda t il le plus gentiment possible.

« Non » répliqua l'autre d'un air espiègle.

Évidemment, s'il ne nous gâchait pas la vie, BB serait triste, mais triste. Ce serait vraiment trop horrible.

« Franchement, ils mettent combien de temps à les reconstruire les hôpitaux psychiatriques de nos jours ? Je vous jure, il n'y a plus de service public... » maugréai je.

Cela ne me valut qu'un regard consterné de Mello, une œillade interrogatrice de Near et un gloussement de Backup.

« C'est amusant que tu l'aies amené ici, souligna ce dernier en plongeant son indexe dans le pot de confiture sur le bureau de l'albinos, je disais justement à Nia que pour quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que lui, il suscite l'attention de deux personnes bien particulières. »

Merde. Beyond venait de nous faire un compliment ou quoi ?

« Ne te réjouis pas si vite Matty - ce que tu peux être en manque d'affection ma parole ! - être particulier ne t'empêche pas d'être stupide. »

« Parce que toi tu te trouves spécialement malin ? Te refaire capturer vingt quatre heures à peine après ton évasion ? » rétorquai je.

« Peut être que je voulais être capturé. »

« Peut être alors que je fais en sorte d'avoir l'air stupide. »

« Dans ce cas tu es un acteur très convaincant. »

« Un second compliment, BB, je n'en mérite pas tant... »

« Mais la ferme vous deux, bordel ! » ordonna sèchement Blondie en se massant les tempes.

Beyond ricana.

« Tu crois encore que tu contrôles la situation ? Malgré tout ? »

« Comment ça ''malgré tout'' ? »

Le sourire de BB s'élargit et mon visage se décomposa quand je compris où il voulait en venir. Non ! Non ! Non ! Faites que je puise arrêter le temps, s'il vous plait, j'ai jamais rien demandé à personne et surtout pas à Vous, Seigneur, alors juste une petite fois, faites moi une fleur ! Je ne veux pas mourir si jeune.

Étonnement, la dernière choses qui me traversa l'esprit avant que Beyond ne signe mon arrêt de mort fut de mon demander si j'avais bien sauvegarder ma dernière partie de Assassin Creed II.

« Tu ne sais pas ? , se moqua le sosie de L, tu fais un piètre héritier du plus grand détective du monde, Mello. Matt et Nia sont devenus très très proches en ton absence. Tellement proches qu'il se pourrait bien que leurs lèvres se soient rencontrées. »

Je m'étais écarté d'un pas de Blondie dans un pure réflex d'auto-salvation. Near regardait fixement son rival, son visage n'exprimant plus rien. Son doigt qui s'occupait précédemment de ses boucles s'était arrêté.

« Vous avez fait quoi ? » gronda Mello en se tournant vers moi.

« Blondie, je... »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Matt ! » rugit il.

Il sembla reprendre un calme apparent. Un sourire mesquin s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Dieu qu'il était séduisant quand il allait achever sa victime.

« Beyond, moi aussi j'ai une information pour toi, je te dois bien ça : L et Light Yagami sont amants. Je les ai surpris avec Matt tout à l'heure. »

« Tu mens, siffla l'autre, tu mens, tu mens, tu mens ! »

« Non. »

Et devant sa quiétude écrasante, BB n'eut d'autre choix que de le croire. Il sortit de la pièce comme une furie. Derrière lui, Mello verrouilla la porte.

« Bien, à nous trois maintenant, dit il en plantant son regard sur Near comme on donne un coup de couteau, que faisait ce malade ici, en premier lieu ? »

« Manifestement, répliqua son rival sans que l'hésitation ne fissure son indifférence, il était venu ruiner ma journée. »

« Quelle noble tâche. » agréa le fauve.

Je crois que, bien involontairement, j'avais été entrainé dans l'œil du cyclone.

On vous a déjà dit qu'un cyclone a les yeux bleus ?

* * *

><p><strong>NDA<strong> **:** Je me suis bien amusée à décrire le passage entre Light, L et les deux M. Et puis, les remarques de Matt sont toujours drôles à imaginer (qu'elles soient verbalement formulées ou pas d'ailleurs).

J'ai presque achevé les deux derniers chapitres donc ça ne devrait être plus trop long. Après, je ferai surement _enfin _paraitre cette fiction ''School Life''.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites le moi en tout cas,

_A bientôt..._


	11. Partie 4, Chapitre 2 : Mello

**Quatrième partie : La Genèse**

**Chapitre 11 : Mello ou « My favourite game » (The Cardigans)**

_**And this is not a case of lust, you see**  
><em>Et ce n'est pas une affaire de désir, tu vois<em>  
><strong>It's not a matter of you versus me<strong>  
><em>Ce n'est pas un problème de toi contre moi<em>  
><strong>It's fine the way you want me on your own<strong>  
>J'accepte<em> la manière dont tu veux que je t'appartienne<em>  
><strong>But in the end it's always me alone<strong>  
><em>Mais à la fin c'est toujours moi qui me retrouve seul<em>_

**And I'm losing my favourite game**  
><em>Et je suis en train de perdre à mon jeu préféré<em>  
><strong>You're losing your mind again<strong>  
><em>Tu es encore en train de perdre ton esprit<em>  
><strong>I'm losing my baby<strong>  
><em>Je suis en train de perdre mon chéri<em>  
><strong>Losing my favourite game<strong>  
><em>En train de perdre mon jeu préféré<em>

Je regardai Near et Matt qui me faisaient face. Le premier était aussi détaché de la scène que le second semblait en être le point de fuite.

Nous étions enfermés tous les trois ou, plus précisément, je nous avais délibérément enfermé. Où voulais je en venir ? Même moi je me posais la question.

« Que s'est il passé entre vous ? » demandai je.

Matt toussota nerveusement avant de tirer une cigarette de son paquet. Adossé à la porte, je déballai une tablette de chocolat en réponse.

« Je l'ai embrassé, Mello. » répliqua t il quand son briquet eut allumé le papier blanc.

Un carré de chocolat craqua, une mèche blanche fut entortillée.

« Et t'as aimé ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. »

J'écartais cette objection d'un geste de la main dédaigneux. Il savait parfaitement que cette histoire nous concernait tous autant les uns que les autres.

« Oui, j'ai aimé. »

Je hochai sèchement du menton avant de revenir sur Near et son impassibilité.

« Toi, tu n'as rien à dire ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je te dise, Mello ? »

Il ne me parut pas que cette phrase fut ironique, mon rival ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que j'attendais de lui.

« Je voudrais que tu me dises que quand tu es avec lui, tu ressens la même chose qu'avec moi. Que tu es vulnérable, et friable, et que tu as mal, que tu regrettes, que tu pleures. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Pas tout le temps. »

Mon point s'abattit contre le bois. La douleur que provoqua l'impact se dilua dans ma colère.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

J'étais sur le point de me jeter sur lui de colère quand Matt me retins. Je lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il se plia en deux, le souffle coupé, avant que mon genou ne rencontre mon menton. Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas battu si bien que quand son poing vrilla ma tempe je me rappelai à quel point il s'était renforcé avec les années.

Je m'écrasais contre le bureau de mon rival, faisant voler des colonnes de papier au passage. Near nous regardait en entortillant sa mèche. Finalement, nous arrêtâmes de nous battre comme nous avions commencé, sur un de mes coups de cœur.

Je lançais un regard mauvais à Matt qui me sourit d'un air mesquin.

« Tu veux de l'aide pour la suite ou quoi ? » dit il en indiquant Near du menton.

À mon tour je contemplais mon rival, immaculé contre le paysage derrière la fenêtre, qui ne semblait pas ravi d'être redevenu le centre de notre attention.

Il me regardait de ses grands yeux gris qui semblaient promettre et interdire à la fois. Je le ferai miens car j'avais toujours adoré le défier mais je ne le bafouerai pas car je préférais encore le contredire. Et puis Matt ne m'aurait pas laissé le blesser de cette façon.

Son lit me paraissait proche et lointain à la fois, inaccessible comme le corps de son possesseur mais indéniablement mérité.

Je l'embrassais comme je dévorais mes tablettes de chocolat noir et amère : avec une sorte d'adoration pour la destruction, une intellectualisation de ce qui n'était finalement que bien trivial. Mes mais avaient saisi ses hanches pour qu'il ne m'échappe pas. D'ailleurs, il n'essayait même plus. À moins que ses doigts sur ma nuque et contre mon torse soit une façon d'exprimer qu'il était d'accord. Réticent, certes, mais d'accord.

Je l'approchais encore de moi sentant à nouveau poindre sur ses lèvres la même répulsion que celle qu'il avait eu les dernières fois. Celle qui le poussait à s'écarter et qui faisait jaillir de ses yeux inexpressifs de grosses larmes d'enfant à l'innocence foulée.

À l'instant où je crus que Near allait m'interrompre, je sentis Matt poser une main amicale sur mon épaule. C'était un geste ferme mais avenant. Il exigeait de moi que je m'écarte. J'obéissais.

Near haletait prêt de mes lèvres, les yeux clos. Sa poitrine se soulevait contre la mienne et son corps frêle contenait sans réel succès les tremblements qui le prenaient.

Dans mon dos Matt murmura :

« Ne te presse pas, pas Mello. Ne t'impose pas. »

C'était ça la clé du consentement de mon rival ? Et mon caractère à moi, n'était ce pas le renier ?

J'avais plongé mon regard dans celui de l'albinos. Il n'exprimait rien, lui. Chez moi, ça devait être le feu d'artifice d'émotions. J'exigeais qu'il me cède. Maintenant.

Mais la main de Matt ne quittait pas mon épaule et je n'avais pas le cœur de le défier en plus de la pudeur de Near. Je ne devais pas échouer, pas cette fois que mon meilleur ami était à mes côtés.

Je combattais aux côtés de Near contre ses propres démons. À moins que ce ne soit moi, l'abominable monstre qui tentait de dépecer son esprit en s'attaquant à sa chair.

Avec Near, je ne sais jamais si je suis horrible ou merveilleux. Parfois, dans son regard, je sens une sorte d'admiration, d'affection même. Et parfois, j'y vois à la fois une répugnance à constater mon existence ou mes méthodes d'investigation. Il ne me détestera jamais, ce genre de sentiment m'est entièrement réservé, mais il a énormément de mal à se défaire de son autarcie affective. Il ne veut pas être confronté à des émotions trop fortes comme les miennes, elles le dégoutent ou lui font peur.

Pourtant, je sais qu'il est fasciné puisque son regard ne me quitte toujours pas.

Mes gestes se sont faits plus lents, plus tendres presque. Ils parcourent son dos et sa nuque. Je m'attarde à des endroits qui n'avaient eu avant que peu d'intérêt. La courbe du bas de son dos avait soudain une poésie bien particulière. Son cou se dégagea soudain quand il détourna le visage, j'y vis un encouragement.

Mes lèvres parsemèrent la peau blanche de baisers fugaces et même ses joues d'enfant connurent mon attention. Puis ses tempes. Et enfin, ce fut lui qui vint chercher un véritable baiser.

La main de Matt quitta mon épaule.

Je ne savais comment lui dire de rester à mes côtés. Je ne pourrais pas triompher de cette épreuve sans lui.

J'attirais Near vers le matelas comme dans un piège. Il se laissa faire, proie trop docile. Je l'allongeai et il ne comprit qu'à cet instant qu'il avait baissé sa garde trop longtemps. Il était trop tard, j'étais au dessus de lui et de ses boucles éparpillées sur le drap blanc.

Il ne disait toujours rien. Je crois qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à ne rien me laisser comprendre. Il ne voulait pas que je sache pourquoi il accepta que je détache un à un les boutons de sa chemises, ni pourquoi il frôla du bout de l'indexe mon bras nu, remontant jusqu'à mon épaule et mon menton. Il contourna la ligne dure et cassante de ma pommette slave jusqu'à mon front. Il dégagea une mèche blonde.

Toutes ces actions m'avaient figées.

Matt était debout à côté du lit. Je savais son regard sur le corps à moitié révélé en dessous du mien. Comme moi, il suivait les lignes cassées des côtes et des hanches de Near. Puis, il s'agenouilla pour que son visage soit à la hauteur des notres.

Cela perturba mon rival qui se tourna vers lui, semblant prendre conscience de sa présence à nos côtés. Je vis leurs lèvres se recontrer et n'en éprouva pas de jalousie. Cette distraction me permis d'enlever définitivement ce bas de pyjama trop ample. Il délaissa les jambes pâles et son boxer blanc.

Near était ému.

Je posais ma paume sur son entre jambe tendue en dessous du tissu. Immédiatement, sa main vint saisir mon poignet.

« Ne me fais rien. » ordonna t il froidement.

« Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te changer. » répliquai je.

Cet argument suffit à dégager son emprise.

Il se cambrait désormais sous mes mouvements. Son excitation avait formé des taches rouges sur ses joues qui descendaient jusqu'à la base de son cou et poussait sa voix un peu plus haut.

Sa main alla prendre celle de Matt et la serra fort. Cette fois, mon cœur eut un pincement étrange.

Bientôt, celui ci s'évanouit quand je retirai mon haut puis mon pantalon. Mon meilleur ami était également en sous vêtement mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je sache ni pourquoi ni comment. Il nous avait rejoint sur le matelas (dont la taille n'était pas vraiment adéquat) et distrayait Near pendant que je convainquais ses cuisses de s'écarter.

Une brume pernicieuse enrobait nos corps, ou bien mon regard se perdait définitivement dans les subtilités grises de celui de mon rival. Ses jambes autour de mon torses et ses lèvres à mon oreille, mon surnom qui lui échappait en même temps que son appréhension. Quelque part, il me demandait de le vaincre, de le détruire. Quelque part, je gagnais en le possédant.

Il souffrait. Je savais qu'il souffrirait. Peut être que j'aimai ça. Peut être que prendre conscience à quel point il souffrirait fut le moment le plus érotique de cette soirée. Il gémit contre moi, essaya de le cacher, agrippa le bras de Matt qui baignait son corps de baisers pour l'écarter de la réalité. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, personne n'y pouvait rien, parce que je le faisais souffrir.

Je voulais prendre son âme en même temps que son innocence et sa douleur.

Il ne pleura pas. Il ne me demanda pas d'être plus doux. Il n'essaya même pas de m'arrêter.

Il me regarda juste de ses grands yeux gris et froids. Il me laissa juste retenir en otage pendant quelques minutes son plaisir avant de daigner le libérer en de grands frissons.

Puis, quand enfin il s'habitua à ma présence, quand enfin il me laissa le satisfaire, il se cambra. Ce fut pire, pour lui, de savoir que je le faisais apprécier en patience. Il criait maintenant sous les caresses de Matt et mes coups de reins. Il ne se contrôlait plus comme il l'avait si bien fait pendant tant d'années.

« Mello. Mello. Mello. »

J'étais dans sa bouche et partout sur lui. J'étais en lui et je n'en sortirai plus jamais complètement. Il me devait tout de ces sensations que je lui faisais découvrir.

Plus jamais aucun cube de plastic, plus jamais aucun puzzle, plus jamais aucune énigme n'aurait le moindre poids par rapport à ce que ce soir je lui faisais endurer. Il y avait là tout le mystère de la sensualité. Tout ce qu'on essaye de retrouver dans chacune de nos pulsions sans jamais y parvenir complètement avant de se laisser happer par les arcanes nocturnes une fois seul.

« Je suis le premier. » lui murmurai je à l'oreille alors qu'il venait contre mon ventre brulant.

Le temps se tordit jusqu'à rendre cet instant un peu plus long, jusqu'à me laisser m'effondrer à ses côtés.

Nous ne bougions plus. Lui entre Matt et moi. Plus aucun de nous trois ne faisions un mouvement.

Ce fut vers mon meilleur ami qu'il se retourna et ce fut à lui qu'il demanda sans un bruit la douceur de ses bras. Je le haïs encore un peu pour ça.

Quand il se retourna vers moi, il m'observa. Son attention parcouru les os de mon torse jusqu'à mon visage encore marqué par notre étreinte. J'ouvris la bouche, une seconde, pour lui rappeler ma haine, mais il m'interrompit.

« Ne le dis pas, Mello, pas ce soir. »

Je me tus. Je lui cédai cette faveur là. Après tout, lui avait abandonné son honneur sous mes cuisses.

Je m'approchai de lui pour lui voler un baiser, puis un second et un troisième. Je faillis m'emporter quand Matt m'arrêta. Je compris qu'il avait peur que je ne l'oublie, ou au moins qu'il voulait montrer à Near que ce n'était pas le cas. Je lui rappelais mon affection longuement sous le regard de mon rival. Il ne dit rien mais ses prunelles grises exprimèrent beaucoup. Nous nous séparâmes.

Near tendit les bras pour prendre ses vêtements et se couvrit sommairement pour aller prendre une douche. Matt et moi demeurâmes là. Tous les deux assez excités, je crois, en entendant l'eau ruisseler sur la peau blanche de Near.

« Je n'y serais pas arriver sans toi. » confessai je au bout d'un temps.

« Je sais, Mello. »

Il me semblait entendre une pointe de nostalgie dans cette confession.

Je lui fis part de cette impression.

« Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression que nous avions un rôle ? Me répondit il. Que le mien était d'être la transition ? Celui que tu tuerais pour Near ? »

« Je t'ai tué ? »

« Dans un autre temps. En un autre lieu. Peut être que tu m'aurais sacrifié. »

« Cela ne m'empêcherait surement pas de t'aimer. » répliquai je un peu bêtement.  
>La sensualité me rend idiot.<p>

« Parce que tu m'aimes. »

« Je t'aime parce toi tu m'aimes. Si tu étais capable de te passer de ce sentiment débile, lui expliquai je, je le ferais aussi. Mais puisqu'il t'est indispensable... je veux bien m'y plier. »

J'entendis craqueter son briquer avant qu'une volute de fumée n'épaississe l'air autour de nous.

« Trop aimable. »

Je souris à la volute.

« Alors aime moi, puisque je ne t'en laisse pas le choix. »

Near ne nous rejoignit que plus tard, habillé. Il détourna pudiquement le regard en voyant que nous enlacions. Matt rit, de son rire franc, en constatant cette gêne et il enjoint mon rival à venir sur le matelas.

« Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie... »

« Tais toi. » se plaignit mon meilleur ami.

Puis il s'évertua à obliger Near à cette dernière requête. Je ne tenais pas à participer à ce moment. Je sentais que Matt avait besoin lui aussi de me montrer que Near n'appartenait pas qu'à moi.

Mon rival me dévisageait alors que ses doigts blancs parcouraient les mèches auburn entre ses cuisses. Je pouvais presque deviner les mouvements de la bouche de Matt sur lui tant les soupirs de Near étaient évocateurs.

« Il aime qu'on l'appelle Mail. » indiquai je avec une sorte de sourire.

Near dévia son visage rougi mais suivit mon conseil.

Nous étions de nouveau affalés dans ce lit trop petit pour trois. Matt refusait de cesser d'enserrer Near contre lui. Il lui murmurait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il pense ne serait ce à s'enfuir. Le génie blanc finit par abdiquer et arrêter de s'agiter. Devant sa moue mécontente, je ris un peu.

« Laisse tomber, il trop têtu. »

Moi, j'avais capturé ses mains et enroulaient du bout des doigts les boucles blanches qui vrillaient son front. Il était comme un jouet désarticulé entre nos volontés.

C'était pour ça qu'il était un objet, peut être parce que nous le forcions à laisser tomber les armes quand la nuit en faisait de même sur nos corps. Peut être parce que nous lui avouions notre amour uniquement quand nous savions que l'écho ne le porterait jamais bien loin.

Je m'étais éveillé il y avait environ une heure, le soleil ayant jugé bon d'étendre ses bras lumineux sur sur les rideaux. Matt était déjà parti, laissant derrière lui une trainée olfactive de tabac froid. C'était étrange, Matt ne partait jamais vraiment. Moi, j'étais resté, pour une fois. Je n'avais pas encore envie de partir, comme un gamin qui ne veut pas que sa journée au parc d'attraction se termine alors qu'il voit bien que le jour s'incline et que les manèges fermes les uns après les autres. La magie de l'instant était peut être passée mais il faudrait qu'on me le crie avant que je ne l'accepte.

Je m'étais levé et j'avais pris une douche pour essayer de savoir si, oui ou non, j'avais rêvé la nuit de la veille. En sortant de la salle de bain de Near, en le voyant emmitouflé dans les draps, j'avais même essayé de sourire. Je m'étais réinstallé depuis longtemps maintenant, le bras autour de sa taille et ma main caressant son visage sur mon torse.

J'effleurais la ligne fine de son nez avant de poursuivre sur celle ronde de ses pommettes et de ses joues d'enfant. Je frôlais ses longs cils blancs que l'on voyait à peine puis les boucles en bataille sur sur ses tempes. Lorsqu'il était inconscient, lorsqu'il ne pouvait humainement appréhender mes mouvements, je le trouvais presque sympa.

« Je te hais. » murmurai je à son oreille.

« Je sais, Mello. » répondit il sur le même ton, bien que légèrement plus éraillé par le sommeil.

« Tu es réveillé ? »

« Oui. »

Il n'avait pourtant pas bougé d'un millimètre et acceptait toujours de se reposer sur mon épaule. Je ne pensais même pas à le dégager.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » m'étonnai je.

« Pourquoi tu as parlé ? » répondit il.

C'était la différence entre Near et moi : quand il savait que son expression ne serait pas à la hauteur de ses émotions, il ne disait rien. Je ne doutais jamais que ma langue serait assez puissante pour traduire ma pensée.

Néanmoins, je préférai l'utiliser différent pour cette fois. Les draps se froissèrent sous ses doigts et son souffle hérissa la peau de mon cou. Il mordilla mon épaule comme un chat combatif alors que je l'entrainais dans l'abysse. Ses doigts se détachèrent de ses boucles pour venir se perdre dans mes cheveux et sa voix lui fut arrachée petit à petit par mes va et vient. Son corps s'étirait avec l'orgasme, son dos se cambrait et ses hanches accompagnaient mes mouvements. En une nuit, je connaissais déjà les signes avant coureur de son abandon : ses cuisses qui se serraient contre mes côtes, son cœur qui ratait quelques battements sur ma poitrine et surtout ses yeux. Ses grands yeux gris qui s'ouvraient soudainement, comme surpris de découvrir le visage de celui qui était dans ses draps, ses pupilles qui me dévisageaient sans me voir et qui me faisaient perdre mes moyens. Cette ingénuité dans son regard qui ne disparaitrait jamais, même quand le temps resserrerait sur lui son étreinte étouffante.

Nous prîmes un douche. Agréable. Lorsque Near sortit de la salle de bain, enfin habillé, il jeta à peine un regard au drap défait et se dirigea vers le large coffre à jouet dans un coin de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement avant d'en sortir une boite à dés.

« Mello, je vais travailler maintenant. » déclara t il froidement.

« Tu as fait la dissertation de philo ? »

« Je suis en train d'essayer. »

J'observai les figurines qui venaient de remplacer mon corps dans ses bras et je constatai qu'effectivement, il n'y avait rien de plus probant en matière de brainstorming.

Je soupirai.

« Je dois en déduire que je ne pourrai rien obtenir de plus de toi aujourd'hui. »

« Tu as toujours eu un sens aigu de l'observation. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de me pencher vers sa silhouette recroquevillée sur le sol.

« Alors je viendrai te voir demain matin. Et si demain tu me fermes la porte au nez, je reviendrai le soir. Et si le soir tu ne me laisses pas entrer... je la défonce avant de m'occuper de ton cas. » lui murmurai je à l'oreille.

J'ouvris la porte et une tablette de chocolat.

« A plus, N. »

En sortant dans le couloir, je vis que Matt, adossé au mur, jouait à la console. Il était si concentré que la cigarette pendant au bord de ses lèvres s'était consumée toute seule. Un petit tas de cendre à ses pieds indiquaient que ce n'était probablement pas la première.

« Matt ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

« Hein ? , demanda t il d'un ton particulièrement idiot en laissant tomber son mégot sur le sol, et merde tu m'as déconcentré. »

« Tu m'en vois profondément navré. » ironisai je encore un peu vexé d'avoir été jeté comme un malpropre de la chambre de Near.

« Je faisais le guet. On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un rentre et vous surprenne. »

« Non seulement tu n'avais pas l'air très efficace dans ta mission mais en plus c'est quand même à ça que serve les portes si je ne me trompe pas. »

Il haussa les épaules en maugréant quelque chose sur Linda et son manque de respect de l'intimité. Nous remontâmes le couloir décidant d'un accord tacite de ne pas parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« Alors, tu te sens comment maintenant que tu as un joli trophée en forme d'albinos à épingler à ton mur des récompenses ? »

Matt n'avait pas bien capté le message, je crois.

« Excuse moi Matty, mais il ne me semble pas m'être changé en fille au cours de la nuit, je suis même sûr que non. Nous n'aurons pas cette conversation. »

« Mouais, même pas drôle. Franchement, pour une fois qu'on s'en sort bien. Ton plan a fonctionné sans anicroche, on a passé une bonne nuit. Je veux dire, merde, ça vaudrait bien un brin d'auto congratulation quand même. »

« Parce qu'on avait un plan ? » m'étonnai je.

« Personne ne le sait, ça, qu'on y allait à l'aveuglette. »

« Ouais, enfin, cela dit, personne ne sait qu'on y est allé tout court, alors ça change pas grand chose. »

« Certes. »

Nous étions arrivé au bout du couloir nous laissait devant une intersection et un escalier (oui, celui qui a imaginé les plans de la Wammy's était un peu tordu... ou complètement soul).

« Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai un truc à coder et ça va pas se faire tout seul. » soupira Matt.

Il a alluma une énième cigarette, planta un baiser sur mes lèvres et tourna les talons.

Moi, je restait pantois dans ce couloir vide, seul témoin de ce fugace contact entre nos corps. J'étais encore trop confus pour faire quelque chose. Au loin j'entendais les rires d'élèves qui s'élevaient peu à peu avec le soleil.

Les sons étaient lointains, tout se dissipait autour de moi, comme un nuage de fumée qui s'éparpille. Je ne sentais plus que le corps de Near pressé au mien et les lèvres de Matt contre ma joue. Mes seules émotions leur appartenaient désormais, je n'étais plus dans le présent ni dans la réalité, j'étais encore avec eux dans le lit exigus de la chambre impersonnelle.

Mon esprit n'était plus l'endroit où j'essayais en vain de contenir mes émotions, il était la magnifique cage qui retenait le souvenir de leur présence à mes côtés.

Et le reste de l'univers je l'emmerde.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> je reviens enfin poster la suite de cette histoire (avant dernier chapitre, svp). Donc, j'ai conscience que tout cela n'est qu'un vaste lemon mais bon... fallait bien justifier le rating n'est ce pas ?

En espérant que cela vous a plu, commentez pour me le dire surtout (ou me dire l'inverse d'ailleurs).  
>Merci à tous ceux qui commentent mes fictions en tout cas.<p>

_A bientôt..._


	12. Partie 4, Chapitre 3 : Near et Epilogue

**Quatrième partie : La Genèse**

**Chapitre 12 : Near ou du concept d'amour.**

_Un __philosophe parler __d'__amour __? On ne __peut __rien__fonder __sur l'__amour__. L'__amour __n'__appartient __pas à la __juridiction philosophique__. L'__amour __n'est en __rien __un __concept __qui se __trouve __par le __raisonnement __ou l'__analyse__._ Eric Emmanuel Schmidt.

Je regardai l'aiguille des secondes de l'horloge murale. Elle tournait presque à l'envers, dans le sens trigonométrique. Autour de moi, le réfectoire était plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire. Par la fenêtre, les rayons solaires expliquaient pourquoi : il faisait beau donc les autres étaient allés déjeuners dans le parc. Moi non. Je n'aime pas le Soleil et c'est tout à fait réciproque.

Contrairement d'avec Mello, l'astre journalier, lui, me laisse l'opportunité de pouvoir lui cacher ma peau trop pâle. Je me repris immédiatement et tentait, assez vainement, de recentrer mon attention sur mon château de carte. Depuis la semaine dernière, j'avais l'impression que la situation m'échappait quelque peu. Pas quelque peu, complètement.

Tout avait dérapé, je ne savais même plus exactement ni comment, ni pourquoi, et je me retrouvais au centre de cet étrange manège. La porte d'entrée claqua, les cartes s'étalant sur la table, intimidées par le fracas.

Matt prit place à côté de moi, un air ironique et confiant sur le visage, tandis que Mello s'assit en face, lançant des regards furibonds aux coins de la pièce. La pauvre.

Quand est ce qu'il jouait la comédie ? Quand il exultait sa haine ou quand il passait ses mots et ses lèvres sur mon corps ? Et Matt, que pensait il quand ses iris verts lançaient des éclats mutins sur notre rivalité ? En fait, je préfère ne pas avoir la réponse à cette dernière question, je pense qu'elle me ferait rougir.

« Je voulais juste te dire que notre cours d'informatique est annulé. À la place, on doit être en salle six demain à seize heure. » me dit le rouquin.

« On a fini ? » s'enquit Mello d'un ton acide.

« Oui. »

« Parfait. »

Il se leva avant de se pencher par dessus la table :

« Ne te repose pas trop sur tes cartes de tarot, je vais t'écraser à la session d'examens. »

« Je t'attends. » répondis je sans changer d'intonation.

Il glissa discrètement parmi mes cartes un mot et partit accompagné de son meilleur ami. Je pris la note quand je fus certain que personne ne pouvait la lire par dessus mon épaule.

_''Présente toi dans la chambre de Matt à 2h précise, nous t'y attendrons._

_Avec toute ma mésestime. M.''_

Je ne pus réprimer une sorte de sourire de passer dans mes yeux et rangeai le bout de papier incriminé. Il ne me restait plus qu'à tuer ce temps d'appréhension qui me séparait de leurs bras.

Mon Dieu, quel lyrisme.

Je toquai à la porte à l'heure prévue.

« Entrez » m'autorisa t on immédiatement.

À l'intérieur, Matt jouait à un jeu vidéo assis sur son bureau en tailleur (pas sur une chaise, directement sur le bureau. Et après, il ose prétendre que je me tiens bizarrement.). Mon rival, quant à lui, avait une lueur familière dans le regard et un échiquier entièrement préparé à ses pieds.

« Viens, on fait une partie. »

« Je vais gagner » lui fis je remarquer en prenant place (du côté des blancs, en toute logique).

J'entortillai une mèche de cheveux, il déballa sa tablette de chocolat d'un air gourmand et c'était parti. Au bout d'environ vingt minutes, quand ma victoire devint évidente, il balaya sans pitié nos pions et saisit mon poignet par dessus le plateau. Avant de me laisser le temps de protester, il m'avait allongé sur le sol.

Matt avait cessé de jouer également. Ou peut être ne faisaient ils que commencer.

Je priais intérieurement pour que mon souffle qui se perdait ne soit pas trop perceptible : à cette heure de la journée, il était probable pour que quelqu'un passe dans le couloir.

« Je t'assure que c'est bien insonorisé » murmura Mello en frôlant mes lèvres avant de les saisir.

Comment pouvais je lui être aussi accessible ? C'était exactement comme si, à la seconde où il posait un regard lourd d'intention sur moi, mon esprit devenait aussi lisible que n'importe quel livre. J'adorais autant que je détestais cette sensation. Puisque je semblais incapable de me cerner moi même, pourquoi ne pas laisser un autre faire le sale boulot, comme j'en avais l'habitude ?

« Mello. » gémis je.

Il sourit contre mon nombril.

Ses mains étaient brulantes et leur chaleur transperçait aisément le tissus de mon pyjama. Elle se répandait jusque dans mon ventre, dans ma tête. La pièce s'embruma autour de nous et seules deux épines vertes plantées sur nous se distinguaient désormais. Je n'arriverai pas à jouer à ce jeu encore longtemps, compris je alors que mes mouvements répondaient aux siens, je n'arriverai pas à restreindre mon désir de voir notre relation grandir, à penser réussir à me faire une place dans son esprit.

« Je te hais. »

Ses mots acérés malgré notre situation me ramenèrent à la réalité. La terre s'ébranla autour de moi, se fissura et se brisa sous notre étreinte. J'étais vraiment d'une naïveté affligeante. Mon immaturité ne s'arrêtait décidément pas à mes jouets.

« Laisse moi. » exigeai je en le repoussant.

Mes bras essayèrent de nous séparer mais j'étais cloué au sol.

« Je te déteste. » répéta t il en se redressant.

« Je sais. Laisse moi. »

Il saisit mes hanches pour que j'arrête de m'agiter.

« Tu le sais ? Et pourtant, je t'appelle et tu viens. » claironna t il.

« Mello » interrompit Matt d'un ton réprobateur.

« Laisse moi. Je ne viendrai plus. »

Il me laissa partir et nous nous redressâmes face à face. Je réajustai rapidement mes vêtements pour ne pas avoir à sentir leurs regards peser sur moi. Une fois présentable, j'allais vers la porte.

Mello me plaqua contre elle.

« Dis le moi, ordonna t il sèchement, dis moi pourquoi tu viens, dis moi pourquoi je suis ton si cher Mello. »

« Non. »

Pourquoi voulais je masquer une vérité qu'il avait devinée si facilement ? Où cela était il sensé me mener ? À sauvegarder une partie de ma dignité ? À ne pas lui laisser me prendre mon âme en même temps que mon corps ? À quoi bon ? Il avait déjà tout.

« Si. Dis le moi. Je le sais, tu le sais, même Matt le sait. »

Il avait plaqué mes poignets contre le bois. J'agitai négativement la tête.

« Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Cela ne t'apporterait rien. »

« Je veux que tu sois à moi. Je veux entendre que tu es à moi. »

« Mello. » dit Matt à nouveau sans bouger.

Je le remerciai amèrement et en silence de son intervention pour le moins productive.

« Tu as l'air dur, comme ça, tu as l'air infaillible, mais finalement, m'acheva mon rival sans pitié, tu es vraiment sensible, comme gosse. »

Je réussis enfin à m'extirper de son emprise et à ouvrir la porte.

« Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu tomber assez bas pour t'aimer. _Tu_ es vraiment un sentiment méprisable, Mello. » répondis je sèchement en sortant.

Le couloir se brouillait à son tour à ma vue. Je ne voulais même pas savoir si c'était des larmes ou la colère. Je m'en contrefichais. N'est ce pas ?

C'est mon seul talent, passer au dessus de mes émotions, passer au dessus de Mello et de ses combines. Je n'avais pas le droit ni de fléchir ni d'échouer maintenant.

Depuis une des larges fenêtre du hall principal, j'observais le parc animé par mes camarades. Je les exécrais soudain pour ne pas être envouté de la même façon que moi par Mello, Matt et leur relation. Pour être capable de s'en écarter respectueusement sans effort ni regret. De triompher là où moi, pourtant bien supérieur à eux dans presque tous les autres domaines, je faillais pathétiquement.

« Near, m'appela Matt dans mon dos, ne t'en fais pas ce... »

« Laisse moi. » lui ordonnai je en me retournant.

Je le haïssais soudain, lui aussi. Je me sentais faible quand il me regardait. J'avais envie de me laisser aller, de fléchir à son attitude protectrice. Mais elle n'était qu'artefact, lui était à Mello. Et Mello l'adorait. Mello pouvait le supporter.

Le constater m'était intolérable.

« Non, je sais ce que tu ressens et tu n'as pas vraiment envie de rester tout seul. »

« Oh, je t'assure, Matt, répliquai je d'un ton qui m'étonna moi même tant il transpirait le dédain, je ne veux rien de plus que de t'emporter avec moi mais j'ai peur que ta laisse ne soit trop courte pour te permettre de parcourir la distance qui sépare ma chambre à celle de Mello. »

Il se raidit d'un coup. Mes mots savaient donner des gifles, eux. Et la joue que je venais de frapper, joue innocente je le rappelle, rougit sous la douleur dès que le bruissement sec se fut estompé.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il pencha la main jusqu'à sa poche. Il y piocha une cigarette sans me quitter les yeux. Je vis à peine son briquet scintiller qu'elle fumait déjà au coin de sa bouche. Il respira une grande bouffée, ses yeux se voilèrent derrière le nuage blanc. Il attendit qu'il s'éparpille autour de lui pour me répondre :

« Vas te faire foutre. »

Il tourna les talons et chacun de ses pas claqua contre le carrelage comme un millier de coup.

La semaine s'égraina sans que je ne sache comment je parvins à éviter les deux M. Tout le monde sut que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Matt et Mello ne me saluèrent pas le lendemain matin en me croisant dans la bibliothèque. Normalement, Mello mettait un point d'honneur à me dire bonjour comme pour prouver que notre rivalité ne l'avait pas transformé en animal au point de l'empêcher de se fendre en une politesse distante. En fait, ça ne faisait que démontrer l'inverse.

Ce ne fut que quand il prétendit ne pas remarquer ma présence (assez mal d'ailleurs) que je le trouvai le plus humain.

Les témoins de la scène eurent un murmure commun qui s'étira dans toute la pièce, puis dans le couloir et les amphithéâtres. Il allongea même ses bras bruyants dans le bureau de Roger car il convoqua Mello un matin. Ils parlèrent à peine une demi-heure dans son bureau puis, de guerre lasse, le directeur décida de cesser son interrogatoire.

Après ça, rien. Personne n'osa me poser de questions, même Linda, et Mello haussait les épaules quand on lui demandait quoi que ce soit. Matt faisait une blague.

J'étais dans la salle de lecture, en venant pratiquement aux mains avec Hobbs tant sa vision du système institutionnel me donnait envie d'arracher mes cheveux un à un, quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce en courant.

« Les résultats vont tomber dans cinq minutes. »

Tout le monde se leva, même moi, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le panneau d'affichage.

C'était un panneau à battants blancs, comme celui des gares, qui annonçaient le classement. Les lettres tournaient toutes à l'instant annoncé pour afficher le nouveau résultat de chaque élève classé du meilleur au moins bon.

Pour l'instant, c'était le classement de la session précédente qui était encore affiché. Mon surnom surplombait les autres, celui de Mello n'y figurant pas puisqu'à ce moment il était encore en voyage.

Dans cette masse d'élèves, les paris étaient lancés et c'était à la Wammy's une des façons les plus faciles de se faire de l'argent. Pendant un temps, Matt avait été bookmaker. Je ne sais pas s'il le faisait encore puisque je ne m'intéressais pas à cette pratique.

Mello avait interdit qu'on pari sur les deux premiers résultats. Il ne voulait pas savoir à combien on le plaçait contre moi.

Soudain le silence se fit. Nous avions tous entendus le son de la machine qui mettait en route le panneaux. Les lettres tourbillonnèrent soudain, toutes en mêmes temps, avant d'afficher un à un des résultats de bas en haut. Du moins bon au meilleur. Pardon, me corrigeai je mentalement, du moins bon jusqu'à moi.

Matt 87,05

Mello 89,76

Near 95,12

Dès que les résultats furent figés pour un mois et demi, les conversations reprirent. Après tout, seul les têtes du classement avaient véritablement pris la peine de noter les écarts qu'il y avait entre les trois premiers.

Plus de cinq points. Un peu plus de cinq points.

Ce n'était jamais arrivés de le 11 décembre 2000 quand Mello avait été malade pendant toutes les révisions et avait passé la moitié des pauses entre les examens à vomir dans les toilettes.

Je lui avais mis plus de cinq point d'avance, à lui qui, au fil des années, avait réduit comme peau de chagrin la distance entre nous.

J'ouvris la bouche pour commenter les résultats, ce que je ne faisait jamais :

« C'est dommage, dis je d'une voix où pointait presque la nostalgie, j'avais bien aimé avoir un rival pendant toutes ces années. »

Je partis avant qu'on ait le temps de rapporter à Mello ce que j'avais dit (celui qui aurait le cran de le faire, mais il y en aurait forcément un, avait intérêt à savoir courir vite ou à ne pas du tout tenir à l'allure de son visage).

J'avais déjà monté plus de trois étage quand j'entendis des gens fuir le long des couloirs. C'était certain maintenant, j'étais le nouvel ennemi public. Je me demandai sombrement lesquels de mes membres j'entendrai craquer dans quelques heures.

La dernière fois que je lui avait fait un coup pareil ça avait été le poignet droit, le pouce gauche et deux côtés.

Pourtant, je savais, tout le monde savait, que je n'avais pas battu Mello par mon intellect mais uniquement parce qu'il avait eu la moitié du programme à rattraper en moins de dix jours lorsqu'il était revenu de son voyage.

Il le savait. Les autres le savaient. Je le savais. Même L le savait. Mais il allait quand même me casser la figure parce que Mello est un homme de principe. Et on ne se moque pas d'un homme de principe qui fait de la boxe thaïlandaise depuis ses huit ans.

Quelqu'un me surprit par derrière, enroulant son bras autour de mon cou et m'étouffant à moitié. Je suffoquais en étant trainé à reculons jusque dans une salle vide. Une odeur de tabac froid se dégageait des mains qui m'avaient attrapées. En sentant ses gestes brutaux, je savais d'avance que Matt n'était pas content du tout de mon numéro.

« Tu te prends pour qui, exactement, Near ? » m'interpela t il en fermant la porte de la pièce.

Je ne répondis pas. Je crus un instant qu'il allait dire que je l'avais déçu. S'il l'avait fait, j'aurais jeté les armes.

« Tu es exactement comme Mello, cracha t il d'un ton venimeux devant mon silence, il faut te montrer une bonne fois pour toute que tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux sinon tu crois que tu es tout permis. »

« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

« Je parle de moi. Pour une fois, espèce de sale narcissique, je parle de moi. »

Je ne comprenais plus.

« Tu es encore vexé pour ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière ? » m'enquis je sans relever son insulte ridicule.

Son éternel sourire me défia.

« Oh oui je suis toujours vexé. Même plus, je suis énervé. J'en ai marre que tu considères que je ne suis que son pion. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Tu veux être le mien aussi, Matt ? , demandai je d'un ton un peu hautain, je suis désolé mais ça n'est pas possible. Je ne veux pas de toi parce qu'il y aura toujours Mello. Je ne partage pas mes victoires avec qui que ce soit. Si tu es trop borné pour te contenter du second de la Wammy's, je préfère te laisser à lui. Tu ne m'intéresses plus. »

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase. Il me saisit par le col et me plaqua contre la fenêtre. Maintenant, je m'apercevais que les nombreuses fois que Mello m'avait fait subir ce genre de choses il avait été incroyablement délicat. Matt était probablement moins habitué à dominer physiquement les autres, il utilisait toute sa force dans sa bataille. Pour moi et ma frêle stature, toute sa force, ça faisait mal.

Il captura mes lèvres brutalement, y força sa langue malgré mes protestations étouffées. Son bras entourait mes hanches. Je sentis son autre main descendre le bas de mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses.

J'essayai de le repousser, de le griffer, de lui faire savoir que jamais lui ne pourrait m'utiliser comme Mello parce que je ne le reconnaissais pas comme étant capable d'une telle horreur. Cela m'aurait fait trop de mal d'apprendre que Matt voulait également me faire subir une telle humiliation.

Je lui mordis la lèvre et il s'écarta. Il attrapa du bout de la langue la goutte vermeille qui avait perlée. Il me toisait de son regard vert insupportablement ironique.

« Tu ne convins personne, martela t il, sois sûr que tant que je suis concerné, tu n'es pas plus puissant que devant Mello. Je ne te laisserai pas le choix de tes sentiments pour moi comme tu as refusé de me le laisser. Ne considère pas que ce qui arrive n'est qu'entre Mello et toi et que je ne suis qu'une donnée extérieure. Il a au moins eu la clairvoyance de le comprendre bien avant toi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

J'étais toujours dans ses bras et son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

« Je veux dire que je t'aime. Et que je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper aussi facilement. Je te forcerai à revenir dans le lit de Mello et je t'y attacherai si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que je puisse t'avoir. Si tu ne veux pas que je te considère comme un objet, ne m'en donne pas l'envie. »

Il s'écarta et alluma une cigarette avant de se diriger vers la porte. En l'ouvrant il me jeta un dernier regard et une dernière sentence :

« Tu croyais vraiment que vous étiez les deux seuls qui étaient prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient dans cet asile de fou ? »

Sur ce il me laissa.

Je m'assis sur le sol glacé, plus seul que jamais.

Je n'arrivai plus à réfléchir puisqu'une seule phrase écorchait mon esprit : Matt m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait.

Je m'endormis dans cette pièce que je me jurai de ne plus jamais quitter puisque c'était elle qui conservait encore l'écho de cette confession délicieuse.

Lorsque je me réveillais, deux grands yeux rouges furent mon seul paysage. Beyond Birthday était entré et s'était allongé à côté de moi. Il se redressa sous mon regard interrogatif et plongea un doigt dans un peau de confiture. Il le lécha avec un appétit écœurant sans me quitter un seul instant des yeux.

« T'es mignon quand tu dors mais tu Lui ressemble moins. »

Il y avait de la déception dans cette constatation. Je commençais à être un peu fatigué de cette comparaison permanente.

« On m'a soufflé que tu n'étais pas dans les meilleurs termes avec Mélodrame et Matou ces derniers temps. »

« Ce n'est pas ton problème Beyond. En plus, je n'ai jamais été très proche d'eux. »

Alors que j'essayais de me relever, il m'écrasa de tout son poids sur le sol. Ses mains poisseuses saisirent mes poignets tandis que sa jambe se frayait un chemin entre les miennes.

« Ce n'est pas non plus ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

La surprise brisa mon masque. Qui avait pu avoir la bêtise de souffler à Backup ce que Mello, Matt et moi avions fait ?

« Il s'avère que L me laisse pour un dandy de seconde zone. Quitte à faire dans le serial killer, il aurait pu en choisir un qui a sué sang et haut pour opérer le massacre et qui a le mérite de s'en souvenir, tu ne crois pas ? » interrogea Beyond plus à lui même qu'à moi.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là dedans, encore une fois. » grinçai je en remuant.

Son regard flamboyant me dévora à nouveau.

« Il me faut un substitut et pour l'instant tu es ce que j'ai de mieux. En plus, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'es pas difficile à convaincre. »

Une claque m'aurait fait le même effet. Non, au moins une claque ne m'aurait pas laissé l'impression qu'un éclat de verre s'était logé dans mon estomac. Puis ce furent les mains de Backup qui parcoururent ma peau et froissèrent mes vêtements. Je ne sus pas très bien s'il cherchait plus à palper mon corps qu'à me déshabiller.

J'entendis ma voix comme un écho lointain lui demander, le supplier, d'arrêter et de me laisser. Il me dégoutait. Il n'était ni Mello, ni Matt alors il me dégoutait.

« Backup, laisse moi, laisse moi. »

Je murmurais de nouveau comme à chaque fois que je savais ma volonté vaine face à celle d'un adversaire trop puissant.

J'avais murmuré à ma mère de ne pas se suicider. J'avais murmuré à Watari de ne pas m'emmener loin de son cadavre. J'avais murmuré à L que je ne voulais pas aller dans son orphelinat. J'avais murmuré à Mello que je ne faisais pas exprès de provoquer sa colère et à Matt de ne pas me regarder avec une telle insistance.

J'avais murmuré toute ma vie et ça n'avait servi à rien.

« Tu me remercieras un jour. » me souffla t il à l'oreille ses doigts se frayant un chemin le long de mes côtes.

À la Wammy's, la loi du plus fort intellect avait toujours triomphé. Savoir utiliser son corps comme une arme faisait également partie des stratégies jugées adéquat. Aujourd'hui, Beyond me mettait en échec et mat.

« Non, non, non. »

Je ne prenais même pas la peine de demander pourquoi à mon tortionnaire. J'avais abandonné l'idée de demander pourquoi à qui que ce soit depuis longtemps.

Je n'avais pas demandé pourquoi ma mère avait mis fin à ses jours, pourquoi on avait décidé que j'étais capable d'intégrer la Wammy's, pourquoi L avait fait de moi sa marionnette, pourquoi Mello me haïssait et pourquoi Matt avait laissé trainer son regard et son sourire sur mon corps pendant si longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Beyond émit une sorte de grognement animal d'être dérangé de la sorte. Personnellement je me contentai de me statufier dans ma posture de rejet. Mes bras essayait encore de me dégager de l'emprise de BB et j'avais du mal à respirer. Mon malaise s'accentua quand le regard bleu de Mello rencontra le mien.

Je ne parvins pas à comprendre la lueur qui y passa. Elle s'éteint prestement remplacée par d'autres sentiments tout aussi complexes. Je pourrais si facilement me perdre dans les dédales de ses iris. Il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

À ses côtés, Matt avait laissé sa cigarette tomber sur le sol de surprise de nous voir ainsi. La situation ne laissait aucun doute à qui que ce soit : j'étais prisonnier, affaibli, maté... encore une fois esclave des désirs d'un autre.

J'aurais souhaité disparaître à cet instant. Ou être en train d'apprécier la compagnie de la Backup. En tout cas, tout plutôt que de paraître à nouveau à la merci d'un autre homme.

Mello fut comme toujours le premier à réagir tant ses émotions l'emportaient bien plus vite que son esprit. Il se jeta avec un cri de rage bestial sur Beyond, le soulevant avec une force que je ne lui aurai pas prêtée. Ils commencèrent à se battre violemment à quelques mètres de moi. Depuis le temps, les deux étaient passés maitre dans les arts du combat et ne retenaient pas leur coup.

Je m'écartais du champ de bataille, tout à fait inutile dans cette situation mais hypnotisé par leur danse destructrice. Rapidement, Mello prit le dessus. Il fit tomber au sol son adversaire et lui asséna une série de coups de poing en plein visage.

Quelques goutes rouges volèrent.

Mon rival sifflait des insultes dans sa langue natale, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne se contrôlait plus. BB avait cessé de répondre. Soudain, alors que sincèrement je pensais avoir assisté à un crime passionnel, la situation se renversa et ce fut Beyond qui maitrisa Mello.

Debout de nouveaux, son pied rencontra les côtes de l'autre avec un craquement affreux.

« Backup, héla Matt pour l'interrompre, à ta place je laisserais M tranquille. »

Il tenait en otage le peau de confiture à la fraise. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre et menaçait de le laisser tomber.

« Si Roger le voit tomber, il te le confisquera. » expliqua t il négligemment bien que le tremblement dans son bras suggérait qu'il n'était pas extrêmement à l'aise avec la folie furieuse de Beyond Birthday.

BB leva les mains en signe de paix et sortit de la pièce. Matt fit rouler le pot sur le sol jusqu'à lui et, après l'avoir attrapé, il disparut au coin du couloir en caquetant de mécontentement.

J'étais toujours au sol et Mello se relevait difficilement.

« Bordel mais un jour faudra l'euthanasier. Ça rendra à tout le monde un fier putain de service. » jura Mello.

« J'ai déjà réfléchi à un endroit où cacher le cadavre. »

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers moi arborant un air étonné avant d'agréer d'un signe de tête. Non, nous ne nous rendrons pas complices d'un meurtre au premier degré mais c'était juste au cas où.

Je me relevais, menant à mes boucles mes doigts blancs avec quelques incertitudes.

Matt toussota, également mal à l'aise et Mello croisa les bras.

« C'est la première fois qu'il fait quelque chose pareille, rassure moi ? » me demanda t il au bout d'un long moment.

« Oui. » répondis je.

« Tu as eu peur ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as pensé à moi ? »

Je relevai vivement le regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Est ce que tu considères que... nous sommes les mêmes, BB et moi ? »

Il me sembla inquiet. C'était donc à ça qu'il avait pensé en entrant.

« Non, cette idée ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Toi tu es... différent... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase.

Mello eut un sourire un peu ironique. Puis le naturel reprit le dessus et son regard redevint sévère.

« Dis moi encore que tu m'aimes. »

J'agitai négativement la tête. Il attrapa mon poignet.

« Dis le moi. Je veux que tu le dises. Je veux que tu n'aies que ça en tête. »

Je lançai à Matt un regard désespéré mais celui ci s'était adossé au mur et se contenta de hausser les épaules devant mon appel à l'aide. Son regard vert sondait le mien, avec une légère ironie, presque du mépris.

« Je devrai te faire mal, poursuivis Mello, pour que tu l'admettes. À chaque fois je devrai te faire mal. »

Sa prise se resserra et, véritablement, la douleur s'élança dans mon bras ton entier. Si j'avais pu je me serais tordu de douleur.

Nos regards se rencontrèrent, tranchants comme des lames de rasoir. Ses yeux bleus sourirent alors qu'encore une fois il menaçait de me briser les os un à un.

« Je t'aime Mello. Je t'aime. » admis je enfin.

Je ne voulais pas laisser ma silhouette déjà fragile pâtir de ma relation avec ce génie capricieux.

« Tu vois, sourit il, tu le penses vraiment. »

Je lui décochais un regard assassin avant qu'il ne m'arrache un baiser un violent. Matt nous observait toujours, critique et malicieux.

« Et toi, Mello, dit il soudain en s'écartant du mur, toi Mello, est ce que tu le hais vraiment ton rival ? »

Il eut l'air en colère d'être ainsi pris à témoin. Il m'approcha de lui comme pour empêcher un autre de m'atteindre pour mieux me souffler :

« Je te préviens, Near, le fait que je t'aime ne m'empêchera pas de danser sur ton cadavre. De toute façon, je l'aimerai aussi. »

Matt sourit, satisfait de nous avoir tous deux mis à terre sans faire d'effort. Je pense que nous étions facile à cerner avec nos grands principes et nos expressions limpides. Il avait juste fallu quelqu'un comme ce geek impoli pou nous remettre à nos places.

La mienne fut déterminée d'un coup quand Mello décida que nous ferions l'amour à même le sol, là où Beyond avait voulu me forcer. J'étais à lui, j'étais à eux, et ils ne me laisseraient pas l'oublier. J'entendis Matt souffler à mon rival qu'il était presque fier de lui, je m'entendis moi même répéter et répéter encore mes sentiments à leur égard.

Je ne pouvais taire ce qui me dépassait largement maintenant. Je le leur criais donc de ma voix si perdue pendant qu'ils me faisaient comprendre qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

* * *

><p><strong>L'épilogue : L ou Lapidaire Lamentation d'un Lunatique Légionnaire<strong>

Je regardais mes trois héritiers par dessus mon bureau. Near était assis dans le fauteuil central, un doigt à ses boucles et le genou contre son torse. Il avait plongé son regard dans le mien et ses grands yeux gris et fier me défiaient presque. La faiblesse de son apparence était entièrement contrebalancée par son entourage et son visage dur aux traits impassibles. Malgré tout, malgré ses poignets maigres et ses jambes fines, malgré son pyjama blanc et ses joues tendres, il n'avait jamais parut plus fort que dans cet immense fauteuil encadré par Mello et Matt.

Mon second héritier était négligemment appuyé contre l'accoudoir une tablette de chocolat au bord des lèvres et ne me rendait pas mon attention. Je crois qu'il était mal à l'aise. Après tout, il y avait de quoi, sa présence même était un désaveu de tout ce qu'il avait toujours clamé. Je ne l'en blâmais pas, moi même j'avais du abandonner bien des certitudes ces dernières années et je comprenais à la fois le soulagement et la douleur que ça pouvait être d'entrer dans l'inconnu, de grandir, enfin.

Matt était assis sur le sol, finissant une partie de jeu vidéo. Il avait accepté d'enlever le son en ma présence mais ne se gênait pas pour poursuivre comme si je n'existais pas. Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu l'importance que j'aurais souhaité pour lui. C'était dommage mais il avait raison de m'en vouloir. Après tout, c'était essentiellement ma faute si les deux personnes qu'il aimait avait été si longtemps séparées. Mais comme tout le monde, j'essayais de réparer mes erreurs, il ne tenait qu'à lui d'accepter mes tentatives.

« Vous êtes sûrs de vous ? » m'enquis je d'un ton sombre.

Ma voix les surpris, j'avais cessé de parler depuis bien cinq minutes maintenant.

« Oui. » répondit Near avec la même intonation et la même certitude.

« Bien. Je vous libère alors officiellement de vos devoirs ici. Vous pouvez quitter la Wammy's et fonder votre agence comme vous me l'avez expliqué. Je vous enverrai des cas et nous collaborerons probablement dans les années à venir. En revanche, je veux que vous envoyiez tous les mois une lettre à Roger pour l'informer de l'évolution de votre affaire. Il s'inquiétera sinon. »

Near se leva et me tourna le dos sans un mot. Il fut le premier à sortir immédiatement suivit de Matt. Mello referma la porte derrière lui en lançant un regard et deux mots par dessus son épaule.

« Merci, L. »

C'était tout ce que je méritais d'eux, je pense. Un départ sans éclat et une lettre à noël.

Je restais là longtemps après qu'ils soient partis. Le soleil déclina dans la pièce sombre et l'ombre s'achemina sur le sol et mon visage.

Light entra.

« Ils ont fini de faire leurs affaires. Ils vont partir. »

« Je sais. »

« Ce soir. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu seras toujours L pour eux. »

« Je sais. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute si... »

« Je sais. »

Mais je mentais.

Je me levai pour aller à la fenêtre. La nuit s'étendait déjà sur le parc. Je suivis du regard le chemin de gravier qui menait de l'orphelinat à la grille. Puis, après la grille, la route et après la route... leur destin.

Je soupirai contre le verre, un léger rond de buée rendit flou la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Elle était belle pourtant. J'aimais bien voir les arbres mus par le vent et l'herbe rendue noir à cette heure sur le sol.

« Finalement, L, tu as réussit ce que tu voulais. » dit il en posant une main tendre sur mon épaule.

Je me retournai et plongeai mon regard dans le sien emprunt d'une assurance amoureuse.

« Vraiment, Light. C'était ce que je voulais ? »

J'entendis au loin le vrombissement du taxi qui les emporterait loin de moi et mon affection déplacée.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> voilà comment s'achève Virgo... enfin. On peut dire que j'aurais galéré avec cette histoire ! Enfin, toujours est il que je suis heureuse d'être arrivée à bout de ces trois psychologies. Évidemment étant donné l'ampleur de la tâche qu'est celle de décoder les trois génies principaux et de manier autant de personnages je suis très insatisfaite. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas été claire est d'être allée trop vite sur la dernière partie. En même temps, je n'aime pas les histoires trop longues.

L'épilogue de L est un peu... triste. Je voulais faire au moins un chapitre de son point de vue. On y voit ses sentiments réels, et sincères, pour les trois génies mais aussi son impression de leur illégitimité. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il s'est comporté de cette façon parfois ambiguë pendant l'histoire : il pense qu'il est de son devoir de ne pas apprécier ses héritiers alors qu'il a du mal à ne pas s'attacher à eux au fil du temps.

Quant à son histoire avec Light, dans cette fiction du moins, elle est tout à fait sincère.

En tout cas, laissez moi un dernier mot pour bien achever Virgo, ça me ferait plaisir (j'ai l'impression que cette histoire ne plait pas trop...).

Et j'ai déjà en tête ma future histoire, après cette ''school-fic'' que je vous ai promis depuis si longtemps. Un truc un poil pervers (oh ne jouez pas les mijorées).

Avec affection,

_À bientôt..._


End file.
